Sweetness and rudeness
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Después de un acto heroico, Bubbles se encontrara con la persona menos indicada. Lo que la tierna heroína no se percató, era que le tendían una trampa que arruinaría su imagen. "–¡Noticia de última hora! Bubbles Utonio AFIRMA tener una relación con el RRB azul!—" "—¿QUE?—" Bubbles tendrá que lidiar con la prensa, las miradas, y sobre todo, con un rubio muy enfadado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Las powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen **_

_**Capitulo 1- **Noticia_

¡La ciudad de saltadilla! Ah~ ¡Una comunidad brillante! Donde es el inicio de un día soleado, tranquilo y agradable. Un día perfecto donde los ciudadanos pasean y se relajan un poco, y… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh no! ¡Alguien está robando la dulcería!

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! –Gritaba un hombre mayor de edad, con ambas manos arriba mientras este yacía apuntado con un arma.

-¡Cierra la boca anciano y saca todo el dinero! –Ordenó un hombre con tono brusco que hizo erizar la piel al pobre anciano. Este no tuvo más opción que obedecer, y con movimientos torpes se dispuso a sacar el dinero de la caja, hasta que se escuchó el derribar de la puerta, encontrando allí nada mas y nada menos que a una de las heroínas.

-¡Detente allí, inútil! –La voz adorable de la ojiazul ya no sonaba tan adorable con aquel tono enfadado. El criminal no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que bubbles se movió con una velocidad increíble que el criminal no la vio venir, y tampoco esa fuerte patada en su mandíbula que le hizo soltar el arma y ahora salía disparado como un misil azotando contra la pared. Después de aquello el hombre cayó inconsciente.- ¡Espero que hayas aprendido la lección!

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Muchas gracias Bubbles! No sabes cuan agradecido estoy! –El anciano se arrodillo ante ella para así quedar a su altura… o casi.

-¡No se preocupe! Es mi deber como heroína.- Dijo la rubia sonriendo con esa ternura que solo ella sabía hacer.

-¡No, en verdad estoy muy agradecido! Adelante, puedes tomar todos los dulces que desees~

-¿Lo dice enserio? –Preguntó la ojiazul con un brillo especial en sus ojos, mientras el hombre asentía.-¡Muchas gracias!

Bubbles tomó una bolsa y comenzó a tomar solo sus dulces favoritos, pues era consciente de que tampoco debía abusar. A los pocos minutos llegaron las autoridades, llevándose al hombre esposado e inconsciente.

-¡Buen trabajo, powerpuff! –Felicito un oficial, y esta correspondió con una sonrisa, tomó sus dulces, se despidió de todos y salió volando de la dulcería dejando solamente esa estela azul.

¿Por qué esta vez solo estuvo una powerpuff girl al rescate? Sencillo, las tres hermanas habían decidido separarse para hacer un recorrido e inspeccionar que la ciudad estuviese a salvo. Pero ahora la dulce y tierna Bubbles debía volver a reunirse con sus hermanas, claro, después de saborear alguno de sus deliciosos dulces.

Se detuvo bajo un árbol del parque de saltadilla, donde podía observar algunos niños jugar, novios pasear y familias disfrutar el día. Bubbles metió su mano dentro de la bolsa sacando un dulce al azar, para después introducirlo rápidamente a su boca y saborear su dulzor.

-Mmmh~ ¡Son los dulces mas ricos del mundo!-Dijo con alegría, buscando otro mas dentro de la bolsa, pero se detuvo de golpe quedándose quieta por unos segundos. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia todos lados, pues por un momento se había sentido… vigilada. -¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño y colocándose en posición de pelea.

Algo que le había repetido siempre su líder, era que nunca debía bajar la guardia. De pronto unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse haciendo que la ojiazul diera un paso hacia atrás.

-E-espera… no te asustes –De los arbustos salió una joven con atuendo elegante, de tez blanca y cabellera larga y pelirroja. Sus mejillas eran adornadas por unas leves pecas. Realmente era muy linda, y la ppg solo se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía una mujer como ella escondida tras unos arbustos?- ¡Disculpa si te asusté! Vaya, que torpe soy!

-Ah… Hola, ¿Se Te ofrece algo? –Preguntó en tono confuso la rubia, quitando su pose de batalla. Esperaba que la respuesta de esa mujer no fuera algún dulce suyo.

-Si, ¡realmente me ayudarías mucho!-Exclamo la chica, con una risita ligeramente nerviosa. Bubbles sonrió un poco al ver que parecía amigable, además le gustaba ayudar a los ciudadanos, ¡Por eso era una PPG!- Mi nombre es Michelle Helliwell y soy periodista. Verás… necesito escribir una buena noticia para esta tarde, ¡si no lo hago me despedirán! Entonces te encontré aquí ¡Y quien mejor para darme una buena noticia que una powerpuff girl! Así que me preguntaba si… bueno, si podría entrevistarte.

-¿Una entrevista? ¡Suena divertido, claro! – Acepto la rubia de inmediato, levitando hasta llegar a la altura de la joven.

-¡Perfecto! Esto será grandioso~ -De su bolsillo saco una mini grabadora.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas serán?- Preguntó curiosa la ojiazul.

-Ya verás, tu solo responde y sacaré lo más importante ¿Estas lista? –

-¡Si!

- ¡Bien! Bubbles, la niña más tierna y encantadora del equipo, dime ¿Qué se siente ser una súper heroína?

-Bueno, blossom dice que es una gran responsabilidad, además se siente bien ver que la gente esté contenta con tu trabajo.

-Todos estamos muy agradecidos~ ¡Y dime! ¿Ah habido algún villano que haya logrado derrotarlas? Tal vez… ¿Una pelea difícil? –La pequeña bubbles negó algo dudosa

-Bueno… tal vez hubo un momento en que nos hayan ganado ¡Pero al final les pateamos el trasero! –Alzó las manos arriba victoriosa- ¿Pelea difícil? Uh… veamos, Him es fuerte, pero como dije ¡No es rival para las powerpuff girls!

-Oh si~ Escuché por allí que una vez intento vencerlas con esos chicos… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ruff… ruf algo…

-¿Rowdyruff boys? –La periodista formó una sonrisa algo maliciosa, algo que la inocente heroína no notó- Si… ellos ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-¿Qué se de ellos? ¡Que son unos idiotas! –Exclamó con enojo- ¡Son odiosos, asquerosos, ruidosos, y muy mal educados!

-¿Ah si? Me enteré que derrotaron la primera vez a esos chicos con un beso a su contraparte, ¿Es verdad?

-Hum… bueno, si…

-¡woah!~ ¿Sentiste algo lindo? Mi favorito siempre ah sido ese chico azulito…

-¿Sentir algo lindo? ¿Por Boomer? ¡Nunca! Lo hice solo porque tenía que hacerlo, pero besar no se siente tan mal… -Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. La pregunta le hizo sentir realmente incomoda.

-Así que su nombre es Boomer, ¿Qué me dices de el? ¿No te atrae un poco? –Bubbles frunció el ceño- Solo imagina que dejara de ser un super villano ¿No te gustaría tener, ya sabes… una relación?

-¿RELACIÓN? ¿CON EL? ¡NI HABLAR! –Estalló la rubia apretando sus puños. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa periodista? ¿Como podía pensar en eso? ¡Ellos eran unos super villanos! Crueles, ambiciosos, y estúpidos!- ¡Tal vez parezca que es un chico lindo y tierno, pero en realidad es muy idiota! ¡Que no te engañe su aspecto! –Bubbles se dio la vuelta y tomo la bolsa de dulces que reposaban en el césped- Ya no quiero responder mas preguntas.

Michelle se quedo callada un momento, ¡No podía dejarla ir tan pronto!

-¡Es…espera, lo siento! Es que se rumora por allí que ustedes mantienen una relación ¿Es verdad que están saliendo?

¡Esto era el colmo! Bubbles se giró con rapidez para encarar a la joven

-¡Claro que no! ¡Boomer Him y yo no estamos saliendo! ¡No somos novios! ¡Que dejen de decir esas cosas tan raras!

Indignada, la heroína voló lo más rápido posible. Lo que creyó que sería una divertida entrevista terminó por ser una muy incómoda. ¿En verdad la gente creía eso de ellos? ¡Que mal estaban!

Bubbles llegó hasta su casa, y entro por una de las ventanas que daban a su habitación, donde allí le esperaban sus dos hermanas.

-¡Por fin llegaste! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupamos –Dijo la líder sentada en su cama mientras cepillaba su abundante cabello.

-¡Si! Te estábamos esperando para ir a comer una pizza! –Dijo buttercup con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento chicas –Se disculpó con aquel tono dulce de siempre. El coraje ya se le había pasado- Solo estaba ocupada con… ¡Esto! –Dejó al descubierto la bolsa con el logo de la dulcería.- ¡Atrapé a un criminal en la dulcería y me dieron dulces!

-¡Que bien, que bien! –Saltó la pelinegra de su lugar para llegar hasta donde los dulces.

-¡Traje muchos para todas!

Y así comenzó el día para las tres chicas. Salieron a comer pizza con el profesor, derrotaron unos cuantos villanos, visitaron al alcalde, etc…

El día se había pasado tan rápido que al volver a su hogar les dio el atardecer y ahora la pequeña familia se preparaba para ver una película.

-¿Qué les parece esta? –Preguntó Blossom después de cambiarle al canal de la tv, donde la imagen era en blanco y negro- ¡Es de romance y misterio!

-¡Eew! ¡Dame eso! –Buttercup arrebato el control remoto y cambio a otro canal donde se podía observar a una mujer huyendo de unos zombis.- ¡Esta! ¡Acción y terror! Eso si es bueno.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno eso? –Preguntó molesta la peli naranja enarcando una ceja.

-¡Quítenlo, quítenlo, quítenlo! –Rogó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, arrebatando el control y cambiándola a un canal muy colorido y alegre.- Mejor veamos… ¡Las aventuras del conejito y su amigo unicornio!

-¡Bubbles, eso es muy bobo! –Regañó la chica mas ruda.

-¡Claro que no lo es! –Se defendió la ojiazul.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Jah! ¡Dijiste que es bobo! –Rio con burla la morena.

-¡Profesoooor!- Bubbles miró a su padre inflando las mejillas en busca de ayuda.

-¡Chicas, chicas, ya basta! –Intervino el profesor antes de que sus hijas comenzaran a golpearse.- No peleen, tengo la película perfecta para los cuatro! –El profesor tomó el control y cambio de canal, dejando a sus tres hijas con una no muy bonita cara.- ¿Qué? ¡Es un documental de descubrimientos científicos!

-Profesor… bueno, no queremos sonar groseras, pero…

-¡Es muy aburrido! –Soltó bruscamente la pelinegra interrumpiendo a blossom.

-¡Buttercup! –Regañó la líder.

-¡Miren! –Señaló burbuja hacia la televisión, al parecer había una interrupción del programa.

"_-Atención ciudadanos de saltadilla, interrumpimos este programa para traerles una noticia impactante que nos llegó anónima! Adelante, Harry" _

-¿Que será esta vez? –Pregunto Blossom casi para ella misma, pues cada que interrumpían así la mayoría era por un monstruo destruyendo la ciudad, pero lo extraño era que la línea de emergencia no había sonado.

"_¡Así es Mariel! ¡Noticia de última hora! __Bubbles Utonio AFIRMA tener una relación con el RRB azul!" _

-¡¿QUE?! –Gritaron todos al unísono, incluyendo la pequeña Bubbles que en ese momento hizo un esfuerzo por no escupir el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

"_-Aquí tenemos la declaración! Solo escuchen… _

_**-¿Rowdyruff boys?**_

**- Me enteré que derrotaron la primera vez a esos chicos con un beso a su contraparte, ¿Es verdad? **

_**-¡Si!**_

**-¿Sentiste algo lindo?**

_**-¿Sentir algo lindo? ¿Por Boomer? Hum… bueno, si… Besar no se siente tan mal…**_

**- Así que su nombre es Boomer, ¿Qué me dices de él?**

_**- Que es un chico lindo y tierno**_

**- Se que se rumora por allí que ustedes mantienen una relación ¿Es verdad que están saliendo? **

_**-¡Claro que no! ¡Boomer Him y yo no estamos saliendo! ¡Somos novios!**_

_-¿Escucharon eso? ¡Esto si es impactante! ¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Bubbles una villana? ¡Vaya! Una heroína que es novia de un villano ¡Que mal ejemplo nos da! " _

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Bubbles?! – Ambas hermanas acorralaron inmediatamente a la pequeña, sin embargo esta no podía reaccionar, solo se mantenía con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba impactada con lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Explícate! ¡YA! – Ahora el grito fue de la impulsiva pelinegra, haciéndola reaccionar y dar un respingo en su lugar. Bubbles se tomó la cabeza, negando. Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. ¡Todo eso era una mentira! ¡Estaba completamente segura que ella no dijo eso! Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue posible que haya surgido esa grabación?

Esto no podía estarle pasando. No a ella.

Bubbles sintió una opresión en el pecho. Tenía el presentimiento que después de ese día, muchas cosas se vendrían, y ninguna de ellas era buena…

* * *

**Y fin del primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado~ **

**Esta idea me había rondado por la cabeza, pero no estaba segura si escribirlo & pues, en un momento de ocio lo intenté escribir & este fue el resultado. Y en verdad espero que les haya gustado, por que esto solo es el comienzo~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Las powerpuff girls no me pertenecen! **

* * *

**-Capitulo 2: **_Algunas miradas_

-Hija, cómo pudiste… -Ahora fue la voz del profesor, con la mirada decepcionada posada sobre ella.

-¡Yo no lo hice! –Se apresuró a decir en un vano intento de retener el llanto, pues unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas – ¡Yo jamás dije eso! ¡Tienen que creerme!

-¿Entonces que fue eso? –Interrogó de nuevo Buttercup acercándose peligrosamente, asustando más a la PPG azul.

-Yo… ¡De verdad no lo se!

-¿No sabes? ¡Nos traicionaste!

-¡Buttercup! -Primera llamada de la pelirroja.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué querías besar a ese idiota cuando Him los regresó! – Llevó sus manos a la cintura, sin despegar la mirada de su hermana menor como si esta fuera su presa, ignorando por completo a la ojirosa- "Yo pido al rubiecito, es una monada" –Imitó con ese tono agudo y dulzón-

Ese recuerdo llegó como un balde de agua fría para Bubbles. No lo negó, en verdad había dicho eso, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y no tenía nada que ver. ¡Por favor! ¡Sus hermanas no podían negar que su cara es adorable! Solo su actitud, o mejor dicho su idiotez lo arruinaban.

-¡Buttercup, basta! – Detuvo la líder, acercándose con cautela a su hermana menor. Su mirada azulada parecía tan confundida al igual que todos los presentes en esa habitación. Blossom conocía muy bien a sus hermanas, tal vez más que a ella misma, y esa mirada cargada de inocencia le hizo entender que su hermana menor no pudo haber dicho eso.- Bubbles, si tu jamás dijiste eso ¿Quién lo dijo?

-Tal vez sea falsa –La voz del profesor capto la atención de las tres.- Después de todo, a Bubbles no le hicieron esas preguntas ¿Verdad?

De nuevo las miradas fueron a parar en Bubbles, esperando una respuesta. Nunca le había molestado las miradas sobre ella, pero ahora le era difícil sostenerlas.

-Bueno... Si, pero no –Respondió abrazando sus rodillas, rogando internamente que no le volvieran a gritar por lo que iba a decir.- Una chica me pidió una entrevista, dijo que lo necesitaba o la despedirían. Le dije que sí, me hizo esas preguntas ¡Pero yo nunca respondí esas cosas!

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Buttercup, recibiendo la mirada molesta de la rubia.

-¡Estoy segura! Ellos son unos idiotas ¿Por qué diría eso? –Frunció mas el ceño, siendo capaz de levantarse y apuntar repentinamente a la verde- ¡Y no digas nada, que tu quisiste besar de nuevo a Butch!

-¿¡Que yo quería besarlo!?

-¿Entonces por qué no besaste a Brick? ¡Por que querías besar a Butch!

-¡Ya basta, chicas! –Blossom se interpuso entre ellas antes de que la pelea se pusiera más tensa de lo que ya estaba. Suspiró hondo, y prosiguió- No peleen y mejor concéntrense. Aquí hay algo muy extraño… -Meditó por unos segundos la situación- Yo le creo a Bubbles, después de todo tiene razón, ellos son unos estúpidos –Las tres chicas y el profesor asintieron a eso-¡Por favor! ¿Quién podría gustarle alguno de ellos? Jah! – Rio con ironía de solo imaginarlo. Si algún día llegara a pasar, Blossom creería que son unas ciegas y las compadecería.

Blossom tocó el hombro de su hermana menor, dedicándole una sonrisa con un toque melancólico, demostrando así su arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento por dudar de ti… -La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, aceptando la disculpa de su hermana mayor. Seguido de aquello el profesor también se acercó, paseando sus dedos por los cabellos de la azul en una caricia fraternal.

-Yo también lo siento- Dijo el hombre, que al igual que la líder, recibió una sonrisa por parte de la pequeña-

-Descuide profesor, cualquiera puede equivocarse. –El profesor le devolvió la sonrisa.- Yo solo quería ayudar a esa chica, no entiendo porque paso esto.

-Buttercup… -Llamó de nuevo la peli naranja con la mirada fija en ella. Su voz no sonó como un simple llamado. No. Si no más bien como una orden y la más ruda del equipo lo entendió enseguida. - ¿No crees que tengas algo que decir? –La nombrada bufó por lo bajo, ya lo presentía.

-Yo también lo siento Bubbles, me dejé llevar – Se disculpó la verde, notándose algo nerviosa. Bubbles asintió y la líder sonrió. Ambas hermanas sabían muy bien que a Buttercup se le dificultaba un poco disculparse.

-Muy bien niñas, ahora tenemos que hacer algo entonces- Apuntó de inmediato el profesor-antes de que la noticia crezca, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿La recuerdas?

-Uhm… -Bubbles poso su mano en la barbilla en pose pensante. Intentaba recordar el nombre.- Era elegante, y pelirroja. Recuerdo que su nombre era Michelle… Michelle algo… Pero no recuerdo el apellido, lo siento profesor.

-¡Yo digo que busquemos a esa tal Michelle y la golpeemos hasta dejarla sin dientes!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! Bueno… a excepción de romperle los dientes, claro. ¡Hablemos con esa mujer y hagamos que confiese la verdad!

-Las espero aquí, yo llamaré a…

La línea de emergencia sonó interrumpiendo la oración del científico. El botón rojo seguía iluminándose a medida que soñaba, y las tres chicas solo compartían la misma mirada, al parecer sabiendo de que iba esa llamada.

-Por favor que sean pepinillos, por favor que sean pepinillos…-Murmuraba la mayor al acercarse al teléfono y contestarlo- ¿Qué sucede alcalde?... ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡No! –Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual se vio a Blossom golpearse levemente la frente. Las dos hermanas, curiosas se acercaron para poder escuchar un poco- ¡Descuide alcalde! Todo es falso, alguien lo inventó! –Hubo otro silencio, un poco mas corto que el anterior- Si, si… ¡Lo averiguaremos! No se preocupe, ¿Qué? Si alcalde, Bubbles no será una villana… aja… si, adiós.

No fue necesario preguntarle a la ojirosa que era lo que quería el alcalde esta vez. Sin embargo, Blossom volvió a explicarles que el alcalde entró en pánico al ver la noticia.

Después las tres inmediatamente volaron hasta la puerta para continuar con lo que iban a hacer, sin percatarse de que algo por fuera las estaba esperando. Al salir se quedaron paradas en el marco sorprendidas, observando a la gran muchedumbre que se había formado fuera de su casa.

Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar.

_-¡Bubbles! ¿Desde cuándo tú y el RRB mantienen su relación? –_Preguntó un reportero intentando acercarse.

-_¿Es verdad que planeas convertirte en una súper villana al igual que tu novio? _–Preguntó otro.

_-¡Bubbles,aquí! ¿Qué te hizo armarte de valor para confesarlo? _

¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudieron enterarse tan rápido?

Así y muchas otras preguntas eran formuladas por aquellas personas que se acercaban con micrófono en mano. Bubbles miraba hacia todos lados algo aturdida, hasta que la PPG verde estalló.

-¡TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-¡Todo es falso! –Gritó Blossom- No hagan caso a eso ¡Todo es una mentira!

-¡A si es! ¡Todo fue un mal entendido! Yo y Boomer no somos nada mas que enemigos.

_-Bubbles! ¿Te avergüenza el hecho de que una heroína sea novia de un villano?_

_-¿Qué piensa el alcalde de eso? ¿Está de acuerdo con ello? _

-¿Acaso están sordos? –Pregunto ya irritada Buttercup- ¡TODO ES MENTIRA!

-Y vamos a comprobarlo –Completo Blossom mirando a ambas hermanas mientras estas asentían- ¡Vamos chicas!

Haciendo caso omiso de los reporteros, las tres chicas salieron volando disparadas del lugar, dejando solamente tres estelas tras de sí.

Realmente no tenían un plan de cómo encontrar a esa mujer. Primero llegaron al foro donde transmitían el noticiero, preguntando por aquella grabación. La respuesta les saco una gran decepción, ya que había llegado de un anónimo; aunque Buttercup los amenazó de golpes, la respuesta fue la misma.

Hicieron todo un recorrido por la ciudad en busca de la descripción que les había dado la menor de las hermanas, pero no había ninguna. Así estuvieron hasta que les dio la noche, ya no había casi nadie en las calles, así que optaron por volver. Solo deseaban que no estuviese la muchedumbre fuera de su casa, y tuvieron suerte.

-Maldición… -Murmuro la pelinegra acostada sobre su cama. Habían buscado por todos lados y no había rastro de esa chica.

-También estoy molesta, Buttercup –Dijo la pelirroja, para después suspirar con pesadez. Giró la mirada a su hermana Bubbles, que desde que volvieron había permanecido callada.-

-Pero es entendible que no la hayamos podido localizar- Por fin habló la menor en todo el rato-ya era algo tarde para que estuviese fuera de casa ¿No creen? ¡Mañana tal vez podamos encontrarla!

-No creo –Respondió cortante Blossom- Tal vez solo está escondida, porque sabe que la estamos buscando.

Las dos giraron a ver a su hermana mayor y un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación. Las palabras de Blossom podrían ser ciertas.

-Descuida Bubbles, tal vez ya no sea necesario buscarla más- Quiso animar la líder a la pequeña rubia que nuevamente había abrazado sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó confundida la verde sin entender.

-¡Si! ¡Tal vez, para mañana nadie se acuerde de esto! –Contesto con una sonrisa contagiosa para ambas chicas- Además tú ya dijiste frente a cámaras que no es verdad. Solo que no entiendo porque inventaron eso sobre ti…

-Por favor Blossom, es una muy buena noticia, ganaría millones con ella… -Dijo la verde, aun en la misma posición- O tal vez solo quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a Bubbles, aunque creo que solo quería lo primero.

-Bueno… tal vez Blossom tenga razón –Se quiso convencer la ojiazul- ¡Tal vez para mañana nadie se acuerde! Y si siguen igual que digan lo que quieran, ya dije la verdad.

Las dos chicas miraron a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡Exacto! Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir?- Sugirió Blossom entre bostezos-Mañana hay escuela.

Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a dormir. El día había sido largo y cansado, sobre todo para Bubbles, que esperaba que para el día siguiente ya todo se hubiese olvidado. Apagaron las luces, no sin antes dejar la puerta un poco abierta para que la luz del pasillo le iluminara a Bubbles, que aunque ya no era tan pequeña le seguía temiendo a la oscuridad.

Y así en pocos minutos todas quedaron en un profundo sueño.

**11:23 P.m. **

**Bubbles POV**

Es tarde, y aun así no puedo conciliar el sueño. Giré mi cabeza para ver a mi hermana mayor que dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Seguro tiene un buen sueño, desearía poder dormir por un momento y soñar así de lindo, con muchos colores y conejitos lindos. En cambio tuve un horrible sueño que lo único que consiguió hacer fue despertarme.

Solté un suspiro largo mientras miraba al techo. A mi otro lado se encontraba mi fiel amigo Pulpi, y sin pensarlo lo abracé.

_-pulpi… ¿Crees que mañana todos se olviden de lo que pasó? –_Le pregunté en un susurro poco audible para no despertar a mis hermanas. Buttercup dice que es estúpido hablarle a mis muñecos, pero a mí me hace sentir bien. Agradezco que esté dormida_._

_- Cuando salí a buscar a esa chica, pude sentir las miradas insistentes sobre mí. En la calle nadie me quitaba la vista de enzima.- _Gruñí de solo recordarlo- _Y enzima tuve una pesadilla, donde todos en la escuela me miraban feo incluyendo a mis hermanas, yo decía que todo era mentira y entonces… _-Volví a suspirar, aferrando más a pulpi contra mi pecho-..._entonces Boomer hizo explotar la puerta y nos voltearon a ver… él se acercó y después el… el me… el me be…_

No pude continuar con lo último. Mis ojos se cerraron y pude sentir como mi sangre subía hasta mis mejillas. ¡Que estúpida pesadilla tuve! Aunque… me pregunto si el sabrá sobre esto, ¿Podría ser? Lo dudo, no creo que los Rowdyruff boys sean de los que ven las noticias.

¿¡Y si los reporteros fueron a entrevistarle también!? No… ¡No podría ser! Sería muy arriesgado acercarse a uno de ellos sin terminar en el hospital. Pero… ¿Y si en verdad Boomer se llega a enterar? ¿Y si busca pelea junto con sus hermanos después? No, no, no. ¡Sería horrible! Me daría mucha vergüenza verle a la cara, o luchar con él. Aunque nada es real, temería por lo que el pensara de eso.

Esperen… ¿Yo temería por lo que pensara él? ¿Por qué? ¡No me gusta! No tengo porque pensar en esas cosas. Y si a él le da asco ¡Pues a mí también! ¡No tiene por qué preocuparme!

El crujir de la puerta me sobresaltó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba completamente oscuro. E-Es imposible… ¡La puerta no pudo haberse cerrado sola! ¿Qué pasa?

No sabía si aquella sombra era producto de mi imaginación, y ni quise averiguar. Me metí completa bajo las mantas, abrazando más fuerte a pulpi. Inevitablemente mi cuerpo tembló del miedo, por un momento sentí que a pesar de estar bajo las cobijas y no ver nada, había alguien a mi lado, observándome fijamente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez… tal vez todo es cosa de imaginación. ¡Tanto pensar me hace ver cosas que no! Seguro el profesor cerró la puerta creyendo que ya estaba dormida. Sí, eso debía ser.

_-N-No debo tener miedo pulpi… _-Susurré nuevamente- _Intentaré dormir, así ya no pensaré más en el idiota de Boomer. _

_-¿Quién dices que es idiota?- _Otro susurro se escuchó a mi costado.

_-Pues tu... –_ Respondí secamente.

Esperen… ¡ESA VOZ!

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho al escuchar esa voz. De golpe quité las mantas para encarar a la persona que se encontraba a lado de mi cama, pero me fue imposible reaccionar. Un fuerte golpe se impactó en mi cabeza y el dolor comenzó a recorrerse por todo mi cráneo dejándome inconsciente. Ni siquiera un grito pude emitir. Ningún sonido en señal de que estaba en peligro salió de mí.

Lo último que recuerdo fue distinguir entre las sombras dos orbes azules, sentir dos brazos rodeándome y después todo fue completa oscuridad.

* * *

_**Hola~ Bien, aquí está el segundo capitulo. ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! En verdad me hicieron muy muy feliz & con ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capitulo igual les guste. **_

_**¿Quieren saber cual es la reacción de Boomer? ¡Aun tendrán que esperar para el próximo capitulo! & no solo se verá la reacción de Boomer, también el de sus hermanos. ¿Adelanto?**_

_"-¡N..No! ¡Us.. ustedes no podrían hacer e..eso! –Tartamudeo, girando la mirada para ver al rubio con ojos suplicantes, pero Boomer era TAN despistado, que ni siquiera lo notó, pero Butch si y miró a la castaña, luego su hermano menor, y después otra vez en la castaña._

_-JAH! ¿Y por qué? –Retó el oji azul, sonriendo con burla. La niña aun no dejaba de mirarlo y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. _

_-¡porque te gusta Bubbles y si ella es buena tú también debes serlo! _

_-…_

_Silencio. Un muy incómodo silencio." _

_**¡Otra vez gracias por los Reviews! Nos leemos~ ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: **

1- Mal lenguaje.

2-Bullyng (?)

3-Capitulo un poco largo.

**Las powerpuff girls no son de mi pertenencia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **_Un villano en apuros _

7:15 a.m.

El despertador rosa que descansaba en la mesa de noche comenzó con su tarea de cada mañana, y en tan solo segundos la habitación se inundó con su irritante sonido, que para buttercup eran como miles de cuchillas atravesando sus oídos.

Parecía que era lo habitual cada mañana, pues Buttercup aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y eso no fue un obstáculo para hacer callar el despertador con su buena puntería, arrojándole cualquier objeto que estuviese a su alcance. Gruño y enseguida se volvió a dormir.

A su lado, Blossom comenzaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojos rosados para después tallarlos con el dorso de sus manos. Se estiró un poco, sintiendo el cuerpo de la morena a un lado, mas no el de la rubia del otro.

Se irguió, mirando el lugar de Bubbles, comprobando que la rubia no estaba allí. Comenzó a mover a Buttercup con su brazo derecho, recibiendo el gruñir de la verde.

-Anhg… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Se quejó la azabache cuando los movimientos comenzaron a ser más bruscos.

-¿Has visto a Bubbles? No está aquí…

-Tal vez despertó temprano. –Ni ella misma se había creído lo que acababa de decir. La primera en despertar siempre era Blossom y minutos después entraba despertándolas a ellas- O fue al baño…

-Iré a ver… ¡Y ya levántate!

Blossom salió volando de su cuarto dejado atrás a una adormilada Buttercup. Sentía que algo andaba mal con Bubbles, algo se lo decía y no dudo en bajar a la cocina, donde el primero en estar en su campo de visión fue el profesor preparando el desayuno. Esté se percató de su presencia y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Blossom.

-Buenos días, profesor…¿Ha visto a…?

-¡Buenos días! –La voz repentina de su hermana rubia le hizo dar un salto del susto. No había notado que estaba sentada en la mesa.

La ojiazul ya estaba cambiada y sus coletas muy bien peinadas. A Blossom le extrañó, pues era muy temprano. Bubbles parecía entretenida batiendo quien sabe qué cosa en un bowl, muy concentrada en su tarea.

Blossom pudo respirar tranquila al ver que se encontraba allí. Sin avisar, se sentó en la mesa junto a ella.

-Parece que hoy te ganaron –Le dijo en tono divertido a Blossom, mientras tomaba el bowl que sostenía Bubbles.

-¿Y eso? Es muy temprano para ti –Preguntó con una risita, mirando a su hermana menor. Esta solo le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, me desperté antes que ustedes y esta vez quise ayudarle al profesor a hacer el desayuno. –La oji rosa no se miró muy convencida, y Bubbles se apresuró a cambiar el tema antes de que la líder comenzara a cuestionar ese hecho- ¿Buttercup aun duerme?

-Ya sabes, como una gran osa en invierno.

_-¡Las estoy escuchando! _–Se escuchó a la mediana desde arriba, a lo que las otras dos no pudieron guardarse sus risas.

-Bien, iré a arreglarme para la escuela. –Dijo Blossom.

-No se tarden niñas, pronto estará el desayuno –Dijo el profesor con su habitual tono alegre.

Al entrar a la habitación, Blossom recordó de golpe la noticia del día anterior y asomó su cabeza por la ventana. Todo estaba bien, no había nada fuera de lo común como reporteros invadiendo fuera de su casa y eso le sacó una sonrisa.

Todo había estado normal hasta ahora, o casi ya que el profesor había dicho a las rosa y verde que evitaran encender el televisor. La noticia se daba en todas partes.

La ojirosa miraba de rato en rato a la rubia, preocupada. Bubbles estaba más pensativa que nunca.

Las chicas ya habían desayunado y estaban listas para ir a la escuela.

El autobús escolar se detuvo frente a la casa de las chicas y subieron. Fácil podían volar, pero Bubbles prefirió el autobús para no llamar tanto la atención ni recibir las miradas aterradas de los ciudadanos. Sus dos hermanas la entendieron, pero fueron pocos los segundos los que pensó que sería mejor el autobús.

El vehículo amarillo estaba lleno de niños alegres, que gritaban y reían. Pero al momento en el que las powerpuff girls pusieron un pie dentro de este, las risas y gritos cesaron.

Las heroínas avanzaron a unos asientos libres que estaban casi al final. Nadie les dirigía directamente la mirada, solamente las seguían por el rabillo del ojo lo que hizo incomodar mas a la ppg azul.

Una vez que tomaron asiento, las risas y gritos volvieron. La líder enarco una ceja, pensando en lo extraños que resultaban sus compañeros de clase, mientras Buttercup a los pocos minutos se cambió de lugar donde estaba Mitch y el resto de sus amigos revoltosos.

Blossom dirigió la mirada a su hermana menor, que apoyaba la cabeza contra el vidrio y pareciese que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. No lo había notado, pero ahora que observaba mejor, la rubia traía unas enormes ojeras.

-¿Qué hacías por la noche? –Preguntó curiosa la ppg rosa. Bubbles se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó mecánicamente.

-Te vez cansada ¿No dormiste bien?

-Ah... eso.- Dijo casi aliviada, pero cambio de tono por la expresión dudosa en la cara de la mayor- No podía dormir y me quede despierta un buen rato, eso es todo.

-¿Aun sigues preocupada? –La rubia calló, pensando su respuesta.

-Un poco… ¡Pero estaré bien! No te preocupes –Sonrió con dulzura, volviendo a recargarse sobre el vidrio. Blossom no habló más en todo el camino, aunque no negaba que su hermana rubia estaba actuando extraño, seguramente por la noticia, aunque la líder no dejaba de sentir esa extraña sensación de que había algo más.

¿Pero qué?

* * *

No tenía las ganas de levantarse de la cama. Estaba tan cansado y desvelado que juraría que podría quedarse allí todo el santo día, pero era imposible ya que un ser abominable de ojos rojizos como la sangre se lo impediría. Y ahora que lo recuerda, el abominable de su hermano ya se estaba tardando en pegar de gritos.

Solo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la comodidad. Una de las ventajas de vivir con el simio estúpido era el poder dormir en una buena cama, y lamentablemente tenía que ser compartida con sus dos hermanos.

Brick no era mucho problema, mientras no lo despierten a mitad de la noche todo estaba bien. Pero Butch… es un peligro mientras duerme. Sus sueños locos de lucha hacen que Brick y Boomer despiertan llenos de moretones.

Algo se estampó en su cara sobresaltándolo y perdiendo su momento pacifico. _'Ya se estaban tardando…_' Pensó, y sus ojos azulados se abrieron de golpe. Su hermano pelinegro se encontraba allí, flotando mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sínica sonrisa. No dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Boomer lo fulminó con la mirada provocando que la sonrisa maliciosa de Butch se ensanchara. El pelinegro salió de la habitación, dejando solamente el eco de su estruendosa risa. El rubio bufó, mirando el objeto que le había lanzado: El periódico de esa mañana.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y entrecerró los ojos. Ahora entendía el motivo de la sonrisa enfermiza de Butch.

"**Bubbles ¿Enamorada de un Rowdyruff Boy?**" Dictaba el encabezado.

Apretó el periódico furioso, y en un segundo este ya era hecho cenizas por una energía azul hecha por el rubio.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¡Por culpa de esa maldita noticia le habían hecho pasar una pésima noche! Y lo peor del caso, es que por más que quería, no lo olvidaba. No podía olvidar lo sorprendido y molesto que estaba el día anterior. No podía olvidar la grabación. No podía olvidar los gritos del idiota de su _padre_, aunque en realidad eso no importaba, si no el castigo que le hicieron hacer sus hermanos.

Ahora todo el mundo hablaba de él. Antes le agradaba escuchar sobre él en las noticias, cuando se trataba de robos, y travesuras que causaba junto a sus hermanos. Pero que hablen de él de una situación amorosa ¡Lo aborrecía tanto! Mas por que todo era una maldita mentira.

Chasqueo la lengua, recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Cerró los ojos, queriendo concentrarse en otra cosa, pero parecía que ese recuerdo no quería dejarlo en paz.

"**Flasback"**

_En el parque de la ciudad se encontraban los tres hermanos Him, contando el dinero que le habían robado a un ñoño, claro, después de golpearlo, meterle hormigas rojas a su pantalón y quebrar sus lentes. En ese momento era toda diversión para Boomer ¡Cuando era muy feliz antes de __eso__! _

_Los tres aun reían maliciosos por su travesura, hasta que el ojirojo paró de reír de golpe. El chico de la gorra sonrió, mirando con complicidad a sus dos hermanos. _

_-Parece que alguien quiere divertirse con nosotros…-Murmuró a sus hermanos, sin borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa. El pelinegro alzó una ceja, y el rubio ladeo levemente la cabeza, sin entender.- Detrás de los arbustos._

_Los rowdy's verde y azul a veces se sorprendían de su hermano. Era como si Brick tuviese ojos en su espalda, o un súper oído que podía detectar hasta el zumbido de una mosca volar a unos metros. No era la primera vez que el mayor de los Him adivinara que hay alguien espiándolos. Los dos hermanos imitaron esa sonrisa, preparándose para golpear a quien sea que estuviese oculto, porque Brick JAMAS se equivocaba cuando decía eso. _

_Se habían abalanzado a los arbustos con rapidez, embistiendo a esa persona oculta. O mejor dicho, a esa niña oculta. _

_La niña gimió de dolor, y Brick pudo detener a tiempo su puño antes de estamparla en toda su cara. Este yacía sobre ella, aprisionando ambas muñecas con una mano. Brick tenía una expresión fría, decepcionada… Esperaba que fuera alguien con más fuerza, no una niñata tonta. _

_-¡No me hagas daño, por favor! _

_Brick volvió a retomar su arrogante sonrisa. Le divirtió ver la mirada suplicante y asustada de la niña. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, como un conejo a punto de ser devorado. Los otros dos hermanos se posicionaron alrededor de ella, acorralándola como una presa. _

_-¡Miren que tenemos aquí! –Habló el pelirrojo con una voz de sorpresa fingida. _

_-Si… Una nerda- Rio con sorna el pelinegro, seguido de otras dos carcajadas. Brick se levantó, pero aun la mantenían acorralada. _

_-¿Qué haremos con ella? –Preguntó el rubio, sin despegar la mirada de la niña. Era bajita, castaña y con el cabello muy enmarañado. Sus dientes tenían frenillos._

_-No te apresures, Boomer.-El pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente, haciendo retroceder a la castaña como un cangrejo, pero para su mala suerte, el rubio se encontraba tras ella sin darle opción de escapar.-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros, nerd? –Nuevamente la risa de Butch resonó- ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Una golpiza? Con mucho gusto… _

_-¡N..No! ¡Us.. ustedes no podrían hacer e..eso! –Tartamudeo, girando la mirada para ver al rubio con ojos suplicantes, pero Boomer era TAN despistado, que ni siquiera lo notó, pero Butch si y miró a la castaña, luego su hermano menor, y después otra vez en la castaña._

_-JAH! ¿Y por qué? –Retó el oji azul, sonriendo con burla. La niña aun no dejaba de mirarlo y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. _

_-¡porque te gusta Bubbles y si ella es buena tú también debes serlo! _

_-…_

_Silencio. Un muy incómodo silencio. _

_El líder y el pelinegro se miraron desconcertados por unos segundos, pero lo peor para Boomer comenzó cuando sus estruendosas risas resonaron por todo el parque. _

_Boomer se puso rojo, no sabía si de la vergüenza, o de la ira. Grave error para esa niña. _

_-¡No me hagas reír TONTA! _

_Con un hábil movimiento, Boomer logró robar la cartera de la chica sin dejarla reprochar, puesto que después de sacar su cartera la empujo tan fuerte que la dejó a unos cuantos metros, tirada y llena de tierra. Los otros pararon de reír, pero no de sonreír al ver la acción de Boomer._

_-¿La quieres? –Pregunto el ojiazul agitando la cartera en sus manos, provocándola como si de un perro se tratara, pero sabía muy bien que no se arriesgaría a ir por el objeto. No podía ser tan suicida. - Pues tendrás que venir por ella~_

_La castaña a duras penas se levantó, llena de raspones en sus brazos y rodillas. Su vestido amarillo quedó hecho un desastre, con agujeros y manchas de lodo. No hizo nada. Miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a los tres chicos sonrientes y huyó. Boomer suspiró con pesadez, ya tenía suficiente con las burlas de sus hermanos, pero ¿Qué una nerd se burlara de el? ¡No lo permitiría! _

_Por una parte los hermanos del rubio quedaron sorprendidos, pues no era común que reaccionara de esa forma, menos con una niña. Y por otra parte estaban orgullosos, de que por un momento dejara a un lado su lado llorón y sensible. _

_-Para ser una nerd ¡Hace buenos chistes! –Siguió riendo el verde. _

_-¡Cállense los dos! –Dijo el ojiazul, haciendo un gracioso puchero que resultaba adorable para cualquiera, pero no a ojos de sus hermanos. _

_-Oigan, tanto reír me dio hambre…-Brick arrebató la cartera y la abrió, encontrando solamente flores secas y dibujos de unicornios dentro.- ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza esa niña? ¿Acaso no sabe que en las carteras se guarda el maldito dinero?_

_-Vayamos a molestar a Mojo, seguro ya es hora de la cena~ -Canturreo Butch. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, siempre era divertido molestar a mojo robando su comida. _

_Los tres volaron hasta el hogar del villano más popular en saltadilla, y como siempre, entraron destrozando el techo, a pesar de las miles de veces que el simio les ha dicho que entren por la puerta._

_Fueron directo a la cocina, que muy bien sabían dónde estaba y abrieron el refrigerador. Los chicos se relamieron los labios al observar un delicioso jamón reposando. Butch estiró sus manos con la intención de tomarlo, pero la puerta del refrigerador se cerró de golpe en sus narices. _

_-¡Ustedes! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a venir aquí!? –Mojo apareció a un lado, mirándolos molesto, pero sobre todo la mirada clavada en el ojiazul- ¡En especial tú! _

_Boomer ladeo la cabeza dándole un aire angelical e inocente, aparentando que no sabía nada. Aunque en verdad él no sabía nada de "eso" aun, pero se daba una idea de que Mojo seguro ya se había enterado que fue el quien llenó de lodo su cuarto de baño. _

_-¿Qué estás ciego, mono? ¡Tenemos hambre! – Dijo Brick con Burla._

_-Si, muévete, tus niños quieren comer- Le siguió Butch. _

_-¡Yo los cree para destruir, para hacer el mal! –Mojo se posiciono frente al refrigerador impidiendo que lo abrieran. ¿A que venía ese sermón? - Y sobre todo… Para acabar con las powerpuff girls ¡NO HACER ROMANCES CON ELLAS! _

_Los tres fruncieron el ceño. _

_-¿¡De que romance nos estás hablando, simio idiota!?- Ladró Brick, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Ellos las odiaban con todo su ser! _

_Boomer sintió la mirada sombría de Mojo otra vez ¿También él se estaba burlando igual que la niña tonta del parque? Butch y Brick también recordaron las palabras de la castaña. Era la segunda vez que acusaban a Boomer, y por ser la segunda vez, a los rowdy's verde y rojo ya no les pareció nada gracioso. _

_-¡Entonces tú explícame eso! –Gritó al rubio señalando el gran televisor encendido. _

_Los otros dos también voltearon, y no sabían que pensar al respecto. Brick miró al rubio, alzando una ceja y este solo se encogió de hombros, soltando una ligera risita._

_-¿Qué cosas vez Mojo? –Rio el pelinegro. _

_-Pues… te diré- Boomer miró al simio y luego al televisor- Es una mujer ¿Ayudando a hombres solteros en el amor? O eso creo… dice…"Mono soltero busca a una linda chica, sexy, atrevida, y con deseos de hacer el mal." -Describió con cierta inocencia en su voz.-"Para más información llame al…" ¿Sabes? Me da flojera decir el numero ¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Ahora hay una imagen de ti! _

_Mojo jojo abrió los ojos de par en par y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras sus tres hijos se partían dela risa en el suelo. _

_-¡Q..QUE! ¡Eso no, torpes! –Rápidamente cambio el canal al noticiero- ¡ESO! _

_Los tres chicos prestaron atención al oír su nombre en la televisión. _

"_**-¿Rowdyruff boys?**_

**- Me enteré que derrotaron la primera vez a esos chicos con un beso a su contraparte, ¿Es verdad?**

_**-¡Si! "**_

Los chicos arrugaron la nariz, molestos. Reconocían esa voz chillona donde fuera.

"**-¿Sentiste algo lindo?**

_**-¿Sentir algo lindo? ¿Por Boomer? Hum… bueno, si… Besar no se siente tan mal…" **_

¿Q..Que? ¿Cómo dijo?

"**- Así que su nombre es Boomer, ¿Qué me dices de él?**

_**- Que es un chico lindo y tierno" **_

Ahora sí, Boomer estaba totalmente desconcertado, al igual que sus hermanos. ¿Ella dijo que él era lindo y tierno? ¿¡Acaso insinúa que sus golpes son débiles!?

"**- Se que se rumora por allí que ustedes mantienen una relación ¿Es verdad que están saliendo?**

_**-¡Claro que no! ¡Boomer Him y yo no estamos saliendo! ¡Somos novios!"**_

El televisor se apagó.

Tres… dos… uno…

_¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NOVIO!? ¿¡ÉL NOVIO DE ESA BOBA!? _

_Negó innumerables veces, esto no podía ser posible. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? Y mejor aún... ¿¡Por qué no se enteró!? _

_-¿De que mierda está hablando, Boomer?- Brick escupió venenoso con sus ojos demoniacos posados en él. Boomer saltó al verlo de golpe, y a su lado a Butch que mantenía el ceño fruncido. _

_-¡No sé de que habla! –Dijo rápidamente, llevando su mano hasta la cabeza, removiendo con desesperación los cabellos que le estorbaban la frente.- ¡No sé qué le pasa! _

_-¿No sabes? –Brick siseo retador. La mirada rojiza del líder le ponía de nervios. Butch comenzó a tronarse los dedos, eso tampoco le ayudaba. _

_-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡Yo no puedo ser su novio!- Se exaltó y siguió negando con la cabeza- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero… _

_Brick examino su mirada, sus actos, su voz, todo. El rubio estaba en una mezcla de furia, desesperación, nervios y miedo. El pelirrojo necesitó de una segunda opinión, mirando el rostro de su otro hermano que miraba confuso al menor. El ojiverde al darse cuenta de la mirada carmesí, se encogió de hombros. _

_-¿¡Quien se cree para tomar esa decisión!? ¡Es una.. una… ella es una…! _

_-¡Deja de llorar!- Bramó Brick en su cara, y el rubio obedeció como si se tratara de un robot. El pelirrojo suspiro, colocando su mano en la frente en pose cansina.- Bien… Si no sabes ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es una trampa de esa llorona? _

_-O Boomer es un buen actor… -Butch sonrió con sorna, recibiendo al instante la mirada sombría del menor. Por su sonrisa bien marcada, se notaba que el pelinegro se divertía con la situación… o planeaba algo. Brick alzó una ceja, para después captar las intenciones de Butch. _

_-Cierto… ¿Cómo no sabemos que estás fingiendo, Boomer? _

_-¿Qué? ¡Acabo de decir que yo no se nada! _

_-¡Pruébalo! –Dijeron ambos chicos, y Mojo que había permanecido atento a la plática. _

_-¿Cómo hago eso? _

_Mojo jojo de la nada gritó, asustando a los rowdy's azul y rojo. Butch había metido su mano para arrancar los calzoncillos del Mono y lanzarlos frente a Boomer. _

_-¡OYE, SON NUEVOS!- Nadie le hizo caso a Mojo. _

_-Simple… ¡Comételos! –Butch siguió sonriendo, y Brick lo miró con asco. Sí que su hermano tenía una imaginación retorcida. – Si no te lo comes ¡Mientes! _

_-¡NO COMERÉ ESO! ¡¿ESTAS ENFERMO?! _

_-Bien, no lo hagas –Brick se encogió de hombros- Estás fuera del equipo._

_-¿Q..Que..? ¿Fue… Fuera del equipo? ¿Por qué? _

_-¿Vas a comerlo, si o no? –Ambos sonreían sínicamente. _

_Boomer tragó duro. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? ¡El no tuvo la culpa de nada! Todo es culpa dela rubiecita tonta. Pero no se iba a quedar así. Eso era personal y se lo va a cobrar muy caro cuando menos se lo espere. ¡Ya verá! _

_El ojiazul miró los calzoncillos en el suelo, apretó los puños y suspiro con pesadez. No tenía otra opción… _

…_Esa noche, se cepillo los dientes 17 veces…_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Las náuseas le volvieron y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Jamás lo volvería a hacer ¡JAMÁS!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió brutalmente entrando enseguida el pelirrojo. Un nuevo objeto se impactó en su cara. ¡De nuevo su tranquilidad se va a la mierda!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

-¿Para? – Brick sonrió con acidez.

-Tu noviecita debe estar extrañándote – Boomer pestañeo, sin entender- No hay que hacerla esperar, ¿Verdad?...

* * *

**Y fin del tercer capitulo~ **

**Enserio que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, aunque me dio un poco de lástima por la pequeña niña del parque, pero ¡Por favor! Sabemos muy bien que los Rowdyruff Boys son unos rudotes, incluso con una niña (Recuerden como en un capitulo Brick golpeó a princesa y ella es una niña(?) ) En fin.  
**

**¡Quiero aclarar una duda! Los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff girls tienen la misma edad que en el cartoon. **

**Y... ¿Como las chicas no se dieron cuenta que Boomer entró a su habitación? Si Mojo jojo pudo hacerlo tres veces ¿Por que Boomer no? xD (Hinata12Hyuga, yo también me acordé de ese capitulo cuando lo escribía LOL) **

**Bueno... ¿Otro adelanto? :A **

Repulsivo. 

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la menor y en menos de un segundo varias frases invadieron sus pensamientos.

_"Me alegra que mis besos te sean repulsivos." _

Idiota…

_"Si tan repulsivos son ¿Por qué sueñas con ellos?" _

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

"_Un pulpo me dijo por allí. Mal, mal, mal Bubbles… haz hecho mal en contarle tus sueños a un muñeco…" _

¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

**¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews, favoritos & alertas! ¡Me hacen muy muy muy feliz!~ ¿Quieren saber que ocurrió esa noche? ¡ Próximo capitulo! Nos leemos ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: **

1-Sigue habiendo mal lenguaje.

2-Capitulo largo. (No se si para su suerte :') )

**Aclaraciones: **Las Ppg & Rrb siguen siendo los mismos niños que en la serie.

**-Por favor, no odien al rubiecito... ¡Disfruten!~ **

**Las powerpuff Girls & los Rowdyruff Boys no me pertenecen! **

* * *

**Capítulo 4-** _ Villano + Heroína+ Bosque= Un oscuro secreto._

Boomer tuvo que pensar fugazmente. ¿Debería decirle a Brick que ya se encargó el solo? ¿Y si se enoja? ¿Y si le pregunta por qué no quiso compañía? ¿Si lo interroga? No podría contarle lo que pasó esa noche con la bebita llorona. Si Boomer llegaba a comentar sobre su salida nocturna tendría que contarle todo, y explicar muchas cosas sin mentir. Porque Brick sabe muy bien cuándo miente, y la verdad no le iba agradar al pelirrojo. No le agradaría lo que hizo esa noche. Ni siquiera al rubio le había agradado.

Por ahora no debía decir nada, era mejor así.

-Tienes razón –El rubio imito la sonrisa del rojo. Era una buena oportunidad para demostrarles a sus hermanos idiotas y a toda la asquerosa ciudad que odiaba a esa azulita, y que Boomer Him JAMÁS se fijaría en una Powerpuff girl. Además no todo estaba resuelto entre ellos dos, aún quedaba algo pendiente.-No debo hacerla esperar más.

Por fuera mostraba una seguridad infinita, pero por dentro sentía un _no sé qué_, mejor conocido como nervios.

* * *

Bubbles cerraba poco a poco sus parpados, y una vez que se cerraban los volvía a abrir de golpe. No quería quedarse dormida.

El autobús apagó su motor, dando a entender que ya habían llegado. La rubia no despegó su cabeza de la ventana, no lo haría hasta que todos salieran.

-Miren… ¿Son cámaras? ¡Saldremos en la tele! –Un niño gritó, y todos los demás le hicieron coro sacando casi medio cuerpo por las ventanillas y saludando a las cámaras que esperaban frente a la escuela. Las powerpuff girls dieron un grito ahogado. ¡No de nuevo!

El barullo que hacían los niños dentro del autobús captó la atención de los camarógrafos, comenzando a grabar sin dudar. Todos los niños salían corriendo emocionados, a excepción de tres.

-No puede ser, ¡Otra vez ellos! – Exclamó la azabache endureciendo sus puños- ¡Ahora van a ver, les romperé su…!

-¡Buttercup, no! –La pelirroja alcanzó a tomar a Buttercup de un brazo antes de que esta se lanzara contra ellos- ¡No podemos golpearlos! Son ciudadanos, no villanos.

-¡Pero son fastidiosos!

-Lo sé, pero golpeando no se resolverá nada, solo agrandará el problema.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? ¿Decirles que se vayan para que nos ignoren otra vez? –La chica de ojos esmeraldas hablaba con un tono enfadado.

-Sí, eso haremos.-Dijo Blossom volteando a ver a la ppg azul, que de nuevo no articulaba palabra. La mirada sombría de la rubia sorprendió a sus hermanas.- Bubbles, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… -susurró.

En ese momento bajó del autobús mirando la escena con miedo, siendo seguida por sus dos hermanas como si fuesen guardaespaldas.

_-Ahí viene_ – Murmuró uno de los chicos que sostenía la cámara y al cabo de unos segundo las tres chicas ya eran rodeadas. Se escucharon unos cuchicheos provocados por sus compañeros de clase, que no dejaban de mirarlas. La rubia pudo escuchar el nombre del rubio entre esos cuchicheos, lo que hizo que apresurara él paso.

Se hizo la lluvia de preguntas referente a la noticia del Rowdyruff boy, pero Bubbles siguió su camino, concentrando su vista al suelo. Estaba nerviosa, no lo negaba. Pero ella ya había dicho que todo era mentira, no tenía por qué volver a repetirlo ¿Verdad?

Con éxito logró pasar la puerta y entrar a su salón de clases, sin haber respuesto pregunta alguna. Sus hermanas no sabían si estar preocupadas u orgullosas, pero la multitud de gente ya había atosigado a la pelinegra y Buttercup era de las que no se mordía la lengua cuando algo le fastidiaba.

-¡Pueden largarse ya! –Bramó con su ceño fruncido, asustando a más de uno. Bubbles se dio la vuelta para mirar como la peliverde se ponía a gritarle a un hombre en su cara.- ¿Qué no ven que son tan molestos? ¡Ella ya dijo la verdad, así que LARGO! – Y les cerró la puerta en su cara, robándole una sonrisa a la rubia y una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la líder.

Se percataron de una presencia adulta, y Bubbles miró suplicante, pidiendo su ayuda. La maestra Keane asintió con dulzura, abriendo una ventana y utilizando quien-sabe-que-métodos para alejar a los reporteros, con éxito.

-Muchas gracias señorita Keane –Dijeron las tres al unísono. La maestra les guiñó un ojo.

-No hay de que chicas, y Bubbles… -Acarició la cabeza de la nombrada- te conozco muy bien y sé que tu jamás podrías hacer tal cosa. Solo quería que supieras que estoy de tu lado.

Bubbles sonrió y se sentó en una mesa con sus hermanas. Las clases ya habían comenzado y la señorita Keane había dejado unos ejercicios de sumas y restas. La ojiazul quería hacer sus ejercicios en paz, olvidándose de todo y concentrándose solamente en sus ejercicios, pero era difícil concentrarse teniendo que escuchar murmullos de ella por detrás. La rubia se encogió en su asiento.

¿Por qué no les quedaba claro que todo era mentira? ¿Están huecos de la cabeza acaso? No podía creer que hasta sus mismos compañeros, que ella había considerado sus amigos hablaran de ella a sus espaldas.

_**Plim**_

Un papelito hecho bolita se impactó en su frente y cayó sobre la mesa. Bubbles buscó discretamente al responsable de haberle arrojado aquel papel, pero todos estaban haciendo sus ejercicios con sus caritas "inocentes"

Se dio por vencida en su intento de encontrar al causante, así que abrió el papelito encontrando algo totalmente desagradable: Un corazón dibujado y en el centro recitaba…

"_**Boomer & Bubbles sentados en un árbol, se quieren, se besan, se pasan el chicle…" **_

La cara de Bubbles fué indescifrable…

¡ASCOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó golpeando la mesa y levantándose con brusquedad. No tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sorprendida de ella misma. Volteando hacía todos lados para ver quien se había dado cuenta, o mejor dicho QUIEN NO se había dado cuenta.

Si antes le molestaba que algunas personas la miraran, pues ahora sí que TODOS tenían puesta la mirada en ella.

El rostro de Bubbles comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo, tan rojizo como el moño que traía su hermana pelirroja que la miraba perturbada, y a su lado su otra hermana que la miraba como bicho raro.

-¡Bubbles! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó preocupada la señorita Keane. Los ojos de Bubbles se pusieron cristalinos de la vergüenza, y las risitas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar… ¿Qué debía responder?

_**Pip, pip, pip, pip… **_

¡Perfecto! ¡La salvo la línea de emergencia!

-¿Qué sucede alcalde? –Preguntó la pelirroja al contestar- Aja… ¿The amoeba Boys? ¿Está seguro que es una emergencia? Bien… iremos. ¡Vamos chicas!

Las dos obedecieron y salieron lo más pronto posible, sobre todo Bubbles que ansiaba por salir pronto de allí. Por suerte les tocó una emergencia sencilla y en tan solo minutos habían acabado con esos criminales, si es que se podrían llamar así.

Iban volando de regreso hasta que vieron a Blossom descender y aterrizar sobre el techo de un edificio. Las otras la imitaron.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Buttercup, mirando a todos lados queriendo encontrar la razón.

-Si, ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? –Preguntó la ojiazul, igual que su hermana.

-No lo sé, dinos tú ¿Qué sucede? –Blossom ladeo la cabeza, sin despegar su vista de la rubia. Las mejillas de la pequeña volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

-Eh… ¿De que hablas? -Fingió no saber de nada. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Sobre el papelito? ¿O ya se habría dado cuenta de…?

-¡No te hagas Bubbles! –Se apresuró la azabache, levantando los brazos al aire- ¡Una persona no grita a los cuatro vientos aterrada por que si!

-Menos cuando se está en clase, ¿Qué sucedió?

'_No se han dado cuenta…' _Pensó la rubia suspirando aliviada, pero aún estaba que ardía de la vergüenza, dudando si sería bueno contarles la razón de su aterrado grito. Jugueteo con su pie derecho, moviéndolo delicadamente como si pateara algo sin fuerza. ¿Podría decirles? Tal vez también podría aprovechar para decir lo que sucedió esa noche… ¿También sería bueno contarlo?

Lo pensó una segunda vez. Contar lo segundo era aún más vergonzoso que la bolita de papel. Definitivamente jamás podría contarles a sus hermanas de esa noche. No podría hacerlo sin llorar.

Era mejor así. Sería su oscuro secreto para siempre.

-No se rían –Infló las mejillas molesta, sacando la notita de su bolsillo y tendérsela a su hermana mayor que lo tomó enseguida. Las dos se acercaron para leer e hicieron muecas de fastidio.

-¿Por qué nos reiríamos de esto? ¡Es repulsivo! –Dijo Buttercup rompiéndolo en pedacitos.

Repulsivo. 

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la menor y en menos de un segundo varias frases invadieron sus pensamientos.

"_Me alegra que mis besos te sean repulsivos." _

Idiota…

"_Si tan repulsivos son ¿Por qué sueñas con ellos?" _

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

"_Un pulpo me dijo por allí. Mal, mal, mal Bubbles… haz hecho mal en contarle tus sueños a un muñeco…" _

¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

-¿Bubbles? ¡Tierra llamando a Bubbles! ¿Me escuchas? –La nombrada sacudió la cabeza desasiéndose de ese horrible recuerdo y apretando los puños. Miró a la pelinegra que la llamaba. Se mordió el labio queriendo relajarse para no llorar, pero sus ojos cada vez más acumulaban lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? – No pudo evitar llorar al preguntar. Necesitaba desahogarse. Sacar todas esas palabras que se apelotonaban en su garganta. Esa furia que tenía al serle arrebatado un sueño.

Pero hablar sobre ese tema era… delicado. Al único que pudo haberle contado sus penas era a su amigo Pulpi, pero hablar con su peluche ya no era seguro. Lo supo bien en aquella visita nocturna.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus rosadas mejillas y siente como unos brazos la rodean con protección. Sus ojos humedecidos se abren, descubriendo que son los brazos de Blossom, y después la pelinegra se une también al abrazo. La pequeña sonrió. Agradecía de tener unas hermanas como ellas.

-Todos lo olvidarán, no pueden seguir así siempre. –Quiso animar la pelinaranja- Volveremos a buscar a esa chica y haremos que confiese ¿De cuerdo?

Bubbles se separó del abrazo de sus hermanas y limpió una de sus mejillas. Sabía que era verdad, algún día todo lo olvidarían. Pero le molestaba tanto que a pesar de que haya dicho la verdad frente a cámaras, aun sigan creyendo esa mentira, y peor aún que inventen mas cosas para echar leña al fuego.

Pero ¿Cómo decirles a las chicas que no por eso eran sus lágrimas?

Su ánimo estaba al ras del suelo y todo era culpa de ese rubio. Pero lo que pasó, ya pasó, y no había vuelta atrás. Debía olvidar ese recuerdo y hacer como si jamás hubiese pasado… ¡Pero no podía! ¿Por qué? Porque en realidad pasó… y en su cabeza muy bien grabado se quedó.

* * *

_**Flasback **_

_Era una de las noches más frías que pudo haber hecho en la ciudad, sin embargo no tenía frío. Un calor leve rosaba su piel, ¿pero qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba? _

_Su cabeza le punzaba y sus mejillas también. Con dificultad entreabrió sus ojos y lo primero en vislumbrar fue mucha luz. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin abrir sus ojos por completo y cuando su vista se aclaró, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una chimenea. ¿Qué pasaba? Esa no era la chimenea de su casa. Si estuviera en su casa sentiría la suavidad de la alfombra, pero no. En cambio sentía el duro piso que parecía ser madera por su color. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, y gimió al intentar moverse con brusquedad, pues su cuerpo estaba en una mala posición que había quedado un poco adolorido. _

_-¿Sabes? Tienes el sueño muy pesado. _

_Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se congelo. No podía estarle pasando esto a ella… _

_-Las bofetadas no sirvieron de nada, así que esperé, y esperé y esperé… _

_Bubbles tragó duro, con temor de girar su mirada al lado contrario de la chimenea y encontrarse con él. ¿Podría huir? Eso no son cosas que hacen las súper heroínas, pero su cabeza aún le dolía y se sentía un poco mareada. No sabía que otros golpes además de las bofetadas le había hecho ese estúpido. _

_Lentamente se enderezó, quedando sentada. Respiró hondo y no supo de dónde sacó el valor para encararlo. _

_El rubio yacía sobre un sofá individual, acostado al revés, apoyando sus pies donde se recargaba la espalda y su pequeño cuerpo en el asiento. Pero esa posición no le impedía verla. La miraba al revés, pero podía verla de todas formas. _

_Sus ojos azul cobalto se clavaron como filosas agujas en los azul celeste de la rubia, y el choque de miradas le produjo un escalofrío. _

_Bubbles arrugó la nariz, y Boomer sonrió retador. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Bubbly? –Preguntó con un tono tan ácido que Bubbles jamás creyó que podría escucharlo algún día viniendo de el- ¿No te alegra ver a tu novio? _

_Era de esperarse que él ya sabía, si no ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría allí? _

_Ahora solo debía intentar razonar con él, aunque pareciera una tarea difícil. _

_-Escucha, yo... _

_-No ¡Escucha tú! - Interrumpió el rubio, volando como un rayo hasta ella. Bubbles ahogo un grito. En ningún momento se esperó esa acción y se alejó con la misma rapidez que el rubio- ¿De qué… romance… hablas?-Arrastró las palabras amenazador- ¡Yo no sé de donde sacaste esa estupidez, ni en qué momento llegaste a creerlo! Pero que te quede claro, bebita llorona- Siseo venenoso apretando más los puños- Tú no eres mi novia ¡Y jamás serás mi novia! Por tu culpa casi me botan del equipo. ¡No tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para quedarme! _

_Los dos mantenían su distancia mientras rodeaban la sala con pasos lentos, sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro. Bubbles miraba de rato en rato sus puños tratando de adivinar sus movimientos, en el caso de un ataque sorpresa. No bajaría la guardia. _

_Boomer estaba muy enojado, se podía notar en sus ojos. No era la misma mirada de odio que le dedicaba siempre en cada pelea. Esta vez era diferente. Más fría. Más ruda. Si sus ojos fueran rojos juraría que esa mirada le pertenecía a Brick. _

_Bubbles comenzaba a molestarse con cada palabra que soltaba el rubio. ¡Pues bien! Le alegra mucho que piense eso. Ella también lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho. ¡Y no se iba a quedar callada! Ella también tenía muchas cosas que decirle. _

_-¡Ningún romance, tarado! –Respondió con brusquedad. A Bubbles no le gustaba decir malas palabras, pero el chico la orillaba a hacerlo.- ¡Todo es falso! ¿Crees que yo saldría contigo? ¡Nunca en la vida! Eres muy estúpido–El enojo se estaba apoderando de ella, teniendo las inmensas ganas de lanzarle un rayo a su enorme cabezota. Debía controlarse. Sabía que con un simple ataque, ya no se detendrían. Necesitaba hablar para dejar claro todo y para eso debía guardar la calma_. Quitó su posición de batalla _– Solo escúchame, no hay que pelear… -Boomer entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estupidez acaba de decir? ¡Por supuesto que deben pelear!- Alguien lo inventó. Yo nunca dije eso, los dos solo somos… victimas. _

_-Si no lo dijiste tú, ¿Quién lo dijo?- A la heroína le ponía de nervios que el chico aun no quitara su posición de pelea. Sentía que en cualquier momento el ojiazul se le dejaba venir para propinarle una golpiza._

_-Tru.. Truquearon una entrevista…-Dijo casi en un susurro. ¡Pero que tonta! ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Ella, tartamudeando frente a Boomer? No podía mostrarse débil ahora- Una chica elegante y pelirroja, y pecosa. –Dijo con más seguridad, endureciendo su mirada. _

_Boomer sonrió con satisfacción. _

_-¿Miedo, Bubbly? Deberías tenerlo…-Soltó una ligera pero dulce risita al ver como la rubia ponía una cara molesta con su comentario. Relajó sus músculos quitando su pose de pelea, pero estaría atento a cualquier movimiento de su contraparte. Bubbles soltó un suspiro de alivio para sus adentros, pero aun así no debía confiarse.- De todas formas tienes la culpa, por ser tan idiota. _

_Nuevamente el enojo de Bubbles subió. ¡No dejaría que ese tonto la insultara! _

_-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, y el idiota eres tú! –Apuntó severa al chico.- ¡Por esa y muchas otras razones nunca saldría contigo! -Boomer enarco una ceja. Con un pequeño insulto la pequeña ya estaba furiosa. Al rubio se le encendió el bombillo. Si quería luchar con ella, entonces debía hacerla rabiar. _Tarea fácil _se dijo a sí mismo. _

_-¡No me hagas reír, llorona! Morirías por salir conmigo! –Dijo surcando una sonrisa burlona._

_-¡Sueña con eso! Eres un malcriado, sucio y grosero- La voz de Bubbles estaba cargada de enojo y la sonrisa de Boomer desapareció con esa revelación.- Se me revuelve el estómago de solo imaginar tus feos abrazos y tus repulsivos besos._

_-¡Tus besos son los repulsivos! –Ahora estalló él- ¿Crees que me gustaron? ¡Claro que no! ¡No sabes cuánto sufrí al recibirlos, niña boba! Sentí asco.- Boomer la miró fijamente. - Pero ¿Sabes? Me alegra que mis besos te sean repulsivos…- Su ácida sonrisa volvió y la pequeña desconfió de ella- Si tan repulsivos son, ¿Por qué sueñas con ellos? _

_-¿Soñar con ellos? ¡Nunca eh soñado con ellos, tonto!- La sonrisa de Boomer creció más. La tenía atrapada._

_-Oh, ¿Enserio? Eso no fue lo que me dijo un amiguito tuyo. _

_¿Amiguito? ¿Qué amiguito? ¿Se refería a…?_

_Los ojos celestes de la pequeña se abrieron a más no poder. No podía ser cierto. ¿Sería que él escuchó su conversación con pulpi?_

_De pronto las imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza. Ella abrazando a su peluche. La puerta cerrándose. La voz del rubio. El dolor en su cabeza. Las orbes azules del chico. La obscuridad reinando. Y al final, ella tirada en la fría madera frente a la chimenea. _

_Su corazón tembló. ¡Sus hermanas! ¿Cómo estarían sus hermanas? ¿El resto de los rowdy's las habrían capturado? _

_- Un pulpo me dijo por allí. Mal, mal, mal Bubbles… haz hecho mal en contarle tus sueños a un muñeco…_

_-¿¡Donde están mis hermanas!? – Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rosado de la pena. _

_-Tranquila rubia, ellas siguen en tu casa durmiendo.-Menciono con tanta tranquilidad, al parecer volviendo por unos momentos a su tono habitual.- De todas formas ellas no tenían nada que ver, esto es entre tú y yo. Mis hermanos acabarán con ellas después, pero hoy yo me encargo de ti. –De sus espaldas sacó un objeto purpura, pero Bubbles al fijarse mejor, notó que se trataba de su tan amado peluche.- Ah, si… y también de tu tonto muñeco. _

_-¡Pulpi! –Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, en expresión sorprendida- ¡Déjalo en paz, él no te ha hecho nada! _

_¿Boomer debía creer a Bubbles como una loca? Lo decía como si el pequeño muñeco fuera real. Sus orbes azul cobalto se fijaron en el muñeco que yacía entre sus manos, con su gorro gracioso y su sonrisa feliz. _

_Boomer sonrió inconscientemente. Dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de ternura hacia el muñeco. Le gustaba. Le parecía gracioso y abrazable. ¿Era coincidencia que a él también le agradaran los pulpos? Y no solo los pulpos, adoraba cualquier animal, pero eso solo lo sabían sus hermanos y por esa razón recibía burlas por ser tan sensible con los pequeños animales. _

_Bubbles lo miró por cortos segundos. ¿Acaso estaba sonriendo? Ahora más que nada creía que el chico sufría de bipolaridad. ¡Había hecho como mil caras en 10 minutos! Pero ahora que el rubio estaba distraído ¿Debía atacarlo? ¿Huir? ¡Pero no podía dejar a Pulpi a su merced! _

_Miró el suelo, pensando en alguna posibilidad, pero pensó demasiado lento porque al subir la mirada, pegó un grito de horror al tener al rubio frente a ella, a unos pocos centímetros. La niña de inmediato se hizo hacía atrás buscando distancia, pero para su mala suerte se encontraba una pared tras ella que no había notado. Su cabeza rebota en la pared por el impacto y cierra los ojos al sentir más dolor de lo que ya sentía, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con algo que no esperó. _

_Boomer le tendía el muñeco, con expresión serena en su rostro. _

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendida, vigilando los movimientos del chico._

_-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estoy devolviendo! –Su ceño se frunció. La rubia no sabía que decir… ¿Era una trampa? ¡Si era una trampa para darle un golpe, lo pagaría! _

_-¿Por qué? –Preguntó en tono acusador y al tiempo sorprendido. El chico se encogió de hombros, volviendo con su expresión anterior. _

_-Bueno… solo tienes razón –se explicó- Él no me ha hecho nada malo.- Bubbles no despego la mirada. ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿Podría ser que no fuera tan malo? ¿Debía confiar en él? _

_La mano de Bubbles se acercó lentamente hacía el muñeco, desconfiada. Obviamente sin dejar de vigilar a su contraparte, que se mantenía allí, con esa mirada tan… relajada, serena, hasta inocente. Faltaban milímetros para rozar el muñeco, pero la voz del ojiazul la sobresaltó. _

_-Bubbles… quiero verte…-La chica desvió sus mirada del pulpo para ver los azules del chico. _

_-¿Eh? –Balbuceo, sin entender. _

_-…Retorciéndote del asco…-Completó. _

_Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que ni la heroína lo vio venir. Sin avisar, el rostro del chico se le fue enzima, dando inicio a algo que la rubia jamás se esperó._

_Su tortura. _

_Los labios ajenos aprisionaron los suyos con rudeza por un corto lapso de tiempo. El besó se profundizo al no haber espació tras la rubia, y fue roto al instante por el mismo que lo inició. Bubbles quedó inmóvil. Sus labios temblaron de miedo, al igual que sus piernas. Se apegó lo más que podía a la pared, con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca. _

_Boomer retrocedió como un misil llevándose consigo al muñeco, deseoso de pelea, imaginando que la rubia estaría hecha una furia y así iniciaría su lucha a muerte. _

_Pero la siguiente escena lo desconcertó. _

_Boomer esperó con su posición de lucha a la ojiazul, pero de pronto la rubia cayó al suelo arrodillada, en estado de shook, haciendo que la sonrisa sínica del rubio desapareciera, para poner una confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no estaba molesta? _

_La rubia emitió un pequeño sollozo poco audible, pero que no pasó desapercibido para Boomer. El azul fijó su mirada detenidamente en el rostro de la niña que miraba el piso. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos y humedecidos. Las lágrimas de cocodrilo resbalaban por sus mejillas y terminaban mojando el suelo. Eso asustó al rubio. Parecía que lloraba pero ningún sonido de dolor o algo parecido salía de su boca. _

_Boomer jamás en su vida había visto llorar a alguien en silencio. Ni él había llorado alguna vez silencio, así que lo desconocía totalmente. _

_La situación comenzó a ponerlo incómodo, al igual que el ambiente. Boomer se enderezó, alzando una ceja mientras un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Se preocupó enseguida. No por ella, si no, por él._

_¿¡Es que acaso tan mal besaba!?_

_En verdad… ¿Tan desagradable fue? ¿Su boca tenía mal olor? ¡Imposible! Lavó sus dientes más de quince veces ¡Su boca jamás había estado tan limpia! Solo por si las dudad llevo sus manos hasta sus labios y sopló. _

_No. No podía ser su aliento. Olía a menta. ¡Se acabó el tubo de pasta dental! Obviamente debía oler bien. _

_¿Entonces qué era lo que tenía? ¿Sus labios tenían un súper poder paralizador? Era lo más creíble en ese entonces, aunque algo infantil. Él no había sentido nada, a pesar de la mueca de asco que hizo al rosar sus labios, no le pareció tan desagradable como creía que sería. Pero jamás lo admitiría. Siempre dirá que le dio náuseas y quiso morirse. _

_La pequeña seguía en el suelo y Boomer volvió a respirar hondo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acercarse a ella? Y después de acercarse ¿Qué haría? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Tal vez… solo tal vez si le devolvía su muñeco ella regresaría a la normalidad ¿No? Y así ambos lucharían hasta ya no poder. _

_O tal vez… podría aprovecharse de su debilidad y atacarla, pero sí ella no se defendía no era divertido, así que prefería la primera opción. _

_Lanzó el pulpo sin mucha fuerza hasta que este cayó y resbalo, quedando frente a la rubia. Bubbles levantó la mirada dedicándole al chico una mirada de profundo odio. El azul se sorprendió un poco, pues aunque Bubbles mirara molesta, aún conservaba ese aire angelical. Pero esta vez no. _

_Era lo que él quería, que le mirara molesta y furiosa. Él creyó que verla así sería divertido, sin embargo solo le produjo escalofríos. _

_Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que esa acción no había estado bien… _

_Él rubio le había arrebatado uno de sus preciados sueños a Bubbles. _

_Su __**primer **__beso. _

_El primer beso que __**JAMÁS **__volver a ocurrir. _

_En sus pensamientos negaba rotundamente. Quería convencerse de que no había sido real. ¡No pudo haber sido real! Su primer beso ¿Con un villano? ¡Las cosas no tenían que ser así, maldición! El primer beso era especial, único, con la persona que se ama._

_Bubbles soñaba con el día que llegara su apuesto príncipe azul, montado sobre un hermoso unicornio rosa. Él tan elegante la cargaría como toda princesa, sus miradas se cruzarían y en ese momento surgiría el amor. Él sonríe, ella se sonroja y lentamente sus rostros se acercan sintiendo el acelerar de sus corazones, hasta que por fin el pequeño espacio que había entre sus labios desaparece y daría su primer beso de amor. Tan dulce, tan delicado, tan lleno de cariño. _

_En cambio, obtuvo uno frío, agresivo, forzoso, y cargado de puro odio. No amor. _

_¡Ese sueño fue cruelmente destruido por ese idiota que era todo lo contrario a un príncipe! Y se sentía tan… mal. En verdad muy mal._

_A pesar que el beso duró cortos segundos, para Bubbles fue una eterna tortura. Y el responsable como si nada, viéndola. Seguro divirtiéndose de verla tan débil. Si quería verla así, pues lo había logrado. Pero no sería por mucho, ese tonto se enteraría que Bubbles Utonio no era tan débil como todos creen. _

_El ojiazul ya se estaba cansando. Le había entregado el estúpido muñeco, el cual ahora la chica abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en él. No se atrevía a hablar, o incluso acercarse. ¡Debía pensar rápido en algo o sería una vergüenza terminar como un cobarde cuando al principio se mostraba muy fuerte! _

_Bajó la mirada llevando su mano a la barbilla, pensando, hasta que miró una sombra en el suelo. Boomer parpadeo confundido, y levantó la vista. Ahora fue él quien gritó horrorizado al tener a la rubia frente a él, a pocos centímetros con la mirada sombría. Bubbles, con una fuerza descomunal, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo salir disparado y traspasando todas las paredes de la casa de Fuzzy, sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar, tal y como él se lo hizo a ella._

_Boomer terminó fuera de la cabaña, tirado entre las hojas secas que caían de los grandes árboles. Llevo sus manos a su mejilla, emitiendo un quejido. Estaba furioso y a la vez sorprendido. El golpe había sido con una fuerza tan brutal, que se asemejaba a los golpes de Butch, ¡Y eso era decir mucho! _

_El rrb voló como rayo adentrándose de nuevo a la casa, para devolverle el golpe a la llorona. En cambio, ella ya no se encontraba allí. Había un agujero en el techo, haciéndole entender que se había marchado. _

_Pensó en seguirla, pero se detuvo al poco tiempo. _

_Nuevamente llevo una mano a su mejilla, que punzaba del dolor._

_-Niña estúpida… -Susurró con molestia.- Esto no se acaba aquí. _

_Se quedó viendo el agujero por un tiempo, pensando en el cambio drástico que había tenido la chica. Tal vez sus besos si eran muy desagradables como para llorar… _

_-Oh no… -Se quedó quieto en su lugar, llevando una mano a su boca y rozar delicadamente sus labios. ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca había dado un beso. Siempre se dijo que nunca en su vida lo haría, y de pronto lo hace con su némesis solo para hacerla rabiar. _

_Había escuchado en las novelas baratas de Mojo algo sobre de que los besos se dan para demostrar afecto. Amor y esas cursilerías estúpidas. Por tal motivo no lo haría nunca. Nunca se enamoraría y viviría su vida feliz burlándose de otros y… _

_-…_

_¡MOMENTO!_

_Eso significaba… ¿¡Qué le había demostrado afecto a… Bubbles!? ¿AFECTO DE AMOR?_

_Y no solo eso, había dado su PRIMER beso a una… ¡A UNA SUPER TONTA!_

_-Boomer… ¡Pero que idiotez más grande hiciste, tonto, tonto! –Se regañó a el mismo, jalando sus cabellos desesperado.-…Mis hermanos van a matarme si se enteran… -Musitó nervioso. ¡Ellos no tenían por qué saberlo! Nadie había visto nada. Los únicos testigos habían sido los muebles y las paredes. No había nadie más aparte de ellos dos… Bueno, se encontraba Fuzzy, pero este yacía atado y medio muerto en un rincón. Solo para asegurarse reviso, y sí. Allí estaba Fuzzy tal y como lo dejó. _

_Suspiró con alivio, pero no evitaba el sentirse muy idiota. Le demostró afecto a su mayor rival sin darse cuenta… ¡Pero es que el no sentía amor por ella! Nunca sentirá amor por nadie. Era un Rowdyruff Boy, un criminal, y los criminales no debían sentir esas cosas por chicas. _

_Sacudió su cabeza. No debía pensar en eso. ¡El odiaba a Bubbles! Y aunque ese beso no le pareció tan desagradable, tenía que decir que lo fue. El más asqueroso de todo el mundo. ¡Y que ese beso no fue de amor! ¡Para nada de amor! _

_-Tengo que volver antes de que mis hermanos noten que no estoy… -Dijo para sí mismo. Miró al rincón donde se encontraba Fuzzy y aunque este estuviera durmiendo, Boomer se despidió muy alegre de él. _

_Emprendió el vuelo hacía la casa de Mojo, dejando un agujero mas en el techo de Fuzzy, y también en la de Mojo jojo. Al fin y al cabo el techo del mono ya estaba agujerado de sus tantas salidas, una mas no la iba a notar. _

…_Y lo que pasó en la casa del bosque, se quedaría en el bosque…_

* * *

_Bubbles aterrizó en el techo de su casa, siendo lo más silenciosa posible. Su respiración era muy acelerada, y sus ojos estaban rojos de haber llorado todo el camino. Se sentía tan mal, que necesitaba cepillarse los dientes en ese instante._

_Voló hacía la ventana, buscando la abertura por donde había entrado el rubio, pero no había nada. Las ventanas estaban bien cerradas y sin rastros de haber sido dañadas. ¿Por dónde había entrado ese mequetrefe? _

_Estuvo dando vueltas a su casa hasta encontrar una forma de entrar sin hacer ruido. Al poco tiempo lo logró, y lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta el baño y tallarse los dientes una y otra vez. _

_Fue hasta su habitación, encontrando a sus hermanas aun dormidas. Suspiro de alivio. Menos mal que no les había pasado nada. _

_Con cuidado de no despertarlas se metió a la cama junto con su compañero pulpi. Sus ojos y cuerpo estaban cansados. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Faltaban 15 minutos para que fueran las tres de la mañana._

_La rubia se acurrucó entre las mantas abrazando a su muñeco. No quería pensar más en esa horrible noche y dedicarse a dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban. Pero estaría despertándose de rato en rato, alerta por si el rubio intentaba volver por ella… _

_Definitivamente, esa fue la peor noche de toda su existencia._

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

_******Y final del cuarto capitulo~ Gosh, ahora ya saben que pasó esa noche entre ellos... ¡Espero que les haya gustado! A mi me encanta eso de "Amor/odio" entre las ppg y rrb~ **_

_**Boomer, a pesar de estar furioso, no deja de asomarse su lado inocente. Espero no lo hayan odiado por lo que hizo º^º**__**  
**_

_**Les daría un adelanto, pero... Por ahora no tengo nada escrito del siguiente, tengo muchas ideas que aun no se ordenan y no me decido que idea escribir ^^u lol. **_

_**También tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, eh vuelto a clases y eso es muy... triste. ;n; **_

_**En fin, me despido. ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! ¿Me dejan otro? **_

_**Nos leemos ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Las powerpuff Girls no son de mi pertenencia**

* * *

**Capítulo 5- **Problema tras problema.

Las tres chicas ya estaban de vuelta en la escuela, llegando justo a tiempo para la hora del recreo. Acordaron que después de clases irían a hacer nuevamente una búsqueda por la reportera, causante de los nervios de Bubbles.

Por ahora solo se divertían.

La pelirroja saltaba la cuerda con dos de sus compañeras, alejadas del relajo que hacían Buttercup y sus demás compañeros que jugaban quemados. Bubbles también se mantenía alejada de ellos, pues no quería recibir el golpe de un balón extraviado. Mientras se dedicaba a hacer lindos dibujos en el suelo con tizas de colores, junto a una de sus amigas que también disfrutaba mucho dibujar.

La ojiazul sonrió. Por un momento en el día se sintió tranquila, sin el temor de ser observada o ser el blanco de burlas.

-¡Es una linda flor, Bubbles! –Alagó su compañera de nombre Casey, que miraba asombrada la colorida planta. La rubia le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga pelinegra.

-Gracias… pero aún le falta algo. –Bubbles se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de observar su dibujo.

-Yo sé que le falta – Casey captó la atención de la rubia- ¡Mas amigas!

-¿Amigas?

-Aja… Está muy solita ¿Ves? ¡Necesita más amigas!

Bubbles nuevamente miró su dibujo y le dio la razón a Casey. Su flor era muy bonita y alegre, pero estaba solitaria. Si Bubbles fuera una flor le gustaría tener más flores a su alrededor.

-¡Tienes razón!

Bubbles tomó su tiza color verde y comenzó a dibujar el tallo de su segunda flor. Debía admitir que había mejorado en sus dibujos, ya no eran tan torcidos como antes, pero aún le faltaba mejorar. Tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo y pidió al profesor tomar algunas clases de arte, pues Bubbles quería dedicarse a la pintura cuando fuera grande.

Tomó la tiza color rojo para iniciar con los pétalos, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercar la tiza al suelo, un pie se impactó sobre su dibujo provocando que la rubia respingara del susto.

Miró el zapato brillante y reluciente que yacía sobre su flor, y no tardó en formar una mueca desagradable. Solo una persona podría llevar esos zapatos tan limpios, caros y perfectos.

-¡Oye! Quita tu pie de mi dibujo, Princesa –Levantó la mirada y comprobó que aquel zapato le pertenecía a la pecosa, que le veía con superioridad.

-¿Qué? Solo porque ahora eres el centro de atención ¿Te crees con el derecho de decirles a otros que hacer?

La estruendosa voz de la chica resonó por el patio, haciendo que los que jugaban a su alrededor de detuvieran a ver la escena. Algunos se preocuparon, y otros simplemente sonrieron esperando un momento de acción en su aburrido día.

-¡No molestes Princesa! ¡Solo estás celosa porque a tu jamás eres el centro de atención y las cámaras ni caso te hacen! –Defendió Casey, colocándose a un lado de la heroína. Princesa arrugó la nariz molesta ante el comentario.

-¿Qué yo no llamo la atención? JA! ¡Yo soy muy popular en el mundo y todos me conocen! ¡Mi papi es el hombre más rico de la ciudad!

-¡A nadie le importa eso, ahora quita tu pie de mi dibujo! –Por fin habló Bubbles, y Princesa sonrió arrogante.

-Yo salgo en televisión, en revistas, en el periódico, ¿Por qué? porque soy bonita, popular y rica…- La pecosa colocó sus manos en su cadera y examino a la rubia de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, cosa que notaron todos-… No como tú, que solo te buscan porque eres la noviecita de un criminal más buscado en saltadilla ¡Así que no te creas la gran cosa!

Bubbles apretó los puños, pero no era tan tonta. Ella jamás golpearía a un ciudadano, estaría mal hacerlo y sería regañada por Blossom. La pecosa notó los puños de la rubia, y esperó a que el golpe llegara, pero no llegó. Sonrió maliciosa, recordando que una súper heroína y por mas odiosa que fuera, no sería capaz de golpearla.

-¡Él-no-es-mi-novio!

-¿No? ¡Eso no fue lo que yo escuché que dijeras en televisión!

_-Es verdad, ella dijo eso… -_Se escuchó un comentario entre los espectadores. Bubbles no se había percatado que sus compañeros formaron un circulo a su alrededor. Un lado apoyaba a princesa y el otro lado apoyaba a Bubbles.

-¡Ya les dije que la grabación es falsa, así que solo quita tu horrible zapato y vete!

-Si no lo hago ¿Qué? –Rio burlona- ¿Tu novio vendrá a golpearme? – Bubbles abrió sus ojos aterrada dejando solo el sonido de la tiza roja que dejo caer de su mano. Princesa se sorprendió por aquella reacción, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que su expresión no era por su comentario.

_-Eres tan odiosa que ganas no me faltan… _

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de princesa al escuchar esa voz. Lentamente se giró y tragó duro al ver a quien menos se esperaba.

Los niños que estaban detrás de princesa se habían hecho a los lados temerosos abriendo un camino para cierto rubio. Todos permanecían en completo silencio sin moverse de su lugar, por el miedo a ser atacados si hacen un movimiento brusco. Uno que otro ya se había orinado en los pantalones.

Princesa se lamentó internamente por haber abierto la boca.

Los ojos de Bubbles fueron a posarse en la mirada del chico. Este solo sonreía malicioso a la pecosa, mientras ella, aunque no se notara demasiado, temblaba. Bubbles debía defenderla, aunque sea una niña malcriada y odiosa debía defenderla como buena heroína. Sabía que tenía que intervenir de inmediato, pero no se movió ni un poco para hacer algo.

Boomer se impaciento al ver que la pecosa no se movía de su camino y todos los niños fueron testigos de cómo el rubio le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que la hizo volar lejos. Los demás niños corrieron despavoridos del lugar.

Sin la estorbosa de princesa, los dos rubios quedaron frente a frente y no tardaron en posicionarse en modo de pelea, pero solo eso. Ninguno hacía algún movimiento, solo se miraban mutuamente, tal vez solo esperando a que atacara uno para corresponder el otro. Pero ninguno hacía nada.

Bubbles miró con detenimiento los ojos de su contraparte. Su mirada era tan distinta ahora. Esa noche parecía tan seguro, retador, frívolo... Pero ahora, su mirada era diferente, como muy forzado a estar molesto.

Boomer al igual que Bubbles se fijaba en el mirar de la niña. Sus ojos reflejaban molestia y a la vez tristeza, seguramente por lo que le había hecho. Él aún tenía aquella duda… ¿Habría malentendido las cosas con ese pequeño beso? El solo quería que se asqueara, no que se pusiera a llorar… pero ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡No lo entendía!

"_-Bubbles… quiero verte…-La chica desvió su mirada del pulpo para ver los azules del chico._

_-¿Eh? –Balbuceo, sin entender._

_-…Retorciéndote del asco…-Completó."_

Inevitablemente las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron violentamente con aquel recuerdo. Había dado su primer beso… con ella. Con esa chica que se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo con extrañeza. '¿_Por qué no me atacas?¡Maldición!' _Pensó el chico. Él no quería ser el primero en atacar, pero tenía que hacerlo para demostrar que esa niña boba no era su novia y que ese beso que le dio fue por odio y nada más. ¡Porque no le gustó ese beso! ¡Para nada!

-Yo… no te amo…- Murmuró solo para que la rubia lo escuchara. Se dijo idiota a si mismo por haberlo dicho con timidez, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los nervios le estaban traicionando. Bubbles alzó una ceja, pensando que eso era muy obvio- Lo que pasó ayer, no lo hice por amor ¿Entendido? –volvió a decir en un susurro. Bubbles entendió que si lo decía en voz baja era porque sus hermanos no lo sabían y se alivió por ello.

* * *

Las otras dos súper heroínas jugaban al otro extremo del patio, hasta que escucharon a sus compañeros gritar y salir huyendo. Buttercup dejó de botar el balón y miró hacia el lado contrario de donde corrían los niños. Blossom detuvo a uno de los chicos que huían de la camisa y preguntó por el motivo de sus gritos. Lo que respondió este fue…

"¡El novio de Bubbles!" Para después soltarse y seguir huyendo.

Buttercup y Blossom se miraron perturbadas

* * *

Bubbles estaba a punto de responderle al rubio de no ser que el resto de los Rowdy aterrizaron a un lado de Boomer, de modo que Brick quedara en el medio como debe de ser.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Boomer sufrió un impacto, otra vez por parte de Brick. Butch rio y el rubio solo se tocó la zona adolorida.

-¡Boomer! ¿Qué mierda estás esperando?

-¿Co…Como dices? –Preguntó incrédulo. Butch miro sobre el hombro de Bubbles y sonrió con burla, provocándole un escalofrió a Bubbles que se había alejado unos cuantos pasos desde su llegada.

-Parece que Boomer golpeo a tu novia, Brick…-Mencionó con voz arrogante, haciendo que Brick mirara hacia donde el, notando a princesa moribunda en el suelo. El de mirada carmín lo fulminó. Desde aquella vez que Princesa se les intentó unir al equipo, Burch no dejaba de joderlo con eso de que ella era su novia, y eso le hacía rabiar. Pero parecía que Butch no solo lo había dicho por molestar a su hermano mayor, si no por otra de sus malas intenciones-… Creo que sería justo que tú hicieras lo mismo con su novia. –Esta vez el pelinegro formo esa enfermiza sonrisa que el más pequeño odiaba.

Boomer abrió mucho sus ojos y volteó a ver a su pelirrojo hermano, que sonreía, al parecer gustándole la idea. Boomer no supo porque, pero esa idea no le había agradado para nada, tal vez porque esa era SU pelea, no de Brick.

¿O será por otra cosa?

-Pues ya que el idiota de Boomer no comienza…

-¡No! –La voz del rubio los desconcertó.- ¡Esta es MI pelea!

Seguido de esto, Boomer se lanzó contra la rubia con la intención de darle un puñetazo, que con suerte esta esquivó. Bubbles quiso devolverle el golpe pero el rubio de igual forma los esquivaba. Ambos se elevaron dando inicio con su tan esperada lucha.

Los hermanos del menor se quedaban viendo desde abajo como el rubio luchaba con la bebita llorona. Pero a Brick algo no le gustaba, sin embargo, no sabía qué.

_-¡Alto allí, par de idiotas! _

Brick sonrió al escuchar la voz de la "rosita" mientras que Butch borraba la suya, motivo de la pelea.

-Esta vez se tardaron demasiado. –Comentó Brick, encarando a la pelirroja. Buttercup miró detrás de ellos, encontrando a una Princesa herida. La azabache sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Por fin hicieron algo útil!–Dijo la morena sin despegar su ojos esmeraldas de la pecosa. Esperó el regaño de la pelirroja, pero este nunca llegó. Buttercup miró a su hermana, que miraba hacia el cielo preocupada por la rubia.

Brick aprovecho su distracción para atacarla.

-¡Blossom cuida… ¡ahh! – El azabache no dejó terminar la oración puesto que le lanzó una bola de energía verde.

Blossom bajó la mirada, pero era demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo ya la tenía acorralada contra el suelo mientras sostenía las muñecas de la chica con una mano y con la otra le golpeaba el rostro una y otra vez. Blossom forcejó para zafarse, y sopló con su aliento de hielo en el rostro de Brick, haciendo que este se echara hacia atrás y la pelirroja pudiera tomar ventaja.

Los verdes se movían con rapidez de un lado a otro, lanzando ataques. Pero llegó el momento en que la distancia entre ellos fue muy corta y comenzó su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ellos estaban tan concentrados en sus peleas, que ningún par le prestó atención a los azules. Más que los camarógrafos que en menos de tres minutos ya se encontraban alrededor de la escuela, solamente grabando a "la parejita"

La lucha de los azules era fuerte. La gran pelea que Boomer tanto esperaba. Los ataques eran intensos. Duraron mucho lanzándose rayos, gritos sónicos, bolas de energía, puñetazos, patadas, etc… hasta llegar al punto que los dos jadeaban, exhaustos.

Boomer se fijó en los labios de la pequeña, notando un hilo de sangre. El cabello de esta estaba desordenado, y sus mejillas rojas por los golpes que le había dado. Bubbles también observaba cuánto daño le había hecho al chico. Un ojo de este se encontraba enrojecido, su ropa estaba desgastada, y de su labio inferior brotaba un líquido carmesí, sin exagerar.

-Ya lo sé…-Contestó la rubia entre jadeos. Estaba muy agotada. El chico se desconcertó por un momento.-… Sé que no lo hiciste por amor. -Se movió con rapidez e Intentó darle una patada en el rostro, pero el chico alcanzó a echarse hacia atrás esquivándolo. Boomer atrapó el pie de la chica con el que intento atacarle y con fuerza la arrojó al suelo provocando grietas en el cemento.

Bubbles gimió de dolor. Estaba tan exhausta y su cuerpo le dolía. El chico estaba de igual forma, pero aun podía mantenerse.

El la miró desde el cielo. Bubbles estaba tan herida e indefensa. Miró alrededor y captó a un camarógrafo escondido. Boomer tragó duro. Si tenía una oportunidad de probar su odio a hacía ella, era ahora.

Juntó sus manos y poco a poco se fue formando una bola de energía eléctrica. Mientras la bola se formaba, miraba por enzima a la rubia que aún permanecía en el frio cemento, sin hacer algo para defenderse, o evitarlo. Sus ojos celestes se conectaron con los suyos. Su mirada parecía triste y rendida.

Bubbles se removió un poco en su lugar, pero paró. Ya no tenía caso seguir. Estaba cansada, herida, y tal vez las cosas serían mejor así. Si él le lanzaba aquella esfera eléctrica y la derrotaba, se probaría que entre ella y el jamás hubo algo, y las burlas y acosos terminarían para siempre. No hizo nada, más que esperar por el golpe. Le dolería mucho, de eso estaba consiente, pero ya no importaba.

Por último, se atrevió a ver a su contraparte a los ojos y Bubbles no supo cómo describir la expresión que puso el rubio. La miró entre confundido, decepcionado, y arrepentido. Pero la última no podía ser posible.

Boomer solo esperaba que, después de lanzar su ataque la chica pudiera esquivarlo. Alzó sus manos al aire junto con la esfera, calculando la fuerza con la que la lanzaría y…

"..._entonces Boomer hizo explotar la puerta y nos voltearon a ver… él se acercó y después el… el me… el me be…"_

El rubio sacudió la cabeza desesperado. ¿Por qué se había acordado de eso?

Justamente cuando lanzó la esfera, algo muy grande se estrelló contra él, haciéndolo volar hacía un edificio, y provocando el desvío del ataque hacía el camarógrafo. Por suerte, el joven que se escondía con la cámara logró tirarse al suelo sin sufrir daños, pero desgraciadamente su videocámara quedó hecha pedazos, perdiendo todo su material.

_-¡Bubbles! _

Boomer escucho el grito desgarrador de la pelinegra, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la cosa que lo golpeo era nada más que su hermano Butch inconsciente. Buttercup después de haberlo noqueado, lo utilizó como catapulta contra Boomer.

-¡Despierta, Butch! –El menor sacudió al azabache sin obtener reacción de él. Miró hacia el frente y miró a su hermano mayor venir hacia ellos, que había podido zafarse de la pelirroja. Brick solo hizo una señal de que tenían que irse, y cogió uno de los pies del pelinegro y se lo llevó.

La escena pudo haberle hecho reír a Boomer. Su molesto hermano era llevado de cabeza y además inconsciente. Estaba como para tomarle una fotografía. Sin embargo, no podía reír en ese momento.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, queriéndole dar un último vistazo a la rubia. Vio como sus dos hermanas se posicionaban a un lado de ella, y acariciaban su cabeza con cariño. Unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban de su mejilla, y Boomer de nuevo sintió ese _No sé qué_ en su pecho.

¿Remordimiento?

-¡Date prisa, Boomer! -Brick gritó enfadado. El rubio acató la orden de inmediato.

Tal vez no la haya destruido como lo era su propósito, pero con dejarla mal herida era suficiente para convencer a Brick de su lealtad.

Brick mencionó que la próxima vez las derrotarían. Boomer solo se hizo mentalmente una pregunta.

¿Podrá sentirse normal la próxima vez?

* * *

-¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? ¿Necesitas jugo?¿Otra manta? ¡Ya se! Te traeré un pastel~ ¿Quieres un pastel? ¿O prefieres un…

-Profesor- Llamó la alegre y dulzona voz de Bubbles- No se preocupe, de verdad estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó el profesor inseguro, viendo a su pequeña hija recostada en su cama mientras abrazaba a su pequeño pulpo. Sabía que sus tres hijas no eran normales. Que ellas podían resistir golpes brutales y que aun así, sus heridas sanarían al poco rato, y andarían como si nada les hubiera sucedido. Ellas eran muy especiales. Pero el profesor no podía evitar preocuparse demasiado por ellas, después de todo eran sus tres pequeñas.

Bubbles asintió al profesor con su tierna sonrisa. –De acuerdo, entonces estaré trabajando en el laboratorio, si necesitas algo solo grita ¿Si?

-De acuerdo.

El profesor salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Bubbles borró su sonrisa y se hundió más en su cama. ¿Cómo pudo haberse rendido ante ese idiota? Por lo menos ya había quedado claro que ellos solo eran simples enemigos, o eso quería pensar. Al día siguiente tal vez ya podría ir a la escuela como lo hacía normalmente.

Después de haber quedado tirada en el suelo y sus hermanas llegaran a ayudarla, los molestos de los paparazzi no paraban de tomar fotografías, e intentaban hacerle preguntas. Buttercup intentó lanzarse contra uno de ellos, pero Blossom la sostuvo.

La maestra Keane suspendió el resto de la clase y pidió a las tres chicas que fueran a descansar. Incluso dejaron la búsqueda de la reportera para después. Las tres iban heridas, pero la que más sufrió ataques era Bubbles. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si había dado la pelea más intensa en toda su vida.

-Bubbles ¿Te encuentras bien? –La rubia giró y se topó con los hermosos ojos rosados de su hermana. Bubbles asintió.- Descuida, la próxima vez no los dejaremos escapar.

-¿Todo acabará ya?

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que… con lo que paso hace un rato, la mentira termine?

-No lo sé, supongo que sí. Es lo más lógico ¿No crees? –La pelirroja tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.- La gente sería demasiado ignorante si no creyeran la verdad después de ver la pelea de esta mañana. Digo, deberían pensarlo. Si de verdad fueras su novia y él te quisiera, en primer lugar no te habría golpeado.

Bubbles le miró inexpresiva, y abrazó más a pulpi.

-…O la pelea se habría visto forzada–La pelirroja se alzó de hombros y bajó de la cama para ir al estante rosa y tomar un libro de allí.

'…_O la pelea se habría visto forzada_' La rubia repitió las palabras de Blossom mentalmente y un recuerdo le llegó.

"_Bubbles miró con detenimiento los ojos de su contraparte. Su mirada era tan distinta ahora. Esa noche parecía tan seguro, retador, frívolo... Pero ahora, su mirada era diferente, como muy forzado a estar molesto."_

- o tal vez él se hubiese visto un poco arrepentido.- Blossom abrió el libro que había cogido del estante rosa.

-Arrepentido… -La pequeña susurró tan bajo, que ni su hermana la escuchó. Otro recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

"_Bubbles no supo cómo describir la expresión que puso el rubio. La miró entre confundido, decepcionado, y arrepentido." _

-Pero por favor –La ojirosa ojeo el libro, y se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a leer, después de terminar la plática.- Esos idiotas no podrían sentir remordimiento nunca. ¡Son los Rowdyruff boys!

La ojiazul pensó que la líder debía tener razón. Y las actitudes que notó en el chico debieron ser parte de su imaginación y solo miró lo que ella quería, o deseaba ver: Un poco de arrepentimiento por su parte.

-Tienes razón. La gente debería ser tonta para no darse cuenta de la verdad. –Bubbles miró a su hermana asentir, y no volvió a decir nada más, pues se quedó concentrada leyendo.

Bubbles se cansó de no hacer nada, y cogió su mochila blanca en forma de conejo que usaba para la escuela. Recordó que tenía allí sus crayones. Le vendría bien dibujar para no aburrirse en cama, que está allí por órdenes del Profesor, aunque ella ya se sintiera bien.

Abrió la pequeña mochila peluda y buscó sus crayones, pero se encontró con algo más. Bubbles miró con sorpresa el pequeño sobre color beige dentro de su mochila. No recordaba haber metido un sobre allí.

Lo sacó, mirándolo de ambos lados. No tenía nada escrito por fuera, así que se aventuró a abrirlo sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se encontraría allí dentro.

Había una hoja, escrita con recortes de revista. Bubbles alzó una ceja, ya que solo había visto ese tipo de cartas en las películas y series de detectives. Comenzó a leer en su cabeza para no interrumpir la lectura de su hermana.

"_Si crees que ha acabado, te equivocas. Esto apenas comienza. _

_Disfruta de mi regalo, y no intentes desacerté de ellas, hay más de donde vinieron, y muy pronto el mundo se enterará. Por cierto, no te pierdas el noticiero esta tarde." _

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Quién la había mandado? ¿De qué regalo hablaba?

Miró dentro del sobre, dándose cuenta de que habían más cosas, ¿serían otras cartas?

Sacó una de ellas y sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraba.

Una fotografía… De ella y Boomer….

El beso… ¡El beso de esa noche! ¡¿QUIEN HABÍA TOMADO ESA FOTOGRAFÍA!?

Por inercia soltó un fuerte grito, aterrada. Blossom se paró de inmediato y volteo a verla, con semblante preocupado.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de la rubia se pusieron cristalinos y su cuerpo temblaba. Blossom se espantó y miró las manos de ella.

-¿Qué tienes allí?

-¡Se.. se me… se… ¡se me perdió un crayón! –Se intentó excusar.

-¿Que tienes allí, Bubbles? –Repitió nuevamente. No podía ver que tenía, pero si sabía que ese había sido el motivo. Gritar por perder un crayón era absurdo.

_-¡BUBBLES! _

Un grito más fuerte que el de la rubia se escuchó venir desde la planta baja. La líder sin pensarlo bajó volando como un rayo, siendo seguida por la menor.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó exaltada la ojirosa, mirando a su hermana pelinegra con la boca muy abierta y señalando el televisor. Los ojos rosas de la chica no tardaron en abrirse exageradamente. No podía ser cierto. ¡No podía ser verdad!

-¿¡Que es esto!? –La líder se giró con rapidez para mirar a su hermana pequeña. Su voz no sonaba molesta, solo desconcertada y asustada.- ¿Es mentira… cierto? Di que es mentira, Bubbles. Truquearon esa imagen, ¿verdad?, ¡¿Verdad?!– La mirada de la ojirosa estaba asustada. Si esa imagen era truqueada, pues les había quedado muy realista.

Bubbles sintió que el alma se le estaba yendo.

Quería hablar. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No podía moverse. No podía emitir ningún sonido. Lo único que podía hacer era ver la terrorífica imagen en la televisión, y después, las miradas dolidas y confundidas de sus hermanas.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella.

Justo cuando creía que el sol estaba a punto de salir, sucede esto.

Tenía razón cuando pensó que muchas cosas malas se vendrían después de aquella noticia.

¿El mundo no podía ser más cruel todavía?

* * *

**Y Fin de este capitulo~ ¿Que les pareció? :3 **

**Creo que he hecho sufrir demasiado a Bubbles... .-. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No pensaba publicarlo ahora, quería hacerlo el día del amorsh~ Para subirlo junto con otra historia en la que eh estado trabajando para San Valentín sobre los rojitos de PPGZ (Aunque me siento muy fail .-.) Pero bueno, ya de una vez publico este. **

**¡Agradezco mucho por sus reviews, en verdad hacen que me inspire! ;A & otra vez, les dejaría un adelanto pero... neh 8) mejor les dejo con la duda (coff en realidad no tengo nada escrito, lol) **

**¡Gracias de nuevo por los Reviews! ****Oh... y en el caso de que me anime a subir el One Shot BrickxMomoko (Para quienes les guste esa pareja) les invito a leer. :3 **

**¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dios... creo que tardé un poco esta vez... ¡La escuela me quita el tiempo! Gosh... intentaré no tardar la próxima :3 _**

**_Disfruten el capitulo~ _**

**_Las powerpuff girls no son de mi pertenencia _**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6- **Oscura tormenta _

Una semana.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noticia que impactó a toda la ciudad de saltadilla. Una semana en la que fuera del hogar de las tres heroínas, muchos fotógrafos se arremolinaban pidiendo más explicaciones.

Una semana terrible para Bubbles y su familia.

No había ido a la escuela, tampoco había salido a salvar el mundo. Ya no tenía caso salir a defender a quienes la han juzgado. Estaba segura de que ellos ya no la consideraban más una súper poderosa, si no, una decepción para la ciudad. Una traicionera.

Ella se acurruco más entre las mantas y gimoteó. Sus ojos estaban muy cansados de tanto llorar, pues cada que recordaba el terrible suceso sus lágrimas no se contenían. Solo tenía el apoyo de su familia y nada más.

Una vez que pudo reaccionar, les contó a sus hermanas y al profesor lo que estaba intentando ocultar. Su secuestro de aquella noche.

Contó absolutamente todo, sin secretos. También enseñó la carta que había llegado del tal anónimo, y también la fotografía que apareció en televisión. Pero evitó mostrarle las demás, por qué más de una si había. Sus hermanas sabían de ellas, pero respetaron la decisión de Bubbles. Ella las ocultó.

Al saber que el rubio había encontrado una manera para entrar a su casa, pusieron más protección. Por la seguridad de ellas y sobre todo, para la seguridad de Bubbles.

Todos los días, Buttercup y Blossom hacían un rastreo de la tal Michelle por toda la ciudad, sin tener éxito. Era como si a esa chica se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero entonces, ¿quién habría tomado esa fotografía?

_-¡Pudieron ser los Rowdyruff Boys! –Habló Buttercup descargando su ira contra la pared. _

_-¿Cómo? Ellos estuvieron peleando con nosotras todo el tiempo.- Dijo Blossom, que a diferencia de su hermana pelinegra, mantenía la calma.- Además, la fotografía no solo afecta a Bubbles, también a Boomer. ¿Por qué se haría eso a el mismo? _

_Bubbles se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y suspiro frustrado. _

_-Boomer estaba molesto con la noticia, porque creía que en verdad yo lo había dicho. Y lo que él quería era que yo retirara esas palabras, para ya no ser "Humillado" Así que pienso lo mismo que Blossom. Ellos no pudieron ser. ¿Pero entonces quién? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo paso? _

_Hablaba la rubia con la voz temblorosa. Ninguna respondió a una de esas preguntas. No lo sabían, pero esperaban descubrirlas pronto. _

Había poca luz en la habitación de las chicas gracias a que mantenían las cortinas cerradas por el momento, además que se avecinaba una tormenta y el cielo estaba oculto bajo la oscuridad de las nubes.

Pareciese que el cielo la acompañaba en su soledad y depresión.

Ya no quería seguir encerrada, pero tenía que. No quería ser atacada de nuevo por los Rowdyruf boys, y tampoco por los reporteros que en toda esa semana casi que acamparon en su jardín hasta que ella saliera.

Era muy aburrido quedarse en casa todo el día. No tenía los ánimos para dibujar, jugar con sus peluches, y mucho menos ver la televisión y encontrarse allí en otro chisme. ¡Necesitaba salir un poco! Tomar un poco de aire.

El cielo comenzó a llover. Lo supo por el suave sonido de las gotas golpetear su ventana. Se preguntaba si los reporteros aun seguirían allí, ya que estaba lloviendo y podrían mojarse. La curiosidad le ganó y bajo de la cama, abriendo un poco la cortina para ver. Sonrió al verificar que no se encontraba nadie fuera.

Las calles estaban vacías por el feo clima.

Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más intensas y Bubbles solo se quedó a ver la lluvia frente a la ventana, apoyando sus brazos y sobre estos su cabeza. Como quería salir en esos momentos. Ella adoraba jugar en la lluvia con sus hermanas. Siempre corriendo y pisando charcos, a pesar que el profesor les decía que no lo hicieran o podrían coger un resfriado.

¿Una escapadita podría hacerle daño? Seguramente no.

Entró corriendo a su armario y sacó un abrigo del mismo color que su vestido, y también unas botas cafés. Después abrió un cajón y de allí saco dos guantes blancos con la cara de un conejito dibujado. Una vez que se los puso, volvió a mirar por la ventana. La lluvia se había detenido y el suelo ya contaba con unos cuantos charcos que le tentaban a saltar sobre ellos.

Ahora solo debía pensar… ¿Cómo saldría de su casa?

Debía salir y volver sin que el profesor note su ausencia. Salir tal vez sería sencillo, pero volver no mucho. Ahora la casa tenía muchas cámaras de vigilancia y las puertas y ventanas estaban muy bien aseguradas.

¡Ella debía poder hacerlo! Era una súper heroína… o Ex heroína. De cualquier forma, tenía la experiencia suficiente ¿No es así? Ya había entrado a guaridas de villanos donde hay cámaras y las ha burlado. Si pudo con eso antes, entonces podría de nuevo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, recordó que era la chica más buscada de saltadilla ahora. Necesitaba algo para que no la reconocieran. Paseo su azulada mirada por la oscura habitación y lo único que encontró que pudiera servirle fue aquella bolsa de la dulcería.

Hizo una mueca. El mismo día que adquirió es abolsa, paso su desgracia.

Después se sintió mal de sus pensamientos. No debía culpar a la pobre bolsa, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Aun así la tomo, le hizo dos agujeros y se la colocó en la cabeza.

¡Perfecto! Así nadie la reconocería. Solo debía procurar no volar para no dejar su estela azul. Solo caminar por la calle y fingir ser una chica normal con una bolsa en la cabeza. ¡Si señor!

* * *

Maldición. Se estaba muriendo de frío.

Boomer Him yacía solitario en una banca del parque, alejado de toda la sociedad. No tenía las ganas de volver a encontrarse periódicos y carteles donde sale su rostro pegado junto a la de su rival.

Se decía a sí mismo idiota repetidamente. Porque eso era: Un idiota. Y muchas veces se lo habían repetido sus hermanos, pero él se defendía diciendo que no era verdad, haciendo esa cara de cachorrito triste y luego Mojo saldría a su rescate como "buen padre" que era. Pero ahora ni su propio primer creador lo había defendido. Ahora si se había comprobado el hecho de que él era el niño más idiota de todos.

Comenzó a llover sobre él, y ni siquiera hizo nada para evitar mojarse. Ya no le importaba nada. El solo quería volver a ser un Rowdyruff Boy y dormir plácidamente en esa deliciosa cama que se encontraba en la habitación que le había dado Mojo. Pero ya no podría regresar allí nunca más.

No era muy difícil vivir en la calle para él. Ya había estado fuera una semana, y todo era muy sencillo, además que ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Casi nunca se quedaban en casa de mojo.

En esa semana había robado comida, dormía en casas ajenas, asaltaba a personas y robaba el dinero, etc… ¡Pero no era lo mismo sin sus hermanos!

Entendía que ellos le odiaran en esos momentos. Besar al enemigo fue la cosa más traicionera que pudo haber hecho, pero lo hecho, hecho está… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir viviendo en la calle? También tenía la opción de ir con su segundo creador, su otro padre, Him.

¡En que cosas tan estúpidas pensaba! Podría ser idiota, pero no un suicida. Seguramente Him le estaba observando ahora, sintiéndose furioso y decepcionado de él, o tal vez riéndose de su desgracia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Boomer le tenía terror a ese afeminado cuando estaba furioso.

Prefería estar viviendo en la calle que estar cerca de ese demonio rosa sin sus hermanos. Y hablando de ellos… ¿Lo perdonarían algún día? ¿Lo extrañarían acaso? Seguramente no.

_Meow…_

Un maullido lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos y miro a todos lados, buscando el origen.

_Meow…_

Volvió a escucharse, y Boomer se asomó debajo de la banca.

Un gatito pequeño color marrón y de ojos verdes se encontraba debajo, en un intento de ocultarse de la lluvia. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban soledad y miedo. Boomer no pudo contenerse con esa imagen y tomo al gatito entre sus brazos, después de todo, los animales le gustaban mucho.

Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando tal vez al dueño del pequeño, pero no había nadie más que él, entonces pensó que tal vez el gatito era callejero. Lo miró nuevamente, y se puso a imaginar por las cosas que habría pasado el pequeño gatito, porque aún estaba muy pequeño como para estar alejado de su madre.

¿Y si a él también sus hermanos lo echaron de su hogar?

Negó al instante. Pensar eso era absurdo, tal vez solo se había perdido y ya.

Formó una leve sonrisa mirando al pequeño gato que se acurrucaba más en sus brazos. Ahora los dos ya no tendrían por qué estar solos, solo tenía que buscar un buen lugar para alejarse del agua y proteger a la bola peluda del frío.

* * *

Bubbles saltaba sobre los pequeños charcos que se formaron en el suelo. No tenía preocupación de nada, ya que las frías calles de saltadilla se encontraban solitarias por el clima. Se tomó la libertad de cantar y dar vueltas sobre el suelo mojado, olvidándose de todos sus problemas, pero entonces…

-¡Oye!

Una voz desconocida sonó por detrás y Bubbles paró en seco deteniendo su alegre canto. Su corazón latió fuertemente al pensar que la habían descubierto. ¡Tenía que huir!

-¡A mí también me gusta mucho esa dulcería! –Dijo un chico castaño mostrando su pulgar de aprobación. Bubbles se abstuvo de salir volando y giró un tanto desconcertada. Comprendió rato después a lo que el chico se refería y rio de los nervios.

Había olvidado por completo que llevaba una bolsa en la cabeza.

- Pero…tu mascara se va a deshacer si no te cubres ya –El chico señaló el cielo y como si fuera por arte de magia unas gotas gigantes empezaron a caer- ¡Wow! ¡Yo me largo! Cuídate niña bolsa~

Bubbles imitó al chico y corrió cubriéndose la cabeza. Las gotas de agua poco a poco deshacían el material hasta llegar al punto en el que la rubia ya no tenía bolsa en la cabeza, más que solo unos pedazos de papel mojado.

-¡Hay no, hay no! –Se lamentó ella, corriendo en dirección a su casa. No podía volar o dejaría su rastro, aunque las calles no estuvieran tan transitadas, uno que otro podría verla. –No debí alejarme tanto de casa… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Sus orbes azules rápidamente hicieron vista panorámica.

-¡El parque de saltadilla! – Su voz sonó un poco entusiasta y aliviada. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Era una tarea difícil teniendo ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, pero al final logró llegar al otro lado esquivando los autos.

El parque era es muy grande, tanto que hasta el fondo parecía más un bosquecillo y por lo tanto era muy extraño ver gente paseando por allí. Ella lo sabía bien, muchas veces había estado allí en los momentos que le gustaba estar sola después de haber discutido con sus hermanas.

Llegó hasta el fondo del parque y tranquilizo su respiración. Estaba a salvo de la sociedad, mas no de la lluvia. No tuvo miedo de levitar esta vez, y se aventuró entre las hojas de un grande árbol. Conocía un perfecto lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia, uno de sus preciados secretos.

Entre todas esas hojas, había una pequeña casita de madera. Estaba algo desgastada, pero era lógico que estuviese así, pues la casa era muy vieja. La encontró un día parecido a ese, y desde entonces se escondía allí. Ni sus hermanas conocían de él.

Entró con toda tranquilidad por la ventana y se sentó en una esquina a descansar. Cuando la lluvia se detenga, volverá a su casa. Solo ojala que el profesor no note su ausencia, o sus hermanas lleguen pronto a casa y no la vean, se preocuparían mucho.

Volvió a suspirar sintiéndose aliviada, pero su sensación de estar a salvo cambio rápidamente al notar que no se encontraba sola…

Vislumbró a Boomer Him al otro extremo de la casa.

Su grito fue ahogado por un relámpago que desgarró el cielo, y él solo se mantuvo allí sin inmutarse. Sus ojos eran como dos dagas afiladas que querían atravesar a la chica.

-Boomer… - Susurró apegándose a la pared de madera, sin saber exactamente lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Tenía mucho coraje hacía él, primeramente por qué le quitó su primer beso, segundo por qué la raptó de su casa, tercero por qué la atacó en horario escolar y cuarto, porque de no haberla besado nunca hubiera existido esa fotografía.

Pero también, el miedo recorría su cuerpo. La última vez por poco la derrota, y no quería tener que volver a repetir esa misma escena.

-Vaya… No te bastó con que arruinaras mi vida, aun quieres verme en la miseria, niña estúpida–Dijo él con un tono indescifrable. Entre una mezcla dolida, fría y al tiempo serena. Bubbles sintió un poco de tristeza por él. Ese tono no pudo haber sido fingido, pues lo había dicho con sentimiento. Ella estaba segura que no tuvo nada que ver con la fotografía, lo comprobó en esos instantes-¡Pues bien! ¡Felicidades! Lo has logrado, Bubbles ¡Por tu culpa y tu estúpida foto! –Su tono de voz se alzó al tiempo que se puso de pie repentinamente.

-¡No! Boomer, te equivocas- Dejó a un lado su coraje para volver a intentar razonar con él.

-¡Todo era tu maldito plan desde el principio! ¿No es así? –Boomer siseo con acidez, acercándose con lentitud.- Tu sabías lo que iba a pasar ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

-¡No! –Sus nervios aumentaban a medida que el rubio se acercaba. Era un idiota, pero un idiota peligroso. Si intentaba herirla de nuevo, esta vez interceptaría cualquier ataque.- ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver, lo juro! Solo escúchame, por favor…

-¡Estábamos solos Bubbles! ¡Solo tú y yo! ¿Quién pudo tomar esa fotografía? ¡Anda, dilo!

- ¡Yo no lo hice y no sé quién pudo! –La poderosa dio un paso hacia adelante, queriendo demostrar valentía. No supo de dónde sacó el valor, pero acercó sus manos con cautela hasta tomar las del rubio. Éste la miró interrogante y fastidiado por la acción, pero al ver su mirada suplicante y no encontrar ningún rastro de malas intenciones en aquellos ojos celestes, boomer cedió.- Saltadilla no me quiere… -Inconscientemente Boomer formó una mueca- Creo que ya no soy más una heroína, y todo porque creen que lo de nosotros es real. ¿Por qué me haría eso a mí misma?

El rubio soltó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás sin borrar aun esa mueca. Boomer había olvidado ese detalle y no se había detenido a pensar en aquello. Él era testigo de cómo la rubia era buscada por todos, y leído en los diarios las críticas de la powerpuff.

No supo que fue lo que más le molestó; Que los ojos dela rubia se estuviesen humedeciendo, o que su historia fuera real y aún no sepa quien ha sido el responsable de todo.

El chico negó levemente. ¡Por supuesto que le molestaba que aún no encontrara al responsable de todo! ¿Preocuparse por Bubbles? ¡Nunca!

Inevitablemente sus labios dejaron escapar un gruñido hastiado ante sus estúpidos pensamientos por la heroína. Era estúpido pensarlo, además que se sentía más traicionero de lo que ya. Pero… ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Por qué sentir lastima por ella?

Bubbles miró desconcertada al chico y se secó una de sus lágrimas fugitivas, creyendo que no podía verse nuevamente débil. Aunque tuviera muchas ganas de llorar, no debía hacerlo frente a él.

Ninguno de los dos habló de nada. Boomer miró a un punto fijo en el suelo, seguramente pensando en sospechosos o quien sabe qué otra cosa. Bubbles no sabía qué hacer, solo se mantenía allí de pie observando al ojiazul entretenido.

No lo diría a nadie, pero así en estado pensativo se miraba muy tierno y además… lindo. Si tan solo todo el tiempo se mirara así de calmado, tranquilo, sin tener esa necesidad de golpear o robar. Si tan solo fuera un chico bueno, que esté del lado de la justicia y en vez de villano fuera un héroe… sería magnífico. El sería un…

-…Serías un héroe muy lindo… -Murmuró mirando muy perdida al villano. Boomer frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada de golpe.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó al escuchar la queda voz de Bubbles, y está respingó sorprendida al encontrarse con los azulados ojos.

-¡E..Ehh! ¿Yo? –Balbuceo con torpeza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

¡Qué vergüenza, lo pensó en voz alta!

-¿Acaso hay alguien más? –Arqueó una ceja. No alcanzó a escuchar bien las palabras de la rubia, pero no le interesaba mucho saberlo.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. Y largo de aquí, que tu presencia me fastidia.

La rubia le miró molesta y ofendida. Lamentablemente él no era un héroe lindo.

-¿Irme? ¡Esta es mi casa del árbol! ¡Tú vete!-La cabeza de Bubbles hizo clic- Espera… ¿Tú como llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? ¡Se supone que es secreto!

-Primero, yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado. Segundo, tú te vas porque me irrita tu voz y a fin de cuentas todo lo que está pasando es nada mas y nada menos que TU culpa. –Boomer estrelló levemente su índice en la frente de Bubbles sin causarle dolor alguno, pero con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que la chica perdiera por unos segundos el equilibrio. Él sonrió triunfal al ver las mejillas infladas y cara molesta que hizo ella.- Tercero, eso a ti no te importa. Cuarto y último, ¡Que mal! Tu secretito ya no es secretito, ahora largo.

-¿MI culpa? ¡Todo fue tu culpa! –Intentó hacer el mismo acto que Boomer hizo en su frente, pero el villano se movió al momento esquivando la mano fugaz de la rubia. Él la miró con seriedad y en un descuido de ella volvió a repetir el acto. - ¡Auch! ¡Oye! –Se quejó y sobó su frente.

-¡Por supuesto que todo es tu culpa! Comenzando por haber abierto la boca sobre mí en tu entrevista.

-De acuerdo, me equivoque con ella al creer que era buena ¿Si? ¡Pero todo hubiera terminado ahora de no haber sido por ti! –Él afiló la mirada ante tal acusación y ella le miró de igual forma- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo te pedí que me besaras? ¡¿Y por qué me besaste?! ¡No tiene sentido!

La mirada molesta del Rrb sufrió un cambio drástico al de un chico confundido con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas. Se miró muy cobarde al desviar la mirada, y lo sabía. El solo quería hacerla rabiar con aquel beso, pero había muchas otras formas de hacerlo y de todas las formas ¿Por qué tuvo que darle un beso?

Tal vez por qué estaba muy furioso esa noche, y por ello actuó impulsivamente ¿Sería eso, no? ¡Si, si! ¡Seguro fue eso! No se detuvo a pensar en consecuencias en esos instantes.

-T… Te he dicho que no fue por amor, tonta- El rubio se atrevió a levantar la mirada con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Bubbles reprimió una risa que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, ver a Boomer así era sumamente gracioso.- ¡Lo hice para que te molestaras! ¿Y yo como iba a saber que alguien estaba observándonos? ¡No entiendo como alguien pudo…!

-Fuzzy… -Interrumpio la rubia abriendo exageradamente los ojos- ¡Fuzzy estaba con nosotros, él pudo haber…!

-Estaba inconsciente Bubbles –Le devolvió la interrupción.

-No, ¡Tal vez no miraste bien y en verdad él estaba despierto! O tenía cámaras de seguridad o…

-¿Crees que no lo pensé yo también? Si te digo que él no fue, es porque él no fue- La ojiazul hizo un puchero por la respuesta con el tono tan cortante. El rubio metió su mano al bolsillo y al encontrar lo que buscaba sacó su mano y dejo caer al suelo unas piedritas blancas. Bubbles al observar mejor se dio cuenta de que eran dientes e hizo una cara horrorizada- Él juró por sus dientes que él no fue… -Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado con aire travieso, con esa mirada maliciosa de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura- Se los rompí y aun así siguió diciendo la misma historia, así que Fuzzy no fue~

La rubia llevó sus manos a la cadera con mirada desaprobatoria, y el ojiazul se alzó de hombros aun sin borrar su sonrisa. Fuzzy era un gruñón de primera, pero no se merecía que lo maltrataran dentro de su propia casa.

Boomer después de haber sido echado del equipo, inmediatamente pensó en el monstruo rosado y no tardó en ir hasta la cabaña en el bosque y hacer todo un interrogatorio. Se aseguró de revisar todas las paredes de la casa y buscar cámaras escondidas, pero no encontró nada. Al no obtener pruebas de Fuzzy, creyó que había sido un plan de Bubbles, pero ahora ya no sabía de quien más sospechar, y eso era muy frustrante. Si quería volver a ser un Rowdyruff boy debía demostrarlo encontrando al responsable de todo.

¿Pero quien carajo es?

"_-Si no lo dijiste tú, ¿Quién lo dijo?- A la heroína le ponía de nervios que el chico aun no quitara su posición de pelea. Sentía que en cualquier momento el ojiazul se le dejaba venir para propinarle una golpiza._

_-Tru.. Truquearon una entrevista…-Dijo casi en un susurro"_

Los ojos de Boomer se abrieron con aquel recuerdo. Tomó por los hombros a la rubia y la sacudió levemente.

-¡Aguarda! ¿Quién dices que fue el que inventó la noticia?

-Una reportera de cabello largo y pelirrojo, era elegante y tenía pecas… Pero mis hermanas y yo le hemos buscado por todas partes, y no hemos podido encontrarla. –Dijo en tono decepcionante, bajando la mirada- Así que parece que ella no pudo haber sido…

-¿Quién te asegura que no fue otro reportero?

-¿Eh? –La rubia lo miró curiosa, y este suspiro.

-Eso es Bubbles, te han estado siguiendo ¿No es cierto?

Bubbles ahogó un grito recordándolo. ¡Pero que tonta había sido! Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Desde ese entonces la vigilaban mucho.  
El chico negó levemente, maldiciendo en su interior. Como detestaba ser tan despistado y no tener ese súper oído de Brick que le indicaba cuando alguien los espiaba.

Boomer se alejó con rapidez de la niña y esta se desconcertó un poco. Miró hacía atrás para averiguar el motivo por el que alejó de esa manera, pero no había nada. Volvió a posar su mirada celeste sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Silencio –Susurró

-¿Huh? ¿Por q…

-¡Que te calles! –Alzó un poco la voz pero sin dejar el susurro. La heroína se indignó y se cruzó de brazos. El chico rodó los ojos.- ¿Cómo sabes que no nos están filmando ahora mismo? –El tono de voz sonó envuelto en locura. Bubbles arqueo una ceja, pensando que el rubio se había visto como en esas películas de suspenso donde todos han perdido la cordura.- ¿Cómo sabes que no te estuvieron siguiendo al venir acá? ¡Podrían aprovecharse de esto!

-Boomer… -Susurró la chica, viendo hacía todas partes.- No creo que puedan subir hasta acá, el árbol es muy alto. –Siguió susurrando, y el chico aún estaba en la esquina con aire paranoico.- Y no creo que alguien me haya seguido, me hubiese dado cuenta.

-La última vez que estuvimos solos en una casa pensamos que nadie nos observaba y no te diste cuenta –Reprochó él haciendo un puchero-

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te siguieron a ti?

-¿A mí? Jah… Eso sería ser muy suicida –El chico rio y ella sonrió dándole la razón. Además Brick ya se hubiese percatado de ello- ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! –Se lamentó observando sus manos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó preocupada y volvió a mirar hacia todas partes buscando el motivo.

-¡Me tomaste de las manos! ¿Y si alguien lo vio?

-¡Boomer! –La rubia se limitó a golpearse levemente la frente. ¿Y ella era la infantil?- ¡Deja de actuar así! Nadie nos ve, o eso creo… -Por seguridad, cerró las puertecillas de madera de la ventana, y el villano bufó para después sentarse de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡De cualquier forma debemos ser cuidadosos! No tienen que vernos juntos de nuevo… -El rubio solto un bufido fastidiado- Y a todo esto ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¡Te eh dicho que esta es mi casa!

-Y yo te he dicho que no. –Bubbles gruñó inflando sus mejillas. Boomer sonrió, pensando que de esa forma se miraba muy…

El ojiazul sacudió discretamente su cabeza. ¡No! ¡No! ¡La bebita llorona para nada se veía adorable! Aunque… verla de esa forma era divertido.

El villano apartó la mirada de ella y se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Escucho un efímero sonido, dándole a entender que la rubia también había tomado asiento en el suelo. Él rodó los ojos ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Por qué no se iba?

Ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que el chico volvió a sentir esos ojos celestes sobre él.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en fastidiarme, rubia? –Le miró con brusquedad y ella se inmutó- ¿Qué tanto vez? – Ella sonrió levemente.

-Solo… me alegro que podamos estar en la misma habitación sin tener que luchar–Esa respuesta sorprendió al ojiazul, pues no se lo esperó en ningún momento. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, ellos estaban allí juntos y milagrosamente no se estaban atacando.

En un principio tenía todas las ganas, pero de alguna forma esas ganas se habían esfumado. Le pesa demasiado admitirlo, pero aunque llevaran insultándose en todo ese tiempo, le divertía las reacciones graciosas de ella como niña pequeña, y bueno, eso es lo que es ella, una niña pequeña y además llorona (desde el punto de vista de él)

De alguna forma, por un momento en esa semana no se sentía tan solo. Tal vez por su compañía… o porque ya necesitaba interactuar con alguien urgente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – La voz de Bubbles no sonó acusadora, sino más bien curiosa. Estaba él solo sin sus hermanos. ¿Se habrían peleado por lo que ocurrió?

El formó una mueca de disgusto, y le volteó la mirada. Ella suspiró, y supuso que ella tenía razón.

_Meow…_

-¿Huh..?

* * *

Suspiró satisfecho al introducir el último bocado de su hamburguesa. Simple y sencillamente exquisita, y cuando es robada sabe mucho mejor, tal y como le gustan. Tomó la lata de gaseosa que reposaba sobre una de las raras cosas mecánicas que guardaba el simio y dio un largo sorbo, para después limpiar con su manga el exceso de líquido azucarado que dejó en sus labios.

Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron por el rabillo del ojo hacía la ventana, y rodó los ojos por lo que vio.

-Por más que le lances miradas enfurecidas a la lluvia, no se detendrá Brick- Habló el hermano de en medio, recostándose en un sofá subiendo sus pies haciendo que este se manchara de lodo. No tardaría Mojo en llegar y gritarle como nena en sus días.

Brick torció la boca, sin embargo no desapartó su mirada de la ventana. La casa de Mojo tenía una muy buena vista, y desde allí se podía observar casi toda saltadilla. Butch volvió a mirar a su hermano entretenido. Sabía bien la razón por la que estaba allí, y precisamente no era para esperar a que la lluvia se detuviese, lo cual le parecía estúpido.

-No volverá.

-Butch, cierra tu maldita boca.- Escupió a modo de respuesta, pero Butch no era como Boomer que acataba las ordenes de inmediato. No. Butch insistiría en joderlo.

-Lo echamos Brick, eso era lo que queríamos.- Continuo el pelinegro con voz serena, cosa rara en él. Brick frunció el entrecejo. -¿Por qué lo sigues esperando?

Butch alcanzó a esquivar una esfera de fuego, y soltó una risotada. ¿Por qué? En parte por que imaginó el rostro de su _padre_ al ver su sofá rostizado, y por otra por la reacción del pelirrojo.

Brick era sumamente intimidante, pero para Butch no. Al pelirrojo le dolía en el orgullo que su pelinegro hermano tuviera la fuerza más brutal de los tres.

-¡Te he dicho que cierres la maldita boca, Butch! –Esta vez el líder le miró desafiante. El azabache se encogió de hombros y descendió su vuelo hasta llegar al suelo.- El volverá. Volverá suplicando, como siempre. Él lo hará, tiene qué.

-¿Y si no?

Esa pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza. ¿Qué tal que esta vez no volvía? ¿Qué tal que esta vez no sucediera lo de siempre? El necesitaba a Boomer en el quipo, además de que era su hermano- aunque cuestionaba mucho ese hecho por ser tan diferente a ellos- Era un elemento importante, a pesar de ser muy idiota, era fuerte y astuto en algunas cosas.

Esa fotografía por poco hace que exploten de la ira, pero sobre todo la explicación absurda del rubio. Boomer no era bueno mintiendo, y a Brick casi se le revienta la bilis cuando su hermano menor confesó que ese beso fue real.

Brick sabía que para Boomer ser un Rowdyruff boy era importante para él y para todos en ese equipo. Si los calzoncillos no funcionaron para hacerlo entender, entonces cumpliendo con su amenaza lo entendería.

¡No podía ser posible que Boomer no haya vuelto suplicando después de una semana! ¿Estaría feliz sin ellos?

_¿Y si está con ella? _

-Maldita sea… - Brick murmuró ante aquel pensamiento, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Esas súper tontas lo pagarían.

Butch negó levemente viendo a su hermano hecho un martirio. Le estresaba verlo de esa forma, y no era que el no extrañara a su hermano menor, pero Butch era Butch, y no demostraba sus sentimientos a nadie. Además aun quedaba ese rencor de haber sido traicionado por el rubio. Él ya no estaba allí ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Buscarlo? De ninguna manera.

Solo esperaba a que el ojiazul regresara por su cuenta, pero a diferencia de Brick, Butch no le daba mucha importancia si volvía o no, solo esperaba a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

El azabache de dio la vuelta, creyendo que lo mejor en ese momento era ir a robar otra hamburguesa.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? Espero les haya gustado. **

**¿Aun no saben quien puede ser quien a amenazó a Bubbles? Paciencia, muy MUY pronto lo sabrán :3 Tal vez en el próximo capitulo~ **

**Bueno, me despido. ¡Gracias de nuevo por sus Reviews que me animan a continuar! ;A Nos leemos. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Las powerpuff girls no me pertenecen **

* * *

Capitulo 7- _Alianza_

El cielo llovía a cantaros y nuestras dos heroínas, estando cansadas y empapadas, se preparaban para dar su golpe final a aquel monstruo gigante, verdoso y viscoso. Este ya se encontraba totalmente cansado, pero ese era su castigo por destruir la calma en su amada ciudad.

-¡A tu izquierda, Buttercup! –Gritó la líder a todo pulmón. Buttercup alcanzó a esquivar un golpe de aquel verdoso y se lanzó para propinarle un puñetazo que le atravesó la cabeza. La pelinegra por más asco que tuviera al tener su cuerpo bañado de un líquido pegajoso, sonrió victoriosa.

El cuerpo inerte del monstruo se desplomó en el suelo, derribando algunos edificios que por suerte ya habían sido evacuados por la líder.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Por fin… -La Powerpuff verde descendió su vuelo hasta llegar a un lado de su hermana. Cuando llegó, la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa un poco sospechosa, y la morena frunció el ceño- ¿Qué?

-Estas llena de… -Se detuvo al notar la mirada penetrante que le lanzó la morena- mejor olvídalo, vamos a casa.

-¿Qué haremos con él? –Dijo refiriéndose al monstruo en el suelo. Por respuesta, Blossom se acercó al monstruo y lo cargó con una sola mano como si éste fuera una ligera pluma. Calculó su fuerza y lo lanzó al cielo lo más lejos posible, queriendo mandarlo hasta la luna.

-¡Listo! ¡No molestará más!

-Perfecto, ya podemos ir a casa y luego… -Un sonido parecido a un timbre captó su atención, a lo que Buttercup bufó fastidiada. Las dos no tardaron en entender que era la alarma de un banco- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es enserio? ¿No puede encargarse la policía esta vez?

-¡Por dios, es el colmo! ¿Qué les ocurre a los villanos el día de hoy? ¡Está lloviendo! Deberían quedarse en sus casas en vez de causar alboroto. –La pelirroja negó levemente como desaprobando la situación, para después dirigirle una mirada a la pelinegra- Como sea, es nuestro deber como heroínas. ¡Andando Buttercup! Espero no tardemos tanto esta vez…

-Sería más rápido si Bubbles estuviera con nosotras. –Murmuró, pero no impidió que su hermana mayor le escuchara. Blossom formo una mueca melancólica, realmente la necesitaban en el equipo, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a salir.

Y ahora que lo piensa… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Bubbles en esos momentos? ¿Llorando tal vez? Blossom esperaba que no.

* * *

-¡Qué gatito tan mas adorable! ¿Quién es adorable? ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres adorable!~ -Chillaba de emoción la rubia mientras abrazaba a un gato color marrón. Boomer se mantenía allí, viendo con la cara de pocos amigos esperando a que su enemiga, de una vez por todas se callara. Ahora que había descubierto a su nuevo gato, Boomer pensaba que mucho menos se marcharía.- ¿Cuál es su nombre, Boomer? ¡Quién diría que tú rescataras a un gato!

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no lo rescaté! Él… él me siguió… -Mintió haciendo un puchero molesto. Le avergonzaba que ella mirara su lado amable, siendo él un villano cruel sin compasión de nadie. Bubbles le miró confundida, para después sonreírle levemente.

Ella sabía que el mentía, y no lo supo por sus gestos, si no que Bubbles tenía un poder único.

-¿Enserio? – Soltó una risita sospechosa y Boomer frunció más el ceño.- Y… ¿Qué nombre le darás?

-¿Por qué debo darle yo un estúpido nombre?

-Por qué es tuyo…

-¡Que no es mío!

-Entonces… ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Boomer levantó la mirada de golpe, y sin notarlo le dirigió al pequeño felino una mirada cargada de sentimiento. No podía dárselo a esa niña boba, era su gato aunque lo negara. Su única compañía. Bubbles le miró y enseguida comprendió, después miró al gatito que de igual forma tenía sus penetrantes ojos sobre el rubio, mientras soltaba pequeños maullidos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?

-¿Huh? Bu… bueno… -Bajó la mirada, un poco apenado.- Él será… Mafia–La rubia hizo un gesto de desagrado, después le dirigió la mirada al pequeño gato, y nuevamente miró a Boomer.- ¿Qué? –Preguntó él un poco brusco.

-Bueno… no creo que sea un nombre apropiado para un gato…

-¿Y a ti qué? Es mi gato. –Bubbles arqueó una ceja y se paró indignada.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora si es tu gato?

-¡Bien, llorona! ¿Qué nombre sugieres? –Boomer se acercó al felino y se lo arrebató a la rubia de un tirón. Ella le miró molesta, pero se tranquilizó al ver que no le había causado daños al felino.

-Pues… yo le pondría uno como… ¡Cake! –Él arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua asqueado- Es perfecto~

-No lo es –Fue su secante respuesta.

-¡Pues es mejor que mafia! Además a Cake le gusta -Bubbles le lanzó una dulce sonrisa al felino que yacía cómodamente en los brazos del villano. Para ser un chico peligroso, sabía sostener muy bien a un pequeño animal.

-¡No le digas Cake! Y no, no le gusta.

-¡Claro que sí! El me lo dijo –Se acercó con la intensión de acariciarlo, sin embargo el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás evitando el contacto. Por supuesto que Bubbles se enfadó.

-Si, como si pudieras hablar con animales –Soltó una risa burlesca acompañada de una socarrona sonrisa, pero esta desapareció por un momento viendo ahora que la sonrisa socarrona la formaba ella.

La pequeña heroína volvió a acercarse, esta vez logrando poder acariciar al felino que ronroneó inmediatamente. Boomer fijó sus ojos en ella, desconfiado. Sabía que estaba planeando algo por esa sonrisa que por más que pasaban los segundos, no borraba.

-Meow~ ¡Meow, meow!~ -El rubio se quedó estático al ver como se inclinaba y comenzó a maullarle al gato.

No supo que le aterraba más; Que su peor enemiga estuviera maullando, o que el pequeño gato al parecer le respondía con otros maullidos.

-¿Pe... Pero qué mier…?

-Te agradece que lo hayas rescatado de la lluvia, pero que lo estas apretando demasiado- Interrumpió ella, y él solo bajó la mirada a sus brazos para ver a un gatito muy sofocado. Rápidamente disminuyó su fuerza y el felino pudo respirar a gusto.- ¿Vez? Puedo hablar con los animales.

-Eres muy extraña…

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! –Agradeció uno de los oficiales llevando esposado a uno de los criminales que fracasaron en su intento de robo.- No sé qué haríamos nosotros sin ustedes.

-Dejarían de holgazanear… -Susurró tan bajo la morena que los oficiales no alcanzaron a escucharla, pero no pasó desapercibido por los oídos de Blossom que volteó a ver a su hermana con mirada desaprobatoria. Buttercup no le dio importancia y solo se encogió de hombros desinteresada.

-No hay de qué oficiales –Sonrió dulcemente la líder- Como las heroínas de esta ciudad nuestro deber es protegerlos y alejarlos de toda la maldad ¡Jamás podríamos fallarles!

_-Sí, claro… tal y como alejaron a Bubbles de la maldad… _-Comentó alguien entre la muchedumbre que se había formado alrededor del banco. Blossom quitó su pose heroica al oír semejante comentario sarcástico, y su mirada valiente y decidida, tristemente se apagó.

Buttercup se tronó los nudillos buscando con la mirada al patán que se atrevió a decirlo.

-Ehem… Bu-bueno ¡Mucha gracias por la ayuda! Nosotros… ehh… tenemos que irnos. Si, tenemos que irnos. – Se apresuró a decir el oficial, y en pocos segundos subieron al segundo criminal a la patrulla y se marcharon de allí, al igual de rápido que se fueron los espectadores.

-Maldición… ¡Estoy harta! –Gritó cansada la más ruda del equipo, descargando toda su ira. Golpeó tan fuerte la acera que hizo un profundo hoyo dejando grietas a su alrededor. Blossom no se molestó en regañarla por arruinar más el pavimento de la ciudad.

La líder también estaba cansada de esos comentarios tan fríos. De esos insultos horribles hacia su hermana pequeña, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

La pelirroja miraba hacia el suelo un poco perdida, pensando en una solución a todo esto, pero ya lo habían pensado antes. Buscaron a esa mujer por todos lados, el profesor buscó huellas digitales en la carta que habían mandado a Bubbles y no encontraron nada, intentaron decirle a la ciudad nuevamente que todo era una farsa pero al parecer la mayoría de saltadilla eran muy cabeza dura para entenderlo.

¿Qué más podían hacer?

Buttercup propuso que hablaran con el Rowdy azul para fingir una ruptura con la menor, pero eso sería como admitir que realmente tuvieron algo – Que es totalmente falso— Y se harían muchos más chismes. Lo descartaron, y nuevamente se quedaron sin opciones.

-Vamos a casa Buttercup, antes de que vuelva a llover… -Habló sin ánimos la líder y emprendió el vuelo. Su hermana estaba a punto de volar junto con la pelirroja pero otro sonido la detuvo.

-¿¡Ahora qué!? –Gritó molesta la azabache al oír el tintineo.

-No, espera. –Se apresuró la otra- Eso no es una alarma de emergencia, es… el teléfono público. –Señaló un teléfono en la esquina de una calle. Las dos se miraron confusas.

-No creo que debamos contestar…

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Eh? Pero Blossom…

-¡Esto sucede en las películas, Buttercup! El teléfono público suena en un día oscuro y lluvioso, donde al momento de responder suena una voz misteriosa en la línea… -La pelirroja hizo una pausa para crear suspenso- ¡Y es un agente secreto que te da una misión súper secreta!

-Se te olvida el detallito de que ¡Esta es la vida real!

-De acuerdo, creo que si estoy exagerando un poco. Aun así veamos de qué se trata. –La pelirroja cogió el teléfono y lo puso en su oído- Ahm… ¿Diga?

La morena levitó y se situó un lado de ella.

-"_Blossom…" -_Una voz distorsionada de escuchó del otro lado, sorprendiendo a la ojirrosa. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Esa era una voz misteriosa! Pero… ¿Cómo sabía que era ella?

-¿Quién habla? –Preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez la vigilaban y no se había percatado.

-¿A quién buscas? –Susurró la morena, mirando a todas partes de igual forma que su hermana, aunque no sabía que cosa buscaba- ¿Y quién habla?

_-"No puedo decirte mi nombre real" _– La voz distorsionada confundía a la pelirroja. No sabía si era hombre o mujer la persona.- _"No puedo soportar más, necesitan saber algo importante, sobre Bubbles" _

-Escucha, desconocido… ¡Si te atreves a bromear sobre el tema de Bubbles, te juro que…!

-_"Me conocerás como Michelle Helliwell"-_ Le interrumpió abruptamente- "_Yo… soy la chica que truqueo la entrevista de tu hermana…" _

Por un momento Blossom casi perdió la fuerza de su mano haciendo que el telefono por poco callera. Por suerte volvió a sostenerlo con firmeza y le dirigió a Buttercup una mirada Horrorizada. Ella no entendió nada, por lo tanto pegó su cabeza al teléfono para que ambas escucharan.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Gritó realmente molesta.-

_-"No fue mi plan ¡Lo juro! Me pagaron por hacerlo ¡Pero créanme que me arrepiento!"_

Buttercup le arrebató el teléfono a la pelirroja .

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?! ¡Cuando te encuentre te voy a patear tan fuerte el rostro que nos vas a poder ni…! –Blossom le quitó el teléfono enseguida-

-¡Danos una razón para creerte!

-_"Por qué les diré quién está detrás de todo esto, a cambio de que mantengan esta llamada en secreto. Se los ruego" _–Su tono fue tan suplicante, que por un momento Blossom pensó en creer.

-De acuerdo. –Blossom no sabía si confiar. Ya había engañado a Bubbles ¿Qué tal si era una trampa para ellas también? Pero por otra parte, ellas querían ayudar a su hermana, y tal vez la revelación de esa mujer sea de ayuda. Necesitaban hacerlo.- ¿Quién te pagó por hacerlo?

-_"Su nombre es…"_

* * *

-¿Alianza? –La rubia asintió un poco nerviosa, abrazando más al pequeño gato marrón que casi a golpes, logró quitarle al rubio.- ¿Por qué?

-Si queremos volver a nuestra vida normal, tenemos que salir de este lio primero.

-¿Y quieres que hagamos esto los dos? –Boomer no le miraba muy convencido. ¡Estaría trabajando junto con el enemigo! Si sus hermanos llegaran a enterarse…

Bueno, tal vez ya no les importe, después de todo el ya no es parte del equipo…

-Si atrapamos a esa chica y hacemos que confiese ante todos la verdad, podrían dejarnos en paz. Yo volvería a ser una heroína, y tú nuevamente serías un Rowdyruff Boy. –A Boomer le agrado escuchar lo último. En verdad deseaba volver con sus hermanos, y así demostraría que siempre dijo la verdad.

-Pero dices que ella desapareció, ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué tal si nunca aparece?

-No solo es buscarla a ella, sino también a quien haya estado siguiéndonos. Esa persona tomó fotografías en todo el momento, desde el secuestro hasta el final. –Bubbles lo sabía bien, tenía las fotografías que no fueron publicadas por televisión. El chico ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido.- Me refiero a que esa persona miró toda la pelea, esa es una prueba ¿No?

Boomer no tenía ni idea de que responder. No podía encontrar una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, más que golpear a todo aquel que comentara algo. Ya lo había hecho en toda esa semana, pero aun no miraba cambios.

Los dos soltaron un suspiro colectivo cargado de frustración, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo se apoyaron en la pared para después deslizarse y terminar sentados como dos vagos.

Bubbles dejó de escuchar el sonido de la lluvia aterrizar sobre el techo de la pequeña y desgastada casita de madera. Era su oportunidad para irse, antes de que sus hermanas o el profesor notaran que no se encontraba en casa.

Se levantó de un salto recibiendo la atención de su acompañante. Ella le dio un cálido abrazo al pequeño gato que lamió su mejilla, y se lo entregó al rowdy menor. Este alzó la ceja recibiendo al felino.

-¿Te vas? –Ella asintió y el desvió la mirada- Mhm.

-Boomer –Él volteó a su llamado encontrándose con la pequeña mano de su rival. El miró su palma confundido y luego le miró a ella, que formaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Estamos juntos en esto?

-¿Qué?

-Encontraremos al responsable de todo y volveremos a nuestras vidas normales. ¿Estamos juntos en esto? –El chico volvió a mirar su mano un tanto dudoso. Debería negarse rotundamente a aceptarlo por ser su mayor rival, sin embargo juntó su mano con la de ella cerrando el trato. Ella sonrió satisfecha.- ¡Bien! Entonces ahora seremos amigos y…

-¡Alto! –La mano del chico atrapó los labios de su rival haciéndola callar- ¿Amigos? NO, solo somos… aliados, y nada más. ¡Que quede claro!

Ella frunció el ceño y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para liberar sus labios.

-Bien… aliados entonces.

-Bien… iré por ti esta noche y comenzaremos a buscar.

-Espera, no puedes volver a mi casa. Es mejor encontrarte aquí… mis hermanas podrían verte y…

-De acuerdo, rubia. –Respondió fastidiado.- Nos vemos aquí entonces.

Ella asintió y abrió la pequeña ventana de la casa, que en el momento de abrirla sintió el viento helado soplarle en el rostro y percibió el aroma a tierra mojada. Los dos chicos temblaron de frío. Bubbles estaba dispuesta a salir como un rayo, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió algo cálido sostener su mano impidiendo su vuelo.

Se giró extrañada, y se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de su rival, que se mantuvo allí sosteniendo su mano con el semblante serio. Ella abrió los labios para preguntar que ocurría, pero él se adelantó.

-Ten cuidado. –Bubbles pestañeo un par de veces, analizando las palabras que acababa de decir. _"Ten cuidado" _¿Se estaba preocupando por ella acaso? Ella quiso sonreír ante ese pensamiento, pero sus siguientes palabras no le dejaron hacerlo- Recuerda que te están siguiendo, así que estate atenta para esta noche.

_Con que a eso se refería_. Pensó sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, para luego dar un asentimiento. Boomer soltó su mano, dejándola de una vez por todas marcharse.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó impaciente Buttercup, que solo recibió la mirada desconcertada de Blossom.

-No lo sé, se cortó la llamada.

Buttercup le arrebató el teléfono y lo colgó con tanta brutalidad que este se dobló.

-¡Buttercup!

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Nos hicieron una broma, Blossom!

Blossom llevó sus manos hasta cubrir su cara fatigada, sin darle importancia a los quejidos furiosos que soltaba su hermana de rato en rato, que lo único que deseaba era ignorar. No estaba segura si aquella llamada había sido la cruel broma de alguien. Antes de que se cortara la llamada la supuesta chica ahogo un grito… ¿Le habría ocurrido algo o en verdad era muy buena actriz?

No lo sabía, ya estaba cansada.

-No lo entiendo, ella… ella sonaba desesperada…

-¡No podemos dejar que sigan haciendo esa clase de burlas, todo tiene que acabar ya!

-¡Ya sé que todo tiene que acabar! Pero no sé cómo darle fin a todo esto.

-Finjamos que nada pasó. Saquemos a Bubbles de casa y hagamos como que nada paso. Sigamos como siempre. –La líder frunció el ceño ante la idea de su hermana menor.

-¿Qué nada pasó? Bubbles no puede hacer como que nada pasó. Sabes que la seguirán a todas partes. Solo la dañarían con sus comentarios y sabes que Bubbles es muy… sensible.

-Bubbles se ve sospechosa, admítelo. Que esté encerrada en casa solo hace que parezca que miente y se oculte por qué descubrieron la verdad.

-Pero ella no miente. –Subió el tono con brusquedad- ¡Ella se oculta porque se siente acosada y amenazada! Está asustada, Buttercup ¿No lo entiendes? No podemos obligarla a salir. ¡Y ya deja de gritar que me alteras los nervios!

-¡Tú eres la que está gritando!

-Olvídalo, solo vámonos a casa- La líder, ya harta de la situación se elevó siendo seguida por Buttercup, que aún no podía calmar su rabia- Y no menciones nada a Bubbles sobre la llamada.

Su hermana pequeña no debía saberlo, ya que en caso de que fuera una broma Bubbles se desilusionaría y su pequeña esperanza se esfumaría.

Ahora una pequeña duda rondaba por la cabeza de la mayor. Si esa llamada fuera real… ¿Quién sería esa persona que está detrás de todo?

….

Bubbles se escondía tras los arboles una vez que salió del bosquecillo del parque de saltadilla. Ya no tenía un objeto con el cual ocultarse el rostro, así que se deshizo de sus dos típicas coletas para disimular por lo menos, ya que la gente está acostumbrada a verle con ellas. Lo único malo es que no podía hacer nada para esconder sus gigantes y reconocibles ojos.

Agradecía que aun las calles estuviesen vacías, pero aún no se podía dar la libertad de volar o su estela azul la delataría.

Se detuvo unos momentos y rio recordando aun sin poder creer que había estado sola con su rival a muerte, manteniendo una conversación sin golpearse.

No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron los dos allí, pero fue suficiente para que pudiera conocer un poco de él. Después de haberle dicho que podía hablar con animales, a la rubia le dio curiosidad de saber si él no tendría algún poder similar, pues eran contrapartes.

Descubrió que él no podía hablar con animales, pero que tenía la habilidad de hablar en francés, y no tiene ni idea de cómo lo aprendió, simplemente lo entendía y sabía hablar a la perfección. Bubbles sonrió, recordando que lo mismo le sucedió cuando supo que sabía hablar inglés.

Se detuvo al dar la luz roja del semáforo, aunque en esos momentos no hubiera carros pasando por el lugar. Ella era honesta y respetaba las leyes.

La luz del semáforo cambio y avanzó con paso relajado, hasta que escucho pisadas a lo lejos y su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Miró hacia el suelo haciendo que su cabello ocultara parte de su rostro y aceleró un poco su paso sintiendo como los nervios le comenzaban a dificultar la respiración. No supo por qué, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir y había comprobado ya que sus presentimientos se vuelven realidad.

Sus oídos estaban a atentos a las pisadas de aquel extraño que seguía tras de ella, y su nerviosismo aumentaba cuando se tornaban cada vez más cerca. Bubbles aceleró un poco más el ritmo de sus pies. Sabía que le observaban, podía sentir la fuerte mirada de aquel extraño.

Quiso correr con esa increíble rapidez que poseía ella y sus hermanas, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, su frente chocó con algo liso y duro. Se asustó y pegó un pequeño grito, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba del vidrio de un local abandonado.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y recupero el equilibrio. Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando hacia el suelo y no se había fijado por donde caminaba, lo único que quería era alejarse de esas pisadas.

Y ahora que lo recordaba…

Levantó de nuevo la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo en el vidrio con el que había chocado, pero había algo mal allí.

Entornó los ojos, pero nunca imaginó lo que encontraría.

Detrás de ella, miró el reflejo de un chico, pero no cualquier chico. Para ser más claro, tenía un par de penetrantes ojos verdes que le miraban con profundo odio.

Bubbles se tensó y aumentó su ritmo cardiaco. Sus ojos se abrieron aterrada, y su cuerpo tembló.

Él lo notó, y lo único que la rubia pudo hacer fue ver como en el reflejo, Butch hacía crecer su espeluznante sonrisa.

* * *

_**¡Fin del capitulo! **_

_**Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero digamos que tener el tiempo para continuar dos historias es un poco difícil... (O al menos para mi :c ) Solo les digo que algunas veces podré tardar en actualizar, pero no lo abandonaré! :3 **_**_Porque no se ustedes, pero a mi me da un coraje tremendo cuando te quedas picado con una historia & te das cuenta que no actualizan desde hace como tres años! D': Jkjhdbkjfbkdfjdbj..._**

**_En fin, eso no sucederá con mis historias! (òwó)7 jojo~_**

**_& Cambiando el tema... ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? _**

**_¿Se preguntarán que hace Butch allí? Estoy pensando en darle un papelito importante a ese verde demente :3 asda... _**

**_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos! _**

**_Oh... se me olvidaba ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas & favoritos! Me hacen muy muy muy feliz & con mas ánimos de escribir! ¡Les mando muchos besooooos! C':_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Las powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen **

* * *

**Capitulo ocho **

Arrojó una lata de gaseosa al suelo después de haberse terminado el contenido azucarado. Ya era la tercera gaseosa en el día, y no le importaba la sensación de aire en su estómago, pues estaba planeando una competencia de eructos con su hermano mayor, y estaba seguro que le ganaría.

Suspiró aburrido, las calles vacías por la lluvia le arruinaban sus planes de diversión. No había muchos peatones, y por lo tanto no había nadie a quien robar dinero, lo cual era absurdo ya que por lo general cuando entraba a tiendas simplemente tomaba lo que quería y nunca, jamás usaba el dinero, pero lo hacía porque es divertido escuchar las suplicas de las personas.

Caminaba por las solitarias calles, dejando las gotas de agua caer sobre sus rebeldes cabellos. A él no le importaba mojarse bajo la lluvia, no era un ridículo como las chicas que miró un día en la calle, que para ellas la lluvia era tan mortal, pues corrían histéricas para evitar el agua en sus cabezas, como si las inofensivas gotas fueran ácido y les provocara dolor al caer.

Rodó los ojos recordándolas.

-Que patéticas…- Susurró agrió- Todas las chicas son igual de absurdas y patéticas.- Dobló una esquina y detuvo su caminar.

Sonrió al encontrar a una persona muy solitaria, y se fijó rápidamente en sus manos que cargaba una bolsa de golosinas, al parecer. Afiló la mirada, como animal que está a punto de atacar a su presa, sin embargo esa persona se dio cuenta de su presencia y al verlo con sus intenciones corrió.

Butch sonrió aún más, así la cosa sería más interesante y divertida.

¿El patético humano cree que podrá escapar de él? ¡Por favor!

Espero hasta 10 segundos desde que el chico castaño, aproximadamente de unos 14 años, salió corriendo como alma que lo lleva el diablo.

Su cuerpo tembló ansioso por la diversión que tendría al embestir con rudeza al muchacho. Solo un poco más y le demostraría a ese mortal que es inútil poder escapar.

-Tres… dos… -Se colocó en posición de carrera, ensanchando su soberbia sonrisa- Uno…

* * *

El castaño corría a todo lo que daba, pero es que no podía estarle pasando esto a él. ¡Se encontró con un Rowdyruff boy! Uno de esos criminales crueles le estaba observando como… como… ¡Como si se lo quisiera tragar!

Sabía que eso no era nada bueno ¿Qué planes tendría para él, un simple humano? ¿Le robaría su dinero o algo parecido? ¡Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió salir ese día! No tenía por qué hacerlo, el clima era horrible.

Siguió huyendo, sin importarle mucho la dirección, el solamente quería escapar de ese niño de gigantescos y feos ojos de bicho raro. Había corrido hasta llegar al parque de saltadilla, esperanzado de que algún ciudadano estuviese allí y tal vez así el pelinegro le deje en paz al ver a muchas personas allí… ¿Podría ser?

Pero tenía pésima suerte ese día, pues el parque se encontraba vació.

Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios viendo que el Rrb verde no se encontraba persiguiéndolo. ¡Wuhh! ¡Estaba salvado!

-Que patético.

O mejor dicho: Estaba perdido.

El castaño se giró aterrado y antes de poder rogar o decir cualquier suplica, el moreno le arrebató la bolsa de dulces y lo mando lejos de un solo puñetazo en la cara, pero no terminó allí, si no que se dirigió volando hacía el con toda velocidad y lo embistió con fuerza. Comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, pero la diversión se le acabó cuando el pobre debilucho ya no hacía ninguno de sus patéticos intentos de poder defenderse.

Butch paró en seco su puñetazo y miró al castaño que yacía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. El moreno hizo una mueca, era de esperarse de una persona normal. No lo había matado, pero si le había dejado inconsciente.

Lo dejó caer sin delicadeza, como un costal de basura. Antes de irse, le robó todo el dinero de sus bolsillos y lo dejó allí. Pronto alguien lo encontraría y no le importaba saber que sucedería con el después.

Estaba molesto, su diversión acabó muy pronto. El necesitaba luchar con alguien a su nivel, o por lo menos que se le acercara, como a esas súper idiotas. Aunque la última vez terminó noqueado por su contraparte, la próxima no se descuidaría tan fácilmente.

Levantó la mirada al cielo y la lluvia ya se había detenido. Ya había comprobado que no había nada interesante que hacer en el día con tal clima, así que lo mejor era volver a casa de Mojo, listo para la competencia que tendría con su pelirrojo hermano.

Pero primero contaría el dinero robado, por supuesto. Caminó con toda tranquilidad mientras contaba de uno en uno los billetes, sin fijarse hacía donde se dirigía. Una vez que terminó de contar chasqueó la lengua, no era mucho dinero, pero algo era algo.

Butch paró de pronto al oír unos extraños ruidos, y se puso alerta. Se quedó quieto por un momento y agudizó su oído. De nuevo pudo escucharlo, era una conversación, pero no entendía muy bien. Algo que sí pudo captar enseguida era que esa voz tan suave era muy parecida a la de su hermano menor, ¿Podría ser él?

Le picó la curiosidad, y de inmediato se dirigió hasta dónde las voces se escucharan mas cercas. Llegó hasta un árbol muy alto, sin embargo él se mantuvo aun en la tierra y se recargó en el tronco de este. Miró hacía arriba, y solo miraba las ramas y hojas mojadas del árbol.

Escuchaba más cerca, y si, esa voz efectivamente era de su hermano, pero algo no andaba bien. Escuchaba una voz extremadamente dulzona y aguda, tan irritante que le taladraba la cabeza, y no había duda de que esa voz le pertenecía a la menor de las súper idiotas.

El entrecejo de Butch se frunció.

_¡Ese estúpido! ¡Maldito traidor!_ Pensó apretando los puños del coraje. Entonces eso quería decir que en verdad toda esa estupidez del romance era cierta.

A pesar de que el rubio juraba que no era verdad, todo fue una maldita mentira para ocultar que era un traidor. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar ligeramente, esta vez de la furia.

Se puso atento para alcanzar a escuchar la conversación.

"_Bien… iré por ti esta noche y comenzaremos a buscar_" El azabache arqueó una ceja, ¿A dónde irían?

"_Espera, no puedes volver a mi casa."_ Y ahora hablaba la rubia, la ñoña llorona que le había quitado a su hermano. _"Es mejor encontrarte aquí… mis hermanas podrían verte y…" _

¿Cómo había dicho? Así que planeaban un encuentro nocturno…

"_De acuerdo, rubia."_ La voz de su hermano menor sonó un poco fastidiada, y tal vez lo comprendía, aunque fuera su novia seguro que hasta a él le llegaba a cansar la aguda voz de esa boba. _"Nos vemos aquí entonces."_

Después escuchó un sonido extraño como el abrir de una puerta. Pensó en ir hacia ellos y golpearlos, golpearlos una y otra vez sin parar, golpear a ese idiota que tenía como hermano hasta hacerlo arrepentirse de todo. Butch no era de analizar sus acciones, actuaba por impulso, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, rápidamente pensó en algo mejor.

Se ocultó tras el troncó y miró a la pequeña heroína salir volando del lugar. Butch frunció más el ceño, para después mirar hacia arriba. Utilizó su visión de rayos X para ver entre las ramas del árbol, y en lo más profundo encontró una pequeña casa del árbol.

-Con que allí has estado... –Murmuró con acidez.- Volveré por ti. –Luego miró hacía la dirección por donde había desaparecido la super heroína.- Pero primero iré por la bebita llorona.

Butch salió volando tras ella, pero se detuvo viendo que no encontraba la estela azul que la caracterizaba. ¿Dónde se había metido esa estúpida?

Hizo uso de su buena vista y reviso el panorama desde arriba. Por un momento creyó que la chica había logrado escapar, pero miró algo moverse entre unos arbustos y de allí salió una cabeza rubia.

¡Allí estaba!

Miró como Bubbles llevaba sus manos a sus dos coletas y las deshacía suavemente. Era extraño para el verla de esa forma, tal vez la costumbre de verla siempre con las dos coletas. De la nada Bubbles comenzó a reír… Butch alzó una ceja con mirada interrogante

¿De qué carajos se estaba riendo?

No quiso darle mucha importancia, pronto él le borraría esa sonrisa estúpida de niña buena. No había ninguna de sus hermanas cerca de ella, atacarla y derrotarla sería muy sencillo.

Había visto en las noticias que la rubia se ocultaba como una cobarde. Que ya no salía combatir el crimen, y que no le habían visto por la ciudad desde entonces, bueno… nadie a excepción de Boomer, seguramente.

Seguro esa era la razón por la que Bubbles se ocultaba tras los arboles cada que avanzaba.

El moreno se preparó para atacarla con una sonrisa maniática. Una vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos la golpearía sin piedad, hasta que la llorona ruegue.

Aunque llegar y embestirla no sería tan divertido, viéndola esconderse y mirar a todos lados por si alguien le descubre hizo que le diera una idea más.

¡Parecía que el cerebro del moreno comenzaba a funcionar!

¿Por qué no jugar un momentito con ella?

Silenciosamente bajó del cielo y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo húmedo caminó tranquilamente tras ella. No le importó que sus pisadas resonaran, pues era justamente lo que quería y observó que su plan funcionaba cuando la rubia apresuró más el paso.

Se iba a divertir.

Bubbles iba tan deprisa y miraba hacia el suelo que no se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia una vitrina de un local, que por su desgaste parecía que nadie trabaja allí.

El moreno se detuvo y evitó soltar una carcajada al ver como la pequeña estúpida estampaba su rostro contra el vidrio y gritaba asustada.

Butch podía ver su rostro y el de ella en el reflejo. Pudo ver que la mirada confundida de la rubia sufrió una transformación al notarlo también en el reflejo.

Él sonrió satisfecho. Todo era perfecto, ya era la hora de jugar.

La pequeña rubia congeló sus músculos y evitó cualquier movimiento en su cuerpo. Fugazmente pensó en posibilidades de escapar antes de que aquel villano de sonrisa macabra se adelantara en atacarle.

Aguarden… ¿Escapar?

Ese pensamiento le había deprimido, pues escapar solo era para débiles y cobardes, y ella no quería ser eso. Todos la miraban como la más débil del equipo, incluso sus hermanas llegaron a verla así en algún momento, pero ella les demostró que podía ser ruda y salvaje cuando se obsesionó por subir de nivel en el invento del profesor que utilizaban para entrenarse.

No, no le daría el gusto a ese pelinegro de verla tan cobarde. No más de lo que ya había sido en esa semana.

Velozmente giró su cuerpo y lanzó su puño con la intensión de darle al azabache, esperando sentir el impacto con el rostro del Rowdy, pero lo único que sintió fue la nada rozando su puño. Su golpe fue a dar al frío aire.

Bubbles parpadeó aterrada, pues Butch ya no estaba allí.

¡Eso había sido demasiado rápido! ¿Lo habría imaginado? Tal vez… estaba más paranoica que nunca. Pero no bajó la guardia, aún mantenía su posición de ataque y paseaba fugazmente su mirada por el panorama.

Retrocedió un poco, y fue allí que sintió un cuerpo chocar con el suyo. Inmediatamente grito y empujo a quien sea que estuviese atrás. Se apartó bruscamente y no se esperó que esa persona fuera…

-¿Princesa? –Bubbles hablo entre sorprendida, confundida y asustada a la vez. Princesa Morebucks yacía tirada sobre un charco de agua sucia. Levantó la mirada furiosa y se paró de golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa niña boba?! –Gritó a todo pulmón, escurriendo su ropa.- ¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¡Esta ropa es muy cara, idiota!

Por más estúpido que sonara, a Bubbles le alegraba que fuera ella quien estuviera allí y no Butch.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó, acercándose para ayudarla a secarse, pero solo recibió el manotazo de la chica

-¡No me toques! Vaya… sí que eres un desastre. – Dijo con voz cansina. Una vez que se le bajó el enojo, la miró con el ceño fruncido, examinándola.

A Bubbles ya no le estaba agradando nada que fuera ella quien estuviese allí. Había recordado que princesa era muy odiosa y que no tardaría en echarle en cara lo cobarde que había sido. Además era muy rencorosa, y ahora mismo estaría molesta con ella por lo que le sucedió hace una semana.

Había escuchado decir a sus hermanas que Princesa tampoco se había presentado a clases, ya que el golpe de Boomer la había mandado al hospital. Le pareció increíble, pues los golpes que le habían dado ellas a princesa en peleas anteriores jamás la habían llevado hasta ese punto… ¿Entonces Boomer sería mucho más fuerte?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la pequeña incrédula, era un día muy feo para que ella paseara por las calles, y conociéndola se aterraría por que una simple gota cayera sobre su elegante ropa.

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –La pecosa posó sus manos sobre su cintura- Desapareces una semana y por fin te dignas a aparecer… ¿Estabas con tu novio tal vez?

-¡Que no lo es, y lo demostraré!

-Sí, claro… -Ella se cruzó de brazos y la miró con asco- Y te hacías llamar una super heroína, por favor. Me alegra que ya no seas una powerpuff girl, no lo mereces. Aunque… ¿sabes? Deberían darme a mí ese puesto.

Bubbles la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres una… una… -Intentó no decir la última palabra, ¡Pero que chica tan mas sínica!- ¡Argh! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo merezco? ¡Te uniste a Mojo, Him y Fuzzy para dominar la ciudad! ¡Te quisiste unir a los Rowdyruff boys! ¡Falsificaste la lista de Santa Claus para que ningún niño tuviera obsequios a excepción de ti! Y… ¿Tú te mereces el puesto? ¡No, no lo mereces! –Con cada palabra que salía de su boca avanzaba un paso, hasta quedar frente a frente con la niña rica- En cambio yo, luché día a día para defender a los ciudadanos del mal, incluso arriesgando mi propia vida. ¿Quién lo merece, Princesa?

Ahora la pecosa fue quien cargó sus ojos llenos de odio.

-¡Jamás hubiera hecho esas cosas si tan solo, ustedes, Super torpes me hubiesen aceptado en el equipo! Pero no, son tan egoístas que no me lo permitieron. ¡Yo solo quería ser una de ustedes y salvar el mundo! –Princesa respiró agitada queriendo contenerse, después de haberle gritado a todo pulmón. Suspiró una vez más y dirigió su mirada, un poco más serena a la rubia- Puedo cambiar, si hay oportunidad de recompensar todo es ahora, solo piénsalo… ¿Qué pasará ahora Bubbles? Tú has dejado de ser una heroína ¿No es verdad? Tus hermanas se la ven muy difícil sin ti, y no les vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda… -Sus delgados y pálidos labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, que para Bubbles fue muy sombría.- Mi ayuda.

-No. –Cortó secamente- No necesitan tu ayuda, porque yo volveré, probaré que todo es falso y volveré ¡Ya verás!

La rubia no le dejó decir nada más a la pelirroja, pues salió volando disparada de allí. Ya no le importó que alguien pudiese verla y con una rapidez increíble se alejó dejando detrás la estela celeste. Lo único que tenía en mente es que estaba furiosa. Ella volvería, necesitaba volver, pero primero probaría su inocencia para ya no sentir el rechazo de la ciudad.

* * *

Los verdes y afilados ojos miraban con repulsión a la pecosa desde lo alto de un árbol. No supo que fue lo que le ocurrió, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no fue por cobardía. Mientras la rubia permaneció tensa en su lugar, él decidió dejarla para después, de todas formas sabía dónde la volvería a encontrar.

Lo que si no esperó fue que esa niñita odiosa llegara en el momento exacto… ¿Qué hacía allí?

Agudizó su súper oído y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación. Escuchó decir de Bubbles que todo era una mentira y él solo pudo rodar los ojos, ¿Entonces que hacía con su hermano hace unos segundos?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, por un momento lo olvidó. Ya sabía el paradero de Boomer y a Brick le encantaría saberlo.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía las dos chicas que discutían, y una ya se encontraba volando a la velocidad de la luz, mientras la otra pisoteó el piso muy molesta. Él se giró para marcharse, que esa chica torpe poco le importaba.

* * *

Las powerpuff volaban por fin hacía su amado y cálido hogar, deseosas de darse una ducha caliente, o al menos eso deseaba Blossom, Buttercup no tanto pero lo haría de todas formas solo para que no vuelva a ocurrir esa horrible escena de su vida donde los villanos no querían luchar con ella por que olía mal.

Los ojos esmeraldas fueron los primeros en captar una línea celeste sobre el cielo, y esperanzada le dio a su líder unas leves palmadas para que observara. Los ojos rosados se abrieron de golpe y no dudaron en seguir la estela.

-¡Bubbles! –Gritó la peli naranja al ver a su hermana descender al suelo. La nombrada les miró un poco asustada.

-Chicas…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente la mayor, sorprendida.

-Uhm… bueno, yo… miré las calles vacías y, pues… desidí salir un poco.

-¿Tú… sola? –La pequeña asintió, y a la rosa y verde se les iluminó el rostro.

Ese era un buen avance, por fin la pequeña salió de su habitación por su propia cuenta.

-¿Y… Que estuviste haciendo? –Preguntó una sorprendida Buttercup.

-De eso quería hablarles.- Las dos hermanas pusieron su atención en ella. Bubbles se aclaró la garganta nerviosa, esperando que la reacción de ellas no fuera una histérica. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero confiaba en Boomer en que le ayudaría a resolver todo ese problema.

-¿Qué nos tienes que decir, Bubbles? –Preguntó dulcemente la líder.

La rubia suspiró, ya no quería tener más secretos con sus hermanas.

* * *

A Mojo por poco le salen lágrimas de alegría al ver al mediano de sus hijos, y no, no se alegró de ver que llegara a casa a salvo. No. Se alegró por que milagrosamente al azabache se le ocurrió entrar por la puerta en vez de agujerar el techo con sus entradas extremas.

Butch miró hacía una de las ventanas, agradeciendo que su hermano por fin se haya despegado de ella… ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Se desestabilizó hacia adelante gracias a un golpe en la nuca, y no necesitó utilizar su cerebro para adivinar que era el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Listo para perder, idiota? –Retó el mayor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, seguido de un fuerte eructo que hasta a Mojo le resultó asqueroso. Butch sonrió con sorna, necesitaba contarle lo que había descubierto hoy, pero… primero, dejaría en ridículo a su líder.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, nenita.

* * *

_**Hello~ Ha pasado tiempo ¿No? ¡Pero por fin pude actualizar! He querido hacerlo desde ayer, pero mi internet parece odiarme, se va a cada 5 minutos, en fin ¡Aquí está el capitulo! Disculpen si es un poco corto. **_

_**¿Que les pareció? Jah~ Ya ven que Butchy no le hizo nada malo a Bubbles... por ahora (?) En fin, la inspiración llegó dándome muchas ideas para la continuación, que espero les agrade, pues pienso que no esperarán lo viene~ :') **_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad se los agradezco mucho... ¿Y saben? Estoy muy contenta, ¿Por qué? Ouw... eso es por que Sweetness and Rudeness tiene ¡24 Favoritos! ¡Lnlsdjfhndsjbfdkbfds! Estoy que exploto de la alegría, algunos pensarán que exagero, pero yo me alegro por que en un principio, creí que no habría muchos que les gustara esto... ¡De verdad gracias por seguir leyendo! :) **_

_**Me despido, ¡Les mando muchos abrazos! **_

_**¡Hasta la siguiente actualización! ;A**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Las powerpuff girls no me pertenecen. **_

_**Nota: Como podrán ver, no soy muy buena con los títulos… Así que los omitiré desde ahora :') **_

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9 **_

Angustia.

Esa era la palabra exacta para definir el estado del tercer villano más peligroso de toda saltadilla.

Ese asqueroso sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y le hacía sentir de la manera más horrible que jamás en su corta vida alguna vez sintió. No tenía por qué preocuparse, era totalmente absurdo estar de esa forma, pero por más que quisiera sacarse de encima ese pensamiento, no podía.

Él no tenía sentimientos. Nació para ser cruel, y para destruir todo a su paso, sin importar el hecho de que esa acción afectara a una gran cantidad de personas. Porque para eso nació, para ser un villano.

Él era un villano y ella no podía cambiar eso.

¡No podía!

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

Esa era la salida de su tormento. La puerta que le permitiría ser aceptado y volver a su vida normal de manera fácil. Volver a ser un Rowdyruff Boy.

Y entonces volvía a hacerse esa misma pregunta… ¿Por qué la angustia?

Boomer se encontraba cabreado consigo mismo y sus estúpidos pensamientos contradictorios. El día ya había transcurrido rápidamente y el cielo ya dejaba a la vista el esplendor de la luna. Las lluvias se habían detenido aproximadamente dos horas atrás, y el villano esperaba que ya no volvieran a hacer su aparición.

Llevaba rato esperando a la rubia bajo el gran árbol de la casa secreta. Ya se había cansado de estar de pie, así que decidió sentarse en el suelo y seguir debatiéndose mentalmente. Era tanta su desesperación que sus uñas rasgaban el tronco del pobre árbol que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Al otro lado del árbol, el gato marrón imitaba la misma acción que su dueño, afilando sus uñas, más este no lo hacía por las mismas razones que el rubio. El felino paró su acción y miró fijamente a los ojos azulados de su amo, tan serios y apagados, que ahora no reconocía. Maulló para llamar la atención del chico, con éxito.

El villano suspiró y volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre el tronco, y una de sus manos acarició al pequeño peludo.

-Esto está mal… -Murmuró fastidiado.- Mierda… ¡Esto está mal! –Gritó revolviendo sus cabellos. Por fin después de haberlo pensado, ya se había hecho la respuesta de su torturosa pregunta. – ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo si lo que hago está bien o está mal?

El gato maulló como si le hubiese respondido.

-Desde siempre he seguido las órdenes de Brick, por más descabellado que fuera, nunca he cuestionado sus decisiones. –Cerró sus ojos y se masajeó suavemente las sienes. La oscuridad fue remplazada por el recuerdo de su hermano mayor, con esa mirada escalofriante que hacía erizarle la piel.- Y no debo hacerlo ahora. –Su voz se tornó drásticamente firme y decidida.- Esto es lo que soy, un criminal… ya lo he dicho: Haré lo que tenga que hacer, sin importar qué.

* * *

Bubbles se levantó cautelosamente de la cama para no provocar rechinidos del colchón y alertar a sus hermanas. Su cuerpo tembló de frío por el cambio drástico de estar envuelta en las cálidas mantas y ahora el aire helado rosaba su piel. No tardó en correr hacia el armario y sacar su abrigo color azul, y también ponerse las mismas botas cafés.

Miró el reloj del despertador que reposaba a un lado de Buttercup y sus labios formaron una pequeña curva preocupada. Ya iba muy tarde.

Antes de salir de la habitación, les dedicó una última mirada a sus dos hermanas que dormían cómodamente perdiéndose entre sus sueños.

Una tristeza afloró en sus ojos celestes.

"_-¿Qué nos tienes que decir, Bubbles? –Preguntó con dulzura su líder. _

_Bubbles tragó duro antes de continuar. _

_-Bueno… es que hoy pasaron muchas cosas- Sus manos se escondieron tímidamente detrás de su espalda y su pie se movía en círculos, señales de que estaba nerviosa y las dos Powerpuff lo sabían muy bien._

_-¿Te descubrieron fuera? ¿Te molestaron? ¿Quién fue? Vamos a golpearlo–Se apresuró Buttercup a tronar sus nudillos. _

_-Sí, bueno… lo que pasó fue algo parecido, ehem… _

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Insistió la peli naranja atenta, a la vez que una preocupación le embargaba el pecho por lo que pudiera decir su hermana pequeña. Por sus acciones nerviosas no sentía que sería bueno lo que tenía que decir._

_-¡Ya se! ¡Los Rowdyruff boys otra vez! ¿Te hicieron algo? –Los ojos esmeraldas de la morena la observaron fijamente, furiosos. Los hermosos orbes celestes se abrieron sorprendidos, y la rudeza de su hermana le hizo temblar- ¡Si es así juro que volveré a noquear a ese tarado de Butch! _

_-¿Fueron ellos? –Blossom tomó por los hombros a la pequeña. Su semblante era tan serio que Bubbles dudó en responder- ¿Te encontraste con alguno? _

_¿Debía decirlo o no decirlo? _

_La mirada azulada se clavó fijamente en los rosados y viceversa. Allí lo supo, esa mirada seria por parte de la pelinaranja le hizo entender que por ningún motivo podría confiar en ninguno de esos tres. _

_Sus hermanas no la apoyarían. No confiarían, y si llegaba a decirles sobre el plan nocturno se alterarían, sobre todo Buttercup. _

_-¿Bubbles? _

_- No. –Intentó sonar lo más segura posible.- No miré a ninguno de ellos- Blossom suspiró aliviada y Bubbles solo pudo sentirse muy mal por dentro. _

_-¿Entonces que…? _

_-Princesa. –Respondió antes de que la pelinegra llegara a formular la pregunta.- Me encontré a princesa, y me molestó. _

_-¿Ya salió del hospital? ¡Qué horror! –Blossom le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a la verde- ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! No niegues que la semana había estado tan tranquila sin ella. Estoy casi segura que no la soportaron en el hospital y la dieron de alta ante para no tener que lidiar con ella nunca más._

_Bubbles comenzó a reír con ganas, coreando a la morena. Blossom, aunque intentó no hacerlo, se le llegó a escapar una risita leve. _

_-Así que ignórala Bubbles, le daremos su merecido el lunes. _

_-Basta chicas, princesa es nuestra compañera de clase y aunque tiene una actitud muy… _

_-¡Muero de hambre! ¿Qué tal si cenamos waffles? –Interrumpió la mediana, que no le interesaba el sermón de su líder. _

_-¡Si, si, si! ¡Waffles! –Apoyó la rubia, y en menos de cinco segundos ya habían desaparecido volando a toda velocidad, dejando a Blossom con las palabras en la boca. Esta vez a Bubbles no le importó, las calles estaban medio vacías y si intentaban molestarla, estarían con ellas sus hermanas. _

_-¡Hey! ¡Por lo menos espérenme! –Gritó la líder siguiendo el rastro de ambas. "_

-Lo siento chicas, al final no pude contarles la verdad…

* * *

_Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, despertándolo._

_A pesar de estar despierto, sus ojos no tenían la intensión ni las ganas de dejar al descubierto sus orbes azul cobalto. Se aferró con fuerza a la almohada, que para su suerte era muy suave y cómoda. Se acurrucó en ella e Intentó seguir con su pequeña siesta que fue interrumpida por el bajo clima. Uno de sus ojos se abrió un poco, vislumbrando la borrosa silueta de un cuerpo a unos cuantos pasos de él. _

_El rubito no sabía si aún estaba dormido o si la imagen que tenía frente a su ojo entrecerrado era real. _

_-…¿Brick? –Preguntó somnoliento, tallando sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Repitió mentalmente lo que sus labios habían soltado sin pensar, y al caer en cuenta se incorporó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con exageración- ¿¡Brick!? _

_Y sí, al tener la visión clara confirmó que su hermano mayor se encontraba allí, recargado sobre las paredes de la vieja casita. _

_El nombrado atravesó al menor con sus dagas rojizas y alzó la barbilla con orgullo a su llamado, deslizando su boca hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto. _

_Boomer tal vez creería que él llegó para hacerle volver, si no fuera por esa mirada escalofriante que le dedicaba. _

_Odio, rencor, decepción. _

_Eso fue lo que pudo descifrar el menor en los ojos carmín. _

_Definitivamente, Brick no volvía para pedirle su regreso. _

_-Boomer – Respondió agrio. Los ojos rojizos brillaron aterradoramente._

_Algo malo iba a pasar. _

_El menor no tuvo ni idea de cómo eliminar el tenso ambiente que se había formado. No encontraba las palabras para preguntarle al mayor que hacía allí, y si no tenía las palabras, mucho menos tenía el valor. _

_No es que le aterrara su hermano mayor, claro que no. Bueno… en realidad sí, pero parecía que esta era la primera vez que sintió verdadero miedo hacia su hermano. Conocía las miradas escalofriantes y acidas del pelirrojo, y en algunas ocasiones este llegó a verle de esa manera como cuando se enteró sobre la noticia del beso. Sin embargo, esa mirada que le dedicaba ahora era diferente. Sus ojos demoniacos se clavaban en el como si quisiera matarlo, literalmente. _

_¿Pero qué cosa había hecho él? _

_¡El ya no era un Rowdyruff Boy! ¿Qué tenía que reclamarle? _

_Luego el bombillo de su cabeza se encendió. _

_¿Seguiría creyendo que es novio de la boba y ahora le ve como enemigo? Era lo más lógico en esos momentos. _

_Boomer no tuvo el tiempo de pensar en ninguna otra idea posible por la cual su hermano se encontraba allí, cuando este se le vino encima a toda velocidad propinándole un brutal golpe en el estómago que le hizo atravesar la pared de madera desgastada. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, pero lo que sintió fue el peso de su hermano sobre el azotándolo con fuerza sobre la tierra mojada. _

_Fueron cuatro, cinco, tal vez ocho… ¿O diez? _

_Boomer ya había perdido la cuenta de los descomunales golpes que le repartía el pelirrojo en todo su ser. En cada uno de ellos podía sentir la furia del mayor, y cada vez más le era imposible esquivar aquellos golpes. _

_El rubio ya no hizo nada por detenerlo, simplemente se dejó someter ante tanta brutalidad que le brindaba su hermano mayor. No tendría caso devolverle el ataque, Brick era Brick y no podría jamás contra él. _

_El pelirrojo lo tomó por el cuello y se elevó alto en el cielo. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto, lo dejó caer. Boomer sentía como el peso de su cuerpo caía rápidamente en el aire y sus cabellos se mecían con ímpetu en el trayecto. Podía volar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo._

_Su cuerpo cayó de espalda contra el suelo y soltó un quejido, preguntándose cuál sería la siguiente acción de Brick. Para su sorpresa, de nuevo sintió su cuerpo sobre él. Las manos del mayor le tomaron la cabeza e hizo presión hundiéndola más contra el lodo. _

_Brick jadeaba de rabia, pero intentaba controlarse. Sus manos dejaron de presionar, pero no las quitó del rostro del menor. Solo se dedicó a observar detenidamente su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por los golpes y de su labio inferior brotaba un líquido carmesí que se deslizaba por su mentón. Su cabello estaba muy desordenado y revuelto entre el lodo. _

_Los ojos de su hermanito yacían cerrados, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba inconsciente y mucho menos muerto. Él no quería matarlo, obviamente no podría hacer tal cosa con él, pero ahora que lo miraba mal herido sintió que se le había pasado la mano. _

_El dueño de la gorra dejó escapar un suspiro largo y retiró sus manos del rostro ajeno. El cuerpo del rubio punzaba de dolor. Con algo de dificultad Boomer abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se mareó enseguida. La imagen era borrosa, su cabeza le punzó y de inmediato sintió nauseas. _

_Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentir nuevamente las manos del pelirrojo sobre sus mejillas, pero para su suerte no era con la intención de herirlo, simplemente dio leves palmaditas para hacerle despertar. _

_Se levantó de enzima y al ver que el menor no se levantaba decidió cargarlo en su espalda y llevarlo nuevamente a la casa, que Brick consideraba bastante fea como para tenerlo de hogar. El pelirrojo sabía que su hermanito no era tan idiota y que podría conseguirse un lugar mucho mejor que ese, pero no lo entendía ¿Por qué allí? _

_Una vez de regreso al interior de la casa lo tiró sobre la almohada donde minutos atrás el rubito dormía tranquilamente antes de ser perturbado. Aunque Brick no lo hizo notar, le pareció un poco gracioso que el cuerpo de su hermano cabía en la almohada como si esta fuera una pequeña cama. _

_A veces se preguntaba si cuando crecieran seguirían siendo igual de enanos. Esperaba que no. _

_Dejó su pensamiento a un lado al oír el leve quejido de Boomer al ser arrojado a la esponjosa almohada, que aunque esta fuera muy cómoda y suave, llego a sentir dolor en su cuerpo. _

_-¿Eso… es todo? –El menor habló con un poco de dificultad. Brick arqueó una ceja desconcertado sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Él estaba moribundo ¿Y aun así quería más? Boomer se dio cuenta que sus palabras no fueron exactamente las correctas, así que apresuró a continuar para que el pelirrojo no malinterpretara las cosas- Me refiero a que… ¿Solo has venido a… golpearme? ¿No dirás nada? –A pesar del dolor que sentía en su labio, logró formular las preguntas en tono cansino. _

_Brick calló unos pocos segundos meditando su respuesta. _

_Realmente no tenía nada planeado, ahora sí que debía admitir que actuó como el hermano de en medio. Tanto era su coraje que se dejó llevar por la rabia actuó por puro impulso, no pensó absolutamente nada antes de llegar allí. _

_¿Qué debería decirle ahora? No tenía por qué estar allí y haberle golpeado. El ya no es parte del equipo. _

_-Te debía los golpes. –Fue su astuta respuesta. _

_El día que pasaron las imágenes del beso Butch sacó a Boomer antes de que el pelirrojo decidiera arrancarle la cabeza, así que el menor pensó que su respuesta tenía lógica. _

_-Oh_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Solo quería saber…_

_Brick lo fulminó. Su paciencia de nuevo se estaba agotando._

_-No, imbécil. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Escupió molesto. Boomer entrecerró los ojos de forma confusa. Creyó haberlo explicado antes de que le echaran del grupo, pero claro, Brick estaba tan molesto que no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos y seguramente ignoró la explicación, a excepción de que el beso fue real. Para su pésima suerte fue lo único a lo que el pelirrojo prestó atención. _

_-Te lo he dicho, la capturé y solo la besé para hacerla enojar. –Logró articular a pesar del cansancio.- No fue como si me gustara… _

_Brick apretó la quijada. _

_-¿La amas, Boomer? –Arrastró lentamente sin despegar su mirada de fuego de los ojos azules. Su voz ronca estremeció al menor.- ¿Realmente no te gustó? _

_Boomer dejó su timidez y le devolvió la fría mirada al mayor. Él también podía tener miradas fuertes si lo quisiera, ya lo ha demostrado cuando raptó a Bubbles. Pero claro, sus miradas nunca le ganarían a Brick. _

_El líder se sorprendía cada vez que veía esa fría mirada de su hermano menor, que solo hacía cuando realmente estaba molesto._

_-La odio. Odio todo de ella.-Declaró._

_El pelirrojo ya no pudo soportarlo más. _

_Se acercó con rapidez y lo levanto con violencia de la camisa. _

_-¿Estás seguro de que no te gustó, Boomer? –Bramó en su rostro. Sus ojos fijamente sobre los suyos le hacían alarmarse.- ¡Responde, maldita sea! _

_-¡No me gustó, Brick! No la amo, no es mi novia ¡Déjate de idioteces! _

_-¡¿Entonces por qué la sigues viendo?! ¡Menudo estúpido! –Lo dejó caer bruscamente contra el duro y frío piso. El corazón de Boomer latió con fuerza y su respiración se entrecortó. No podía ser que el supiera sobre eso…- ¡Contesta! _

_Le miró desde arriba, esperando por una maldita respuesta. Los ojos asustadizos de su hermanito le comenzaban a desesperar, y si no había una respuesta pronto su paciencia se iría al carajo y volvería someterlo a golpes. _

_Boomer no sabía que responder a eso, pero temía por hacerlo. _

_-¿Te refresco la memoria? –El pie del mayor se posó sobre su pecho haciendo presión. Boomer se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un quejido- "Nos vemos aquí esta noche"-Siseo venenesoso. _

_Boomer sintió que el alma se le estaba yendo. _

_Mierda. _

_No podía mentirle, él ya lo sabía, y aunque mintiera Brick lo descubriría. _

_¿Pero cómo carajos de enteró? _

_-¡No es lo que crees! _

_-Entonces Butch tenía razón –Susurró peligroso fulminándolo con la mirada.- Eres un maldito traidor, Boomer. _

_-¡Que no es lo que tú crees! Ella me encontró aquí y…. y ella se pegó como un chicle ¡Lo juro! Y… y entonces…_

_- ¿Por qué es la salida? ¿Qué harás con ella? –Interrumpió con brusquedad. Sin quitar el pie sobre el pecho del rubio, se inclinó hacia el frente para prestar más atención a las expresiones de su hermanito. _

_Boomer era realmente malo mintiendo, y dependiendo de sus expresiones sabría si creerlo o no. _

_-En…encontrar al… res..ponsable… -El peso sobre el le dificultaba la respiración. El pelirrojo al darse cuenta retiró su pie de encima. _

_Se encaramó sobre él, sentándose en su estómago y apresándolo con fiereza de las muñecas. A Boomer le dolían, pero no intentaría hacer nada para soltarse. Brick en cambio, acercó sus rostros con violencia uniendo ambas frentes. Para Boomer tener esos penetrantes ojos a milímetros de los suyos le resultaba totalmente aterrador. _

_-Júramelo. –Susurró- júrame que entre tú y esa estúpida no hay nada. _

_Brick necesitaba escuchar eso. Rogaba internamente que nada de eso fuera real. Para su sorpresa, la mirada asustadiza del menor desapareció para tomar una firmeza que no había visto en mucho tiempo._

_-Lo juro –Sentenció- Solo buscaremos a quién inventó todo esto para hacerle pagar, y una vez que suceda y acabe toda esta mentira, volveremos a odiarnos a muerte. _

_Brick se quedó en un corto silencio, analizando su respuesta, su mirada, su voz. Todo. _

_Boomer no estaba mintiendo. _

_Liberó las muñecas donde había dejado las marcas rojizas de sus manos. Supuso que eso debía doler. _

_Sus ojos carmín tomaron un brillo prepotente y sus labios tomaban la forma de una sonrisa satisfactoria. _

_-Así que… por el momento tienen una tregua –Sacó su conclusión y su sonrisa creció aún más- podemos sacar provecho de esto… Lo sabes, ¿No es así? _

_El oji azul se extrañó por el cambio drástico en la actitud del mayor. Ahora le sonreía con complicidad y en parte un alivio afloraba en sus ojos. Boomer también se alegró. Por fin su hermano mayor le creyó. _

_-Presta atención, porque esta será tu última oportunidad para volver, Boomer. –Los ojos del menor brillaron esperanzados- Será demasiado sencillo, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?_

_-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, sin importar qué.-Su seriedad enorgullecía a su pelirrojo hermano. Este acercó su mano a los enlodados cabellos del rubio y lo despeino ligeramente, como una muestra de afecto._

-Boomer…

_-Bien dicho, hermanito. _

-¡Boomer!

_Por fin, por fin volvería. Esta vez pondría todo su esfuerzo y no lo echaría a perder. Les haría saber todos que siempre dijo la verdad. Todo acabaría y por fin, volvería a su vida normal. _

_O eso era lo que él pensaba, pues no contó con que la misión que tenía planeado Brick para el fuera tan… _

-¡Boomer!

* * *

Los orbes azul cobalto se abrieron de golpe.

Su pulso se encontraba acelerado al igual que su respiración, y sobre su frente resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. El mucho miró hacia un lado, encontrando a la pequeña con semblante preocupado, responsable de hacerle volver a la realidad.

Se había quedado dormido en su espera.

-¿Estás bien? – Boomer no respondió, solo le quedo viendo. Parecía asustado y ella, con la intención de ayudarlo, acercó su mano para posarla sobre su húmeda frente. El chico sintió el cálido tacto de ella, que se fue recorriendo con la suave caricia hacía su mejilla.

Ella lo miró fijamente haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran. El villano aun parecía estar en estado de shock, solamente se dedicaba a verla y ella verlo a él.

Esa acción que Bubbles hacía podría definirse como cariñoso, y Boomer al darse cuenta de ello, reaccionó apartando bruscamente su mano de él.

-¡Aléjate!

Bubbles le miró desconcertada, pero obedeció y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Lo siento… -Susurró débilmente. Boomer alcanzó a percibir una pizca de tristeza y dolor en su voz.

Él suspiró con resignación, se levantó del césped y se acercó un poco a ella, pero fue rechazado cuando esta dio otro paso más hacia atrás.

-Yo… lo siento ¿Te he lastimado?

-¿Eh? –La heroína parpadeó extrañada, le pareció increíble… ¿Boomer se disculpó con ella?

-Déjame ver –Extendió su mano hacia la suya. Bubbles, no muy convencida, accedió a tenderle su mano. El la tomo y la observó sereno notando una marca rojiza del golpe al apartarla.

Prestó mucha atención a su mirada, se veía preocupado y… ¿Arrepentido?

-No… no es nada. –Boomer no le soltó, si no que levantó la mirada hacia ella con una débil sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Q..Qué?

-Lo lamento.

-Te he dicho que no es nada, solo fue…-No pudo continuar ya que la mano del rubio se posó suavemente en los labios de ésta creando suspenso.

-No lo digo por eso –La niña volvió a parpadear ante la suavidad de su tono y sus actos. Él sonrió con una mezcla traviesa y dulce. Bajo la mano de sus labios hasta su mentón, donde lo sostuvo con suavidad.- Te he preocupado ¿No es cierto, tonta?

* * *

_**Hello~**_

_**Honestamente, me emocioné escribiendo esto. ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco review? :3 **_

_**Espero que si les haya gustado, creo que podrán imaginarse que cosa le ordenó Brick a Boomer… ¿No? Bueno, y si no, lo sabrán más adelante :A **_

_**Como siempre, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, favoritos y follows! n,n Me ponen contenta y me animan a continuar~ **_

_**¡Nos leemos la siguiente actualización!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The powerpuff girls no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pasaron las horas, hasta que la oscuridad reinó en toda saltadilla y aun así no había rastros del pelirrojo.

_¿Dónde carajos se metió Brick? _

Pensó Butch tumbado en un sofá haciendo rebotar una pelota contra la pared para matar el tiempo, pero mientras más avanzaba, la fuerza con la que botaba la pelota incrementaba de la desesperación. No tardaría en atravesar la pared con ella.

Siguió esperando un rato más, pero Butch no era de los chicos pacientes.

Se levantó de golpe del sofá y aventó con furia el juguete que, con esa fuerza seguramente atravesó más de una pared, pero no le detuvo a seguir saliendo disparada de la casa del volcán. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría esa pelota? Eso no le importaba a Butch, él solo quería saber que pasó respecto a Boomer.

Mojo volvería a molestarse por los muros perforados de su casa, pero poco le importaba los regaños de ese idiota. A veces solo quisiera tomar a ese simio, golpearlo un poco y dejarlo amarrado en una esquina con una venda en la boca.

Pero claro, eso solo lo hacía dentro de su imaginación, porque honestamente no podría hacerle eso al mono. No lo diría nunca, pero tanto él como sus hermanos habían cogido un poquitito, casi nada, de aprecio a Mojo. ¡Pero solo un poco! Nada exagerado. Solo le agradecían que les diera un techo y algo de comida, a pesar de que son muy pocas las veces las que pasan la noche allí, y cuando la pasan, hacen muchos destrozos.

Los Rowdyruff boys eran más de viajar por el mundo y causar travesuras.

Pero para la desgracia de Mojo, ya se habían quedado mucho tiempo. Toda la semana, mejor dicho, y eso era extraño.

Brick no quería alejarse de allí, por si en algún momento Boomer llegara a aparecer.

Y es que esos chicos eran unos revoltosos, que a Mojo le ponían nervioso. Ya eran muchas las cosas que habían quebrado, incendiado, abollado, destrozado, etc… ¡Y ya no quería tener más destrucción en esa casa! Se sentía orgulloso de las destrucciones en la ciudad… ¿Pero en su casa? ¡Inaceptable!

Pero volviendo al chico pelinegro…

Butch ya no podía soportar estar allí ni un minuto más, ¡Necesitaba saber que carajos había pasado!

En parte estaba molesto con su líder, porque el muy idiota le ordenó quedarse en casa, y se lo dejó muy claro. ¡Maldito mal agradecido! A pesar de que por él, se había enterado del paradero de Boomer, se atrevía a ordenarle no interferir ni hacer su presencia.

El azabache esperaba un poco de acción, imaginaba que cuando le dijera las novedades, ambos irían con su hermanito a darle su merecido. Pues se equivocó. Brick estaba más furioso que nunca. Incluso, antes de irse le dio una golpiza al pelinegro por no haberle dicho desde un principio.

El rrb verde, a punto de azotar la puerta con enojó, escuchó un estruendoso ruido que provino de la habitación siguiente. Butch sonrió de forma perversa.

Brick ya había vuelto.

* * *

La pequeña rubia seguía mirando estupefacta al rrb menor. Ni siquiera se había percatado de aquel insulto en su pregunta.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Su tono era tan suave, al igual que sus acciones. Aún mantenía esa sonrisa que le daba un aire angelical, tanto que si no lo conociera, pensaría que ese niño es un pan de dios. Y ahora que se fijaba bien… Su sonrisa era muy linda. Si tan solo sonriera siempre, se vería más lindo aún.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando la pregunta que hizo el rubio segundos atrás volvió a repetirse en su mente. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Si se había preocupado un poco, pero ¿Debería admitirlo? No era correcto preocuparse por el ¿O sí?

Cuando llegó, este yacía dormido apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol. Al principio le dio risa verlo tan tranquilo y cómodo, que no se atrevió a molestarlo. Se sentó a su lado a esperar a que este despertara, mientras ella acariciaba al gatito marrón.

Pero poco después el chico empezó a removerse incomodo, como si estuviese teniendo una fea pesadilla. Bubbles se encontraba indecisa si despertarlo o no, él hablaba mientras dormía, pero no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras del todo. Al final, al verlo tan perturbado, decidió despertarlo, obteniendo un golpe brusco en su brazo.

No le dio importancia, pues a comparación con otros golpes en viejas peleas, ese era sumamente débil. Además, sus heridas sanaban con mucha rapidez, que en unos minutos ese moratón ya no lo tendría.

-¿Bubbles?

-¡Ah! –La rubia reaccionó- Sí... –Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza recibiendo la sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria del oji azul. Ella se alarmó- Es decir ¡No! –Daba gracias al cielo que se encontrara oscuro, si no, tal vez él hubiese notado su sonrojo y las burlas habrían comenzado... Aunque era obvio que tratándose de Boomer, las burlas comenzarían con o sin sonrojo.

-Sí, como digas, ru-bia. –Él retiró la mano del mentón de la chica, pasando de una sonrisa burlona a una mirada serena. Le dio la espalda, cogió al pequeño gato y levitó alto. Sus ojos azules miraron desde arriba a la pequeña que no dejaba de observarle con esa carita confusa, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Claramente Bubbles no se había percatado de que le quedó mirando, y eso le incomodó aún más a Boomer cuando ella ni caso hizo a la mirada fulminante que le dedicó - ¿Qué tanto vez, boba? ¡Deja de verme, maldita sea! –Hizo una mueca asustada, sin poder ocultar su voz que le delataba nervioso.

Ella parpadeo saliendo de sus pensamientos e imitó la mueca del muchacho.

-¿Qué? Yo… ¡Yo no te estaba mirando a ti! –Mintió levitando hasta donde el- Yo, yo… ¡Yo miraba a Cake! –El gatito maulló. Él arqueó una ceja y abrazó al pequeño posesivamente cuando la rubia intentó acariciarlo.

Ella infló las mejillas molesta.

Que niño tan bipolar era ese. Primero sonriendo y hablando como un niño bueno, y ahora portándose como un niño envidioso que no quiere prestar a su gato.

-No lo utilices de excusa, rubia.

Ella suspiró cansada, y a punto de replicar se quedó congelada de la impresión, al no recibir un insulto por su parte en esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo… dijiste? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Que no lo utilices de excusa… sorda. –Ahora si, su ceño se frunció, pero aún mantenía esa impresión. Solo por curiosidad, quiso asegurarse.

-Así que… ¿Piensas que uso de excusa a… Cake? – Le miró de una manera expectante que Boomer no pudo notar. El la miró con una ceja alzada, confundiéndose.

-¿Qué? ¿No me oyes? –Su desconcierto fue aún más mayor cuando sin pensarlo, recibió una melodiosa risa por parte de ella acompañado de un asentimiento. El chico se irritó un poco- ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Para ya!

Lo único que consiguió con decir eso fue que ella riera un poquito más fuerte, suficiente para hacerlo desesperarse. Como quisiera tomarla del cuello y estrujarla para que esa irritante risa cesara, pero por ahora se conformaba con ahorcarla dentro de su imaginación, no podía hacerlo, tenían una tregua ahora, lo cual significaba que… _no debía hacerle ningún daño, porque las treguas son justas. _

Su mirada ceñuda desapareció, al igual que la importancia que le había dado a la desesperante risa de la pequeña rubia. De nuevo esa sensación de temor se hizo presente en su pecho, y negó disimuladamente en un vano intento de deshacerse de aquel pensamiento, otra vez.

Él no era un chico justo, no había nacido para ser justo, y por lo tanto no iba a ser justo.

-¿Boomer?

El plan. Su deber es seguir el plan. Ella no importa, nada importa, solo él y su regreso importan.

-¿Eh? –Un toquesito en su frente le hizo volver a la realidad, encontrando a la heroína muy cerca de él y con su mano posada cálidamente en su frente.

Por segunda vez, los dos quedaron en un silencio, solamente cruzando miradas. Ambos hipnotizados por los orbes azulados del otro, sintieron un cosquilleo inexplicable en el estómago.

Bubbles, tan rápido como cruzó una idea en su cabeza, retiró la mano de su frente como si esta quemara.

Boomer parpadeó un par de segundos extrañado y por inercia llevó una mano sobre su estómago intentando descifrar que había sido esa sensación dentro de sí. No lo había sentido antes, fue como si algo estuviera dentro de su estómago revoloteando.

El rubio torció la boca incómodo, y por unos instantes entornó sus ojos sobre la rubia que de pronto le había dado la espalda, que de igual forma se incomodó con ese cosquilleo.

-Oye –Llamó él. Bubbles, tímidamente se giró a verle.

Boomer se dio cuenta de que el ambiente no era bueno, así que un tanto nervioso suspiró y decidió hacer un esfuerzo para aclimatar la situación, y entonces así daría comienzo a su plan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te quedarás allí toda lo noche o vendrás conmigo? –La niña parpadeó confusa. De nuevo sonreía de esa manera, tan dulce y agradable. Él mantuvo su mano extendida para que ella pudiese tomarla.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería tomarla por temor a volver a sentir _eso_ dentro de su estómago. Estaba asustada, pues ella no podía sentirlo. No quería sentirlo. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué lo sintió? ¿Su mente le habría jugado una mala broma y le hizo sentir aquello por pura maldad?

-¿Rubia?

Solo abría una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?

Preguntó el hermano mediano a su líder que por su mirada, supuso que no estaba de buen humor.

El pelirrojo pasó de largo frente a sus ojos y de un saltó aterrizó en un sillón boca abajo. Butch alzó una ceja, esperando a que este respondiese a su pregunta, que no obtuvo.

-¡Brick!

-¡Cállate ya Butch! –Bramó cabreado, despegando su rostro unos momentos del sofá para verle- Dame unos minutos ¿Quieres? –Volvió a recargar su mentón sobre la almohadilla del sillón, y miró al suelo sin punto fijo. Butch entornó los ojos al rostro pensativo de su hermano, sabiendo de antemano que algo planeaba. - Y vete preparando, que tenemos algo que hacer...

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Butch sonriera satisfecho con un toque de demencia y sus músculos temblaran ligeramente la emoción y ansiedad.

En cambio Brick, suspiró intentando relajarse. Butch lo miró por leves segundos antes de retirarse a la cocina, y pensó que no era muy común ver a su hermano en ese estado. Se encontraba aun perdido, pensando tal vez las acciones que haría dentro de unos minutos.

Entonces Butch borró su sonrisa, llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de algo serio.

El pelirrojo esperó a que su hermano mediano se largara de allí, y una vez que ocurrió, el líder se irguió y sacó de su bolsillo un aparato pequeño y cuadrado, al parecer una mini grabadora.

Los orbes carmín fulminaron al pequeño aparato y presiono un pequeño botón color rojo, haciendo reproducir la grabación.

"_-¿Sentir algo lindo? ¿Por Boomer? ¡Nunca! Lo hice solo porque tenía que hacerlo, pero besar no se siente tan mal…_

_-__Así que su nombre es Boomer, ¿Qué me dices de él? ¿No te atrae un poco? Solo imagina que dejara de ser un super villano ¿No te gustaría tener, ya sabes… una relación?_

_-¿relación? ¿Con él? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tal vez parezca que es un chico lindo y tierno, pero en realidad es muy idiota! ¡Que no te engañe su aspecto!" _

Paró la grabación y volvió a guardar el aparato al escuchar pasos acercarse. No se equivocó, y en tres segundos la cabeza de Butch se asomó por la puerta con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-No –Respondió con desinterés- ¿Qué cosa?

Butch no muy convencido, miró a hacia todas las paredes de la habitación. Esta estaba medio vacía. Tenía unos cuantos estantes con algunos frascos de sustancias químicas, y en otra esquina algunas construcciones de robots a medio terminar. El único mueble allí era el sofá marrón donde el diminuto cuerpo del pelirrojo yacía acostado.

-No sé, yo… creí escuchar la voz de la rubia estúpida…

Brick le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, diciendo con su mirada "Estás loco" se levantó del sillón levitando y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Veo que solo estas impaciente. Andando, ya es hora.

Brick esperaba una sonrisa maniática por su parte, pero solo recibió una confundida y una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué? ¿No dirás que sucedió con Boomer?

-Él se encargara de la rubia. –Butch frunció el ceño. Detestaba no saber nada.

-¿Qué?

-Se hace tarde Butch, las explicaciones luego. –Brick se tocó la frente como gesto de cansancio- Boomer se hará cargo de la rubia.

-¿Y nosotros?

Brick endureció la mirada con aquella pregunta, provocándole un escalofrío tras la nuca del pelinegro.

¿Qué cosas le ocultaba Brick?

* * *

Y allí estaban ellos, volando en el aire con las manos entrelazadas, jugando a ser los investigadores. Porque aunque no lo admitieran, la situación les parecía divertida. Ellos no eran para nada unos detectives, pero eran niños y era como si jugaran a serlo.

Procuraban no volar tan rápido para que sus estelas no se notaran, aunque pensaban que sería difícil verlas con la obscuridad, pues lo único que los iluminaba era la brillante luz de la hermosa luna.

Ya habían estado de aquí para allá, buscando hasta la mínima pista, pero para su mala suerte no habían encontrado nada aun. Llegaron a donde inicio todo y buscaron entre los arbustos de donde salió Michelle la semana pasada, con la esperanza de que entre esos arbustos se encontrara por lo menos uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos, pero no, y si es que había lo mas seguro fue que el agua se lo llevó.

Para el desconcierto de Bubbles, el rubio se encontraba calmado a pesar de no haber encontrado ninguna pista. Ella esperaba su frustración, y quejas, pero nada. En cambio, obtenía una sonrisa reconfortante, como diciendo "Tranquila, ya encontraremos algo"

Y no solo eso, también se había comportado de forma amable. No le había insultado en todo el trayecto, y… sostenía su mano en cada vuelo. Bubbles sabía que eso se miraba algo extraño, pues ella no iba a perderse si le soltaba. Aun así, era tentador estar de esa forma y a la vez temía.

El ojiazul cargaba a Cake con un brazo, mientras el otro lo tenía extendido hacia la rubia mientras sostenía la mano de su contraparte. Momentáneamente, cuando ella no se daba cuenta, desviaba sus ojos hacia las manos entrelazadas que se sostenían con firmeza. No era que él quisiera hacerlo, más no expresaba desagrado, solo se colocaba algo nervioso. Es decir, él no era un experto en el tema, solo seguía las estupideces que miraba en las telenovelas que había atrapado viendo Mojo Jojo, y para su suerte que le han funcionado, pues Bubbles le correspondía su mano y aun no hacía preguntas del por qué.

Para ser el primer día aplicando su plan, no le estaba yendo mal.

También sentía la mirada de la ojiazul clavarse de vez en cuando sobre su nuca, y eso solo aumentaba su nerviosismo. No sabía que tanto le veía, pero quería saberlo, así que hizo su mayor intento para formular la pregunta sin sonar que ya estaba irritado por aquellos ojos que le veían insistentes.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –Sin detener el vuelo, los ojos azul cobalto giraron hacia ella. Bubbles pareció despertar de un recuerdo y parpadeo unos momentos analizando la pregunta.

-¿Eh?

Boomer evitó mirarle mal.

-¿Qué sí hay algo que quieras decirme? No has parado de verme…

El rubio se esperaba la pregunta del por qué su cambio tan repentino con ella, pero esta respondió otra cosa que le hizo desesperarse un poco.

-N-No, Yo miraba a Cake…

-Te he dicho que no uses a Cake de excusa _rubia torpe _- Por supuesto que agregó lo último en su cabeza. Detuvo su vuelo de forma abrupta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡¿Dije Cake?!

El gatito maulló a su llamado, haciendo que el menor se pasmara aún más.

Bubbles rio.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Desde hace rato ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

El hizo un puchero gracioso. Era un total despistado que si creyó en las palabras de la rubia y ni cuenta se había dado. Bubbles ya venía venir la reclamación, pero no llegó…

-De acuerdo, entonces… entonces se llamara… Cake. –Tuvo que retener esos insultos que ansiaban por salir de su garganta con un nivel alto de voz. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que tenía que hacer por órdenes de Brick!

-¿Estás seguro? –Estaba tan sorprendida que no lo oculto en su tono de voz. Él, con todo su dolor dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, pareciendo decidido. Al final, Boomer pensó que era un muy buen actor, o la ppg azul era realmente inocente… y estúpida.

-Pero no es el punto. Tu no dejabas de verme…

-¡Que yo no te miraba a ti!

-Que si

-Que no

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡No!

-¡Que sí!

Por fin a Boomer se le escapó una risita burlona de sus labios, acompañada por una mirada altiva. Bubbles quedó callada y sumamente sonrojada. Había caído en su trampa, y lo peor de todo es que ese método era el mismo que utilizaba Buttercup para hacerla enojar.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? –Y otra vez, Boomer se esperaba la pregunta de Bubbles del por qué su forma de ser con ella. Al fin y al cabo, él ya tenía una respuesta planeada para esa pregunta.

-Está bien, si te estaba mirando… –Murmuró con un leve puchero. Sonrió el niño triunfal, disfrutando de la expresión apenada tan graciosa que hizo, que claro, para ella no era nada divertido. Bubbles le vio indecisa si continuar o no, pues no era de su incumbencia, pero no podía evitar tener esa curiosidad.- Solo quería saber… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Boomer?

-¿Cómo? –Le miró confundo, no entendiendo a que cosa se refería.- Pues… investigar ¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos aquí?

-No me refiero a eso… -Él no quitó su cara confusa.- Hace rato, mientras dormías, parecías asustado y dijiste algo como… "Lo haré sin importar qué" –No era correcto preguntarle aquello tan directo. No era de su incumbencia y ni importancia debería darle el saber que fue la pesadilla que el muchacho tuvo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello que le incitaba a seguir averiguando.

Boomer quedó callado unos cuantos segundos, viéndole aún con semblante confuso, pero entonces un recuerdo fugaz se instaló en su cabeza, borrando por completo esa mirada confundida, pasando inconscientemente a una fría y sin sentimiento.

-No te importa. –Espetó serio.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que si tienes que hacer algo… -Susurró con un tono tranquilo. Él se abofeteó mentalmente por su respuesta que le había delatado. Ella no podía saber nada sobre aquello, tenía que intentar cambiar el tema, pero ya.- ¿Tienes algún problema? Yo puedo ayu…

-No. Cállate –Cortó secamente- Lo único que tengo que hacer es buscar al idiota que inicio nuestros problemas, y nada más. Ya deja de estar tan preguntona.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Preguntó ella con su voz dolida, que hacía juego con los ojos celestes que le miraban con lastima. La actitud amable del chico hace unos momentos atrás, le había creado la ilusión de que tal vez ellos podrían llegar a ser amigos, pero con la misma rapidez con la que llegó esa idea, así se reventó su burbuja de ilusiones con el villano.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada ¡Tú eres la loca que hace preguntas sin sentido! - Sin notarlo elevó un poco más el tono de voz, asustando al felino que se ponía tenso. – Y te he dicho que dejes de preguntar cosas.

-¡Pero yo solo intento ayudar!

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero tú has dicho que…

-¡Que no necesito ayuda! ¡Deja de meterte!

Ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

Instantáneamente ese gesto de molestia fue sustituida por una de des concertación, dándose cuenta del error que cometió. Para su sorpresa, Bubbles no se notaba molesta, ni dolida. Se encontraba totalmente seria, sin apartar la vista de él como si quisiera penetrar su mente.

El cuerpo del menor tembló ligeramente nervioso.

¡Ella sospechaba de algo ya! Tonta llorona ¿Por qué tiene que estar insistiendo? ¡Por su culpa se había delatado y sin darse cuenta puso en dificultad su plan!

Boomer respiró por segunda vez para tranquilizar sus nervios, abrió sus labios en un intento de dejar fluir las palabras para solucionar todo e inventarse algo rápido, pero antes de poder hacerlo la rubia le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando la imagen de un Brick furiosos pasó por su mente.

-¡Oye! –Logró articular rápidamente antes de que ella emprendiera el vuelo. Ella se detuvo.

-Me voy.- Fue su única respuesta.

Con rapidez, dejó al gato sobre la rama gruesa de un árbol y muy a su pesar fue a detener a la rubia antes de que esta se marchara, pero tuvo que hacerlo de la forma que menos deseaba.

La heroína se sentía tonta, en primer lugar no debió de haberse entrometido en sus problemas, pero no pudo evitarlo. La única razón por la que debían encontrarse allí era para investigar el caso, y nada más, pero ella lo había echado a perder queriendo indagar entre los problemas personales del chico.

Normalmente se habría molestado con él por la forma grosera de hablarle y después dejaría de darle importancia para volver con la investigación. Pero no fue así.

No lo entendió, pero se sintió mal y con las urgencias de marcharse de allí lo antes posible. No podía seguir viéndolo y esa sensación de que algo ocurriría pronto dominó en su cabeza.

¿Pero que sería?

No se permitió pensar más, pues unos brazos le tomaron por detrás desprevenida, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Ella bien pudo haberle atacado, pero ese abrazo no se sintió como una amenaza, sino más bien necesitado. Y es que el menor realmente la necesitaba.

El mentón del rubio se recargo en el hombro de la heroína y ella sintió de nuevo esos cosquilleos extraños en su estómago. No se movió.

-No te vayas. Por favor, quédate –La voz suave y suplicante del menor hizo que ese cosquilleo en su estómago incrementara.- Quédate conmigo Bubbles, no quiero estar solo…-Y esa voz fue lo último para que sus mejillas adquieran color.

* * *

_**Hello~ **_

_**Por fin, aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo. Quiero que me digan honestamente que les pareció. ¿No creen que voy un poquito rápido con ellos? :$ **_

_**En fin, como son ya los últimos días del semestre y muchos trabajos se me están viniendo enzima solo aviso que puede ser que tarde en actualizar. Incluso batallé escribiendo este por culpa de mi falta de tiempo ;A; gosh...**_

_**& Bueno, agradezco por sus reviews, favoritos & alertas! Siempre se los he dicho, me animan a seguir :') **_

_**¡Nos leemos la próxima actualización! Cuídense mucho, & muchos besos! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**The powerpuff girls no son de mi pertenencia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El despertador sonó como cada mañana en la habitación de las tres powerpuff girls, y como todas las mañanas, Buttercup soltó un gruñido hacia el aparato que no se callaba aunque presionara el botón para apagarlo. La morena no era una chica paciente, así que harta del horrible sonido cogió el despertador rosa y lo azotó contra la pared haciéndole solamente unos daños.

Blossom escuchó el sonido del aparato estamparse contra la pared y se irgió de golpe dedicándole una mirada fulminante a su hermana mediana.

-¡Buttercup, casi rompes el despertador!- La azabache se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta de su color, ignorando a su pelirroja hermana.

-Eso sería fantástico –Murmuró para volver a echarse a dormir. Blossom rodó los ojos, el profesor ya les había advertido que si volvían a romper el despertador ya nos les compraría otro y tendrían que despertarse ellas solas.

La líder del equipo se talló sus peculiares ojos y miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, viendo el espacio vació de su hermana menor. Primero arqueó una ceja y después frunció el ceño.

De nuevo no estaba allí.

Bubbles no era de esas niñas madrugadoras. Blossom sabía lo mucho que le encanta a su hermana rubia despertar tarde, pero últimamente la ojiazul se empeñaba en ganarle si se trataba de ser la primera en estar levantada.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semana más.

Semanas en la que Bubbles, como ya se dijo anteriormente, era la primera en dejar el espacio vacío de la cómoda cama, y al buscarla siempre se encontraba ayudando al profesor a hacer el desayuno, en el jardín o en cualquier otro lado.

A las dos heroínas restantes no les parecería extraño si eso se había repetido una o dos veces… pero ¿Todos los días? ¡Eso ya era raro!

Y más raro es cuando la pequeña Bubbles se sentaba a mirar como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, y se quejaba en silencio de lo lento que iba el tiempo. Ya eran dos ocasiones en que a la pelirroja no se le escapó escuchar esos gruñidos molestos, preguntándose el por qué su hermana menor esperaba con ansias el anochecer.

Pero sin duda, las dos hermanas mayores habían notado algo diferente en su hermana menor. La pequeña Bubbles se notaba más feliz, y con más energía. Son testigas de cómo sus sonrisas volvieron a ser frescas y contagiosas, tal vez un poco más que antes.

Eso les alegraba, eso quería decir que Bubbles ya se estaba recuperando de lo sucedido y tal vez muy pronto pueda volver a la escuela. La señorita Keane había comprendido la situación en la que se encontraba Bubbles, así que con sus hermanas le enviaba los trabajos y tareas para que no se atrasara con la clase, y Blossom se encargaba de explicarle las cosas que no entendiera.

-Buttercup –Llamó la pelirroja meciéndola en su lugar- Bubbles no está otra vez. –Dijo con tanta tranquilidad.

-Qué raro–Comentó sarcástica irguiéndose mecánicamente, viendo al lugar de la ppg azul vacío.- ¿Dónde estará ahora?

-No lo sé, vamos levántate. Tal vez esté otra vez con el profesor.

-¡Por favor, cinco minutos más! –Suplicó la morena aventándose de forma berrinchuda a la esponjosa almohada.

-¡Buenos días chicas!

-¿Eh?- Buttercup despegó un ojo de la almohada para prestar atención a la nueva voz que se unió.

Las dos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta donde segundos antes había entrado su hermana pequeña media dormida y arrastrando a pulpi por los suelos. Se miraba bastante bien, como si nada malo le hubiese ocurrido, e incluso tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al entrar a la habitación, sonrisa que no habían visto desde que ocurrió el incidente.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Blossom intentando sonar normal.

Bubbles la miró por cortos segundos y una sonrisa más grande que la anterior se instaló en sus labios.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo que… Bueno…

-¿Qué te traes, rubia? –La voz intimidadora de Buttercup salió, aunque intimidar no eran sus intenciones.-

-¿Co…cómo? –Preguntó anonada, abrazándose mas al peluche purpura.

-¿Por qué de pronto despiertas tan temprano? ¡Eso es raro!

Bubbles se encogió de hombros y quiso disimular su nerviosismo cuando Blosson no dejó de despegar sus ojos rosados sobre su persona. Se sentía tan culpable de no poder decirles lo que en verdad ocurría, pero también creía que ya era demasiado tarde para decirles ¿No? Si les dijera ahora su enojo sería mayor por no haberles dicho desde el comienzo.

O tal vez aún era un buen momento….

-Bueno… hay algo que…

-¡Buenos días chicas! –La rubia fue interrumpida por su padre que asomó su cabeza por el lumbral de la puerta con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.- El desayuno está listo, bajen.

Y con esa última frase el profesor se retiró de la puerta dejándolas nuevamente a las tres. Buttercup hizo uso de su buen olfato y le brillaron los ojos al percibir el delicioso aroma que emanaba la cocina.

-¡Tocinooooooooo! –Gritó la morena con profunda alegría y con una rapidez increíble abandonó la habitación. Bubbles rio quedito, ya se imaginaba esa escena y Blossom solo rodó los ojos divertida. Buttercup amaba el tocino.

La ojirosa volvió a poner su atención sobre Bubbles, y ésta al ya saber que Blossom le preguntaría que estaba a punto de decir antes de que el profesor la interrumpiese, la menor intentó evitarlo.

-¡A que te gano en llegar a la cocina! –Gritó y con la misma rapidez que Buttercup abandonó a la pelirroja, que quedó algo desconcertada y refunfuñona.

* * *

Las tres chicas y el profesor Utonio desayunaban tranquilamente en la mesa. De vez en cuando comentaban cosas divertidas o anécdotas, cosa que no hacían mucho pero ahora que estaban compartiendo momentos, salió una que captó la atención especialmente de Bubbles.

-¿Entonces no tenía muchos amigos de niño, profesor? –Preguntó sorprendida Blossom a su padre, que asintió ligeramente.

-Pues… no eran muchos, pero con ellos me bastaba para ser feliz.-Sonrió el hombre para si mismo recordando aquellos momentos en los que salía a jugar con sus amigos- Verán niñas, cuando yo tenía su edad vivía en el campo con mis abuelos, y no había muchos niños con quienes jugar.

-¿Y aun los recuerda? ¿Sabe dónde viven? ¿Se ha encontrado con alguno de ellos? –Bombardeó de preguntas la rubia, a lo que el profesor rio.

-Si, si los recuerdo Bubbles, pero no los he vuelto a ver… -Mencionó con tranquilidad, y su rostro cambió drásticamente como si recordara algo.- Bueno, a excepción de una.

-¿Una? –Preguntaron las tres a coro con sonrisas pícaras de solo ver la sonrisa de su padre, que pareciera muy feliz de recordarla.

-Sí, una.-Suspiró divertido, ahora teniendo la imagen de esa niña en su cabeza- La pequeña Mandy Morgan.

Las tres hermanas compartieron sonrisas traviesas.

-¿Fue su novia, profesor?

-¿Cómo la conoció?

-¿Le gustaba mucho?

El profesor arqueo una ceja divertido con tales preguntas. Sus hijas eran muy observadoras.

Volvió a reír por las miradas insistentes de las tres.

-No niñas, no puedo decir que haya sido mi novia oficial, pero si mi primer amor.

-¿Y cómo fue?~ -El chillido emocionado de Bubbles le hizo voltear a verla.

-Se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela, esa historia será después.

-¡No, profesor, cuéntenos! –Suplicó Blossom colocando su mejor cara de cachorro triste.

-Bien, bien…-Suspiró el científico resignado. Las tres niñas se acomodaron apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y dejando el peso de su cabeza en sus manos.- Ella tenía 5 años, era un año menor que yo. Antes, recuerdo que era mi rival, siempre peleábamos por todo ya que ella al igual que yo, era una niña muy inteligente. Siempre queríamos comprobar quien era el mejor de los dos. –El profesor soltó una risa colocando sus dedos en su barbilla como pose pensante.

-¿Acaso dijo… rival? –Bubbles preguntó muy curiosa.

-Sí, mi rival. Esa Mandy era muy lista y era la única que me hacía enojar de verdad.

-Pero usted es muy paciente profesor –Recordó Buttercup.- No puedo imaginarlo.

-SÍ, lo soy, pero esa niña acababa con mi paciencia… Pero poco a poco eso cambió, pues Mandy dejó de ser tan competitiva conmigo y llegamos a ser amigos. De pronto quisimos hacer inventos juntos, hacer la tarea juntos, y…

-Sí, sí, sí… Todo hacían juntos ¿Qué pasó después? –Preguntó una apresurada Buttercup.

-Bueno, yo solo era un niño y no me daba cuenta de que en realidad Mandy gustaba de Mí.

-¿Y que hizo usted, profesor? –Ahora Blossom hizo la pregunta con ese tono tan suave.

El suspiró.

-Mandy se molestaba mucho y constantemente me gritaba "¡No te das cuenta de nada!" –Imitó el tono de la niña a lo que las chicas rieron, al igual que el después de su imitación.- Pasó poco tiempo hasta que, bueno… ella un día decidió tomar mi mano, todo el tiempo, como si fuera a perderme. A cualquier lugar, siempre me tomaba de la mano.

-¿¡Y que sentía usted!? –Blossom se emocionó con el relato. Buttercup solo hizo una mueca de desagrado con solo escuchar la parte cursi "Decidió tomar mi mano" Y Bubbles, prestó mucha atención a las palabras del profesor, pues hubo una parte la cual se sintió identificada.

-Sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago, como si muchas mariposas estuviesen dentro y quisieran salir. –El científico sonrió con su recuerdo- Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que compartía ese sentimiento.

La único que hizo un sonido de enamorada fue Blossom, pues Buttercup ya no le había gustado las partes cursis y Bubbles… bueno, Bubbles tenía mucho que pensar.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –Preguntó Blossom, ansiosa por lo que seguía.- ¿Se dieron un beso alguna vez?

El profesor negó como respuesta.

-Bueno… una vez ella intentó darme un beso, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me aleje cuando estaba a punto de darlo. –Pudo notar que su hija mayor se decepcionó- Solo era un niño de 6 años y esas cosas de los besos daban un poco de miedo, además de que me ponían nervioso. Yo pensaba que los besos eran cosa de adultos, sí que le dije que lo haría cuando fuésemos grandes. –El profesor pasó su mano por el cuello, apenado por tener que contar esa parte.- Pero nunca lo hice, pues un año después me mudé a la ciudad y no la volví a ver hasta doce años después que la encontré en un viaje que hice a Canadá. Supe que era ella por esos ojos brillantes y verdosos que poseía, a ninguna chica le he visto iguales.

-¿Y no pasó nada mas? –Preguntó Bubbles.

-Claro que recordamos esos momentos divertidos cuando éramos niños, pero solo eso. Hoy solo sé que ella se ha convertido en una gran científica y que está viviendo en Alemania.

-Bueno… fue un bonito recuerdo, profesor. –Blossom sonrió a su padre y este se la devolvió.- Sucedió como dice el dicho "Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso"

-Sí, sí que lo fue. –El hombre le sonrió a sus tres hijas y se levantó de la mesa- Ahora sí, sin excusas, vallan a prepararse para la escuela.

Las powerpuff verde y rosa no tardaron en iniciar una batalla por quien entraba primero al baño. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de las niñas pelear y al final, el grito de victoria de Blossom.

-¡No es justo, siempre entras tú! –El eco de la morena le sacó una sonrisa al profesor, y después de eso no hubo ningún sonido más.

En cambio, Bubbles permaneció aun sentada en la mesa, en silencio, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Ni el profesor que lavaba los platos sucios se daba cuenta que su hija menor aún se encontraba allí.

La rubia miraba el suelo pensativa, teniendo varios recuerdos en su mente mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, se separaban y después se volvían a entrelazar de forma nerviosa.

"_**recuerdo que era mi rival, siempre peleábamos por todo"**_

_Se movió con rapidez e Intentó darle una patada en el rostro, pero el chico alcanzó a echarse hacia atrás esquivándolo. Boomer atrapó el pie de la chica con el que intento atacarle y con fuerza la arrojó al suelo provocando grietas en el cemento._

"**Un día decidió tomar mi mano, todo el tiempo, como si fuera a perderme. A cualquier lugar, siempre me tomaba de la mano."**

_Sostenía su mano en cada vuelo. Bubbles sabía que eso se miraba algo extraño, pues ella no iba a perderse si le soltaba. Aun así, era tentador estar de esa forma y a la vez temía._

"**Sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago, como si muchas mariposas estuviesen dentro y quisieran salir"**

_Ambos hipnotizados por los orbes azulados del otro, sintieron un cosquilleo inexplicable en el estómago._

El mentón del rubio se recargo en el hombro de la heroína y ella sintió de nuevo esos cosquilleos extraños en su estómago. No se movió.

-No te vayas. Por favor, quédate –La voz suave y suplicante del menor hizo que ese cosquilleo en su estómago incrementara.

"**Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso"**

-¡NO!

El fuerte grito repentino de Bubbles le sacó otro fuerte grito al profesor, haciendo que este saltara del susto y un plato enjabonado se resbalara de sus manos haciéndose pedazos en el suelo.

Bubbles al notarlo, se cubrió la boca con sus manos asustada y voló hasta llegar a el.

El profesor volteó a verle, aun con esa expresión aterrada en su rostro,

-¿Bubbles? ¿Seguías aquí? ¡Eso no importa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió algo? ¿Te lastimaste?

-¿Qué fue eso? –Bajo de inmediato Buttercup- Profesor ¿Está bien?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Se apresuró la rubia- Es que… ahm… Estaba lavando mal ese plato… -Murmuró sonrojada, abofeteándose mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido una excusa mejor.

-Estás bromeando… ¿Verdad? –La voz irónica de su hermana le hizo encogerse en su lugar. El profesor al ver la mirada de la menor suspiró y se apresuró a ayudarle. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

-No, Buttercup, Bubbles tiene razón. –Concordó el científico.- Precisamente, Bubbles se fijó bien que no estaba sosteniendo bien el plato, pero fue muy tarde cuando quiso evitarlo –El profesor caminó hacia donde se encontraba la escoba y el recogedor- Yo grite porque me asuste al pensar que ella se había lastimado con los pedazos rotos ¿No es así, Bubbles?

La ojiazul parpadeó confundida, hasta captar las intensiones de su padre.

-Sí, es verdad.

Buttercup siguió viéndoles de forma extraña, pero si el profesor decía que eso pasó, pues entonces no había razón por la cual dudar.

* * *

-El que me haya pasado lo mismo que el profesor no quiere decir nada… -Murmuró tratando de convencerse.

Sus dos hermanas ya se habían ido a la escuela y ahora se encontraba sola en el jardín trasero, cuidando de las lindas flores. A un lado de ella se encontraba sentado Pulpi, para no sentirse sola.

Para ella era muy aburrido estar en su casa sin las otras dos heroínas, pero aun no conseguía el valor para poder volver a la escuela, aunque ya hubieran pasado tres semanas desde la batalla que se armó en el patio y ocurrió su segunda desgracia.

¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente si volviera a salir de su casa?

Probablemente volvería a sentir esa fea sensación de que todos los ojos están posados sobre ella. Y si hablaban mal de ella en la televisión ¿Qué cosas no le dirían de frente?

Negó. Aun no podía volver.

Algo que la rubia había logrado fue ya no llorar cada que se encontraba con esa fotografía, incluso ahora hasta le causaba un poco de gracia la imaginación de las personas al inventar que la desaparición de la rubia en la ciudad se debía a que se fugó con el súper villano, por que a el tampoco se le había visto.

¡Por favor! ¡Solo tenía 5 años!

Bueno… si lo pensaba mejor, si se fugaba con él, pero solo por las noches, no para siempre.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa tonta se instaló en sus labios recordando al rubio.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se iba con él por las noches a "Investigar la situación" Pero si debía ser honesta, eso de la investigación ya se había quedado en el olvido, pues ahora solo se dedicaban a hablar y hablar y pasar las horas hablando.

No entendía por qué los últimos días se colocaba un poco nerviosa antes de ir con él, pero estaba contenta de verlo, la idea de que ambos se estuvieran haciendo amigos le emocionaba.

Sabía que no debía confiarse tan rápido, pero… cada que se encontraba con él, esa idea desaparecía de su cabeza y solo hacía caso a sus sentimientos.

Y entonces paró de regar las flores soltando la pequeña regadera de forma abrupta.

-No, no es nada de eso… -Se froto suavemente las mejillas con la palma de sus manos- No significa nada… -Ahora volteó a decirle a su compañero purpura. Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa para después posar sus ojos nuevamente en las flores.

Tomó la regadera y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a un grifo y llenar la regadera, pues al caer perdió su contenido. Una vez con la suficiente agua, tomó a pulpi de uno de sus tentáculos y lo llevó hasta otra esquina donde había más flores coloridas.

Eso le encantaba de su jardín, que estuviese lleno de lindas y brillantes flores.

-Una flor, otra flor, me atrae tanto color~ La, la, la – Tarareaba mientras regaba las flores y entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en una en especial color blanca.

Su atención no se posó en ella por ser la flor más bonita del mundo, pues no era como las otras de colores exóticos. Esta era sencilla, pero muy bonita y de pétalos blancos.

Entonces recordó que era una flor idéntica como aquella vez…

**0x0x0x**

_La rubia de cabellera corta perseguía de forma divertida al felino marrón, que jugueteaba huyendo y rodando en el césped. _

_El parque de la ciudad no perdía su encanto siendo de noche, pues las luciérnagas hacían su aparición iluminando y embelleciendo su alrededor. El felino ahora saltaba y lanzaba rasguños al aire queriendo cazar uno de esos bichos brillantes. _

_Bubbles soltó una risita viendo a Cake sentado con sus verdosos ojos muy abiertos y volteando a todos lados, como si estuviera indeciso a cuál de todos esos bichos iluminados cazar primero. _

_La ojiazul extendió sus brazos dejándose caer en el suave césped y suspiró cansada de perseguir al gato juguetón. Se había encariñado demasiado con él tan rápidamente. _

_Esa era la décima vez que se encontraba con el rubio. _

_Y ahora que lo recuerda…_

_Aun acostada, giró la cabeza a su izquierda viendo que el rubio estaba sentado a un lado con las rodillas flexionadas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que llego a un lado de ella, pero no le dio importancia. El chico miraba en dirección a su gato y de vez en cuando soltaba una ligera risa viendo como saltaba y hacia sus raras piruetas de gato en el aire. _

_Esa era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír de una forma inocente, que quedó pasmada. _

_De sus labios solo le había escuchado risas socarronas que le sacaban de quicio, y ahora al escuchar esa melodiosa, le pareció tan extraño. _

_-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que me observas, rubia? _

_La niña respingo en su lugar. El niño no le veía, pero claramente sentía su mirada sobre él. Era la segunda vez en la noche que sentía su mirada clavada en su persona, y le ponía nervioso. Quería saber de una maldita vez que carajos le miraba. _

_Boomer evitaba decir maldiciones e insultos al momento de intentar sacarle el por qué de su mirada insistente, pero no lograba que le dijera la razón, siempre ponía excusas como "Yo miraba la mosca que volaba alado de ti" _

'_Sí, claro' Pensaba Boomer._

_¡Una maldita mosca no se queda quieta en su lugar si está volando! _

_¿Y sus hermanos decían que era un idiota? _

_Ahora solo esperaba la excusa nueva de la niña. _

_-Es que te escuché reír. –Para su sorpresa, esta vez era enserio. _

_-¿Qué tiene eso? –Preguntó, ahora si dirigiendo su mirada azulada hacia ella evitando fruncir el ceño ¿Insinuaba que era un aargado o algo así?_

_La rubia se irguió quedando sentada._

_-Que nunca te había escuchado reír así –Explicó con una sonrisa tranquila que le extraño al menor- Deberías reír más a menudo. _

_El solo se quedó callado, no iba a replicar nada, pues eso echaría a perder el plan, y además tenía razón, no acostumbraba reír de esa forma, normalmente sus risas eran estruendosas –Claro, no tan estruendosas como la de sus hermanos— y burlonas. _

_Boomer miró el cabello de la niña sentada a su lado. Era la primera vez que se lo veía sin sus dos coletas y no la reconoció al principio que la vio. Se percató de una flor intrusa enredada en sus cabellos dorados, y con cautela acerco su mano provocando una suave caricia en el. _

_Bubbles parpadeo sin tener idea de lo que hacía, pero pudo sentir sus mejillas un poco calientes. _

_Una vez que el chico alejó su mano, miró que tenía una bonita flor de pétalos blancos. La niña se palpo la cabeza, queriendo ver si tenía más de esas pegadas, entonces giró su mirada hacia atrás dándose cuenta que se recostó enzima de flores como esa. _

_Sintió nuevamente otra caricia cerca de su oreja y al voltear, Boomer ya había acomodado la flor entre su cabello, como adorno. _

_El chico le dedico una última sonrisa y no dijo nada más, solo volvió a posar su mirada sobre su gato que aún no se rendía en querer atacar a las luciérnagas. _

_La rubia llevó su mano hasta su cabello y palpó la flor sintiendo la suavidad de los pétalos. Sonrió débilmente, sin dejar de sentir la textura. _

_-Boomer… -El tono tan dulce y suave le extraño de sobremanera al rubio, pero se inmutó. _

_-¿Mhh?_

_-¿Cómo se dice… "flor" en francés? –El rubio pestañeo confundido a la pregunta. _

_Los únicos que le hacían preguntas de ese idioma eran sus hermanos, y solo para su conveniencia cuando viajaban hacia allá. Tampoco era que le agradara hablarlo, ya que Butch constantemente se reía de él por su –Según Butch—graciosos acento. _

_El villano suspiró y respondió sin mirarle, esperando que ella tampoco se burlara. _

_-Fleur…_

_**0x0x0x**_

-Fleur… -Repitió con suavidad la palabra, queriendo imitar el acento. Sonrió al creer que lo había pronunciado bien, pero tuvo que salir bruscamente de su burbuja feliz.

-¡Bubbles! –Llamó la voz de su padre de forma exaltada.

-¿Eh? –La rubia sacudió su cabeza y miró al hombre tras de sí.

-¡Las flores! ¡Se van ahogar!

Fue entonces que la heroína se dio cuenta que aún seguía regándolas y ya se había formado un charco que mojaba sus pies. Ella dio un grito de terror y apartó la regadera para comenzar a sacar el agua de la tierra y evitar que las flores se ahogaran.

Una vez que logró sacara toda el agua, suspiró quitando el sudor de su frente.

-¡Ah! Lo siento mucho profesor, no era mi intensión ahogar a las flores, me distraje.

El hombre se agachó a un costado de ella para llegar a su altura, y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza de forma fraternal.

-Eso lo sé, Bubbles, tu no podrías matar a una flor. –El hombre de bata miró como su hija agacho la cabeza un poco abatida y creyó que era el momento para hablar.- Necesito decirte algo.

Ella levantó la mirada asustada.

-Si es por lo que pasó esta mañana, tampoco quise asustarlo ¡Y no pensé que el plato se rompería y…!

-No, no es sobre eso –El profesor tuvo que esforzarse para entender el parloteo rápido de su hija.- Llamó la profesora Keane.

-¿Está molesta conmigo?

-No, solo esta… preocupada. Preguntó cuándo volverías a la escuela. –Los ojos celestes se volvieron nostálgicos, y el profesor suspiró.- No te sientas presionada. La señorita Keane recomendó que lo mejor sería visitar un psicólogo para ayudarte con esto…

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron de la impresión alejándose de su padre.

Una vez escuchó decir a Mitch Mitchelson que en los psicólogos llevaban solamente a la gente que estaba loca ¡Y ella no estaba loca!

-¡No! Yo estoy bien profesor, no lo necesito. De verdad. –Dijo casi como una súplica- No estoy loca.

-¿Loca? ¿Y quién ha dicho que estás loca?

-Pues… usted. Me quiere llevar a un psicólogo.

El profesor alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Bubbles, lo psicólogos no son para la gente loca.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. En un psicólogo te ayudan a enfrentar tus problemas, y buscan una solución para ti. Además te guían para que puedas tomar buenas decisiones y te escuchan atentamente a todo lo que quieras decir. –La rubia pestañeo un par de veces, analizando la información. El profesor sonrió reconfortante- No son malos Bubbles, al contrario. Dejaré que lo pienses y después me dirás, ¿De acuerdo?

La pequeña asintió.

-Está bien profesor, yo lo pensaré…

-Bien, iré a trabajar en laboratorio, si me necesitas ya sabes qué hacer. –La heroína le devolvió la sonrisa y miró como su padre se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

Suspiró cansada y cogió a pulpi del suelo. Le quedó mirando por cortos segundos.

-¡No me mires así pulpi! No fue mi culpa casi ahogar las flores… ¡Yo no quería pensar en él! Y… y… y el que yo lo haya pensado tampoco significa nada! –Le habló con exageración al peluche. Al darse cuenta de que parecía una loca, paró.- Mejor dejaré las flores para otro día...

* * *

"**Recuerdo que era mi rival" **

"**Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso"**

Volvió a negar por tercera vez en el día. Desde que el profesor les contó su historia de su primer amor, no había dejado de pensar y recordar muchas cosas.

Se sentía más loca que nunca. Su mente le jugaba bromas muy crueles y pesadas. En cada cosa que hacía, no paraba de recordar algún momento con el rubio.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Eran puras coincidencias, o eso decía ella.

Y recordarlo no tenía nada de malo. En esas dos semanas habían pasado muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaba el que los dos comenzaron a ser algo parecido a amigos.

¿Pero qué ocurría en la cabeza de la azulita?

¡Pensar cosas que no debería pensar!

Intentó dibujar un lindo paisaje con sus crayones ¿Y qué pasó? Terminó dibujando el parque, aunque bien, dibujar el parque no era lo malo, si no que inconscientemente… ¡Dibujo a boomer estando allí!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó a su peluche con un deje de molestia- No me veas así, pulpi. Es solo un dibujo nada más, no es nada de lo que tú crees.

Buscó entre los libros de Blossom alguno que pudiese interesarle, pero la mayoría eran libros de historia, geografía, ciencias, etc… ¿Y que más encontró? Un diccionario, pero no cualquier diccionario. Era un diccionario francés ¿Y quién sabe hablar francés? ¡Él!

Le quedó viendo con cierto interés, hasta que "Sintió" la mirada de su peluche y ella se la devolvió con fastidio.

-¿Qué tal si un día me dice algo en ese idioma? Por lo menos quiero comprender lo que dice.

Entonces le dio hambre y fue directo a un cesto de fruta. Había naranjas, bananas, peras, duraznos, pero al final ella se decidió por la manzana. Fue hasta el sofá y se sentó de un salto como lo haría Buttercup, y se dispuso a darle el mordisco a su fruta. Tomo el control remoto a su lado buscando algo interesante que ver.

-¡Hércules! –Gritó emocionada encontrando la película. Sentó a un lado a su peluche para que también pudiese disfrutar de ella, y justamente estaban en la parte de un musical.

"_Meg:…Mi mente dice ten cuidado, porque no todo es maravilloso, ¡Ooh!_

_Coro: Claramente vemos, que lo quieres y lo extrañas, no lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas, trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo, muy enamorada estas._

_Meg: Noo! ¡No van a oír que lo diga, no, no!_

_Coro: Ya admite que, tu sonrisa es de amor!_

_Meg: ¡No insistan más! No diré que es amor_

_Coro: Quieras o no, lucha por el amor._

_Meg: No pidan más que lo diga, jamás harán que lo diga._

_Coro: Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor." _

**PUM**

El televisor se apagó de golpe, dejando a una Bubbles con el ceño muy fruncido y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Nunca jamás esa canción llego a irritarle tanto como lo hizo ahora. Con cada verso, la rubia sentía esas terribles ganas de arrojar con fuerza la manzana que estaba comiendo hacia la pantalla del televisor.

Volteó disimuladamente al peluche, que curiosamente "le veía"

Ella se molestó con eso.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No tiene nada que ver con él! Solo que esa canción ya la he escuchado mucho y… y me cansó, eso es todo…

Dio un mordisco a la manzana y quiso disfrutar su dulzor olvidándose de todo lo pasado. Entonces, después de darle el mordisco, miró a la fruta roja.

De la nada soltó una risilla.

Recordó que mientras estaban investigando, una manzana calló de un árbol y se impactó en la cabezal rubio, y él empezó a soltar maldiciones a la fruta y se veía tan chistoso molesto y también….

Borró su sonrisa.

Pulpi de nuevo "Le miraba"

-No lo diré. No lo diré, porque no es eso…

Dejó la manzana y subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Una vez que llegó se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y pataleó queriendo desquitarse.

A pocos centímetros frente a ella, estaba su fiel amigo.

-¡Yo sé que tú quieres que lo diga, Pulpi! ¡Pero no lo conseguirás! ¡No estoy loca!

-¿Y hablarle a un objeto sin vida no es de locos? –La niña quedó estática.

Reaccionó.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Espetó entre sorprendida y a la vez molesta, viendo a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el marco de su ventana. Aquella persona se encogió de hombros.

-Solo veo que te tengo hecha un lio, eh?

-No sé de qué hablas… ¡Y tienes que irte!

-Claro que sabes de que hablo –Guiñó un ojo provocándole un notorio sonrojo- Jah, ¿Lo ves? ¡Te has puesto ro…!

-¡Debes irte! –Interrumpió con tono molesto, desviando la mirada.

-Contéstame algo, Rubia ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

-Si el profesor te encontrara aquí, podría…

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Volvió a repetir interrumpiendo. Bubbles abrió la boca para responder, pero inmediatamente la cerró quedando en silencio. -Eso creí.

Se adentró de una vez a la habitación y de un saltó aterrizo en la suave cama.

-¡Boomer!

-¿Qué? Es cómoda… llevo tres semanas durmiendo en una almohada y suma lo que falta. Deja de gruñir y comparte.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Eso no respondió nada…

El rubio que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, hecho la cabeza un poco más atrás para que sus ojos pudieran observar a la rubia con el puchero molesto en sus labios. Él le sonrió.

-¿Dónde quedó la bebita feliz, eh? –Su puchero se hizo más notorio y volvió a reír- De acuerdo, era una broma. Vine a verte, tonta ¿A qué más vendría? ¿A visitar a Buttercup? ¡Ni de broma!

-¿Por qué has venido a verme?

-Porque tu querías verme.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿No lo es?

-No, y además fue arriesgado venir hasta acá, podríamos meternos en otro lio.

-Pero no hay nadie aquí, nadie nos ve.

-Pero el profesor…

-Créeme, el no será un problema. –Rodó hasta quedar boca abajo para poder verle mejor.- Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Ella arqueó una ceja y le miró irónica.

-¡Te acabo de decir que has venido hasta acá y has arriesgado…!

-Eso no, tonta. –Le calló posando su mano sobre los labios ajenos- Te encontré pataleando, y sé que he sido yo la razón de tu problema, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Estás loco… -Quiso sonar desinteresada, pero falló.

Boomer le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-El burro hablando de orejas.

-¡Ya, enserio! ¿A qué has venido?

-A ordenar tu cabeza. Tú querías verme, y ya estoy aquí. ¿Crees que no sé qué has estado pensando en mí todo el día? –La pequeña rubia abrió los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían en algún momento. ¿Cómo supo eso? – Por cierto, lindo el dibujo… aunque mi cabeza no es tan grande ¿Sabes?

-¡Me has estado espiando! –Acusó elevando la voz y señalándolo con su índice. El chico se irguió y quedó sentado en la cama. Una sonrisa inocente se asomó por sus labios.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… -Se encogió de hombros imitando la sonrisa de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura- Solo dímelo de una maldita vez, Bubbles, y dejarás de mortificarte.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-¿No? ¿No vas a decirme porque me observas tanto cada noche? –Ella iba a responder, pero no le dejó continuar- Y no, no te creo nada de que curiosamente muchas cosas que captan tu atención pasan detrás, o a un lado de mí.

Ella frunció sus labios en un puchero. Justamente eso era lo que iba decir.

-No voy a decirte nada…-Murmuro bajando la mirada. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la sabana de la cama. No quería verle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no? –Ahora fue la voz suave del chico que le sorprendió. Cuando levantó la mirada para volver a verle, ya lo tenía tan cerca.- No tengas miedo, solo dímelo y prometo que todo estará bien.

-No estará bien, no lo entiendes.- Intento apartarse haciéndose un poco atrás.-

-Entonces si tienes algo que decir…- Sonrió victorioso. Ella se sorprendió y le miró con enojo. - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

-Argh…

-Gruñe lo que quieras –El niño miró a cierto peluche viendo la escena y le sonrió con carisma. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y comenzó a lanzarlo al aire para después atraparlo.- Tu amiguito está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿No es así, pulpi? ¿Verdad que ella no quiere admitirlo? –Le hablo al peluche entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlo de forma graciosa. Ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrebatárselo de las manos. El rio travieso- Te lo he dicho antes, no deberías contarle tus cosas a un peluche. Me ha contado muchas cosas que le has hablado sobre mi…

-¡Estás mintiendo! Pulpi no contaría las cosa que le he dicho de ti. –Se cubrió la boca enseguida. Él sonrió altivo.

-Allí está, si has hablado sobre mí. –Sonrió con satisfacción con que la niña haya caído en su truco- Los peluches no hablan, rubia. ¿No lo sabes?- Bubbles comenzaba a perder la paciencia con ese chico, y lo que más le enojaba es que aún no lo sacaba a patadas de allí. – Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Ya basta Boomer, no voy a decirte nada. No hay ninguna verdad.

-Si lo hay.

-No, no lo hay.

-Sí, si lo hay. –Marcó con fuerza las palabras. Sus ojos azul cobalto se clavaron en los de ella, causándole un poco de temor a la chica.- ¿Tan malo es la verdad?

Ya no sabía que pensar. Su cabeza estaba toda revuelta por culpa de la historia de su padre, la de pulpi, y la del estúpido que tenía enfrente.

Esas semanas, al principio fueron solo un poco normales. Los dos si hacían su rastreo de la chica pelirroja y se ocultaban de los reporteros merodeadores. Pero después, poco a poco dejaban de investigar y comenzaban más a interactuar.

_**0x0x0x**_

"_-De acuerdo, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó la rubia mirándolo con extrañeza. El alzó una ceja como si no entendiera.- ¿Por qué te has estado portando así? _

_-¿Cómo así? Yo siempre he sido así. _

_-Tal vez, pero no conmigo. –Ella entornó los ojos sobre su persona- ¿Con tus hermanos eras así de lindo? –Boomer, que no le daba mucho interés a lo que le estaba diciendo, por primera vez le prestó atención. Ella le había dicho lindo. - ¿A Brick y a Butch también les hablas así? –Un tenue sonrojo que no se notó por la oscuridad se posó en las mejillas del villano. ¡Por supuesto a esos dos idiotas jamás les hablaría así!- Además, has repetido muchas frases de la telenovela "Amor en el desierto" No sabía que te gustaran las telenovelas. _

_El chico palideció y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras que por su cabeza solo pasa la palabra "Mierda" Una y otra vez. _

_¡Sabía que no debía seguir a los galanes de las estúpidas telenovelas que ve Mojo Jojo! _

_Vaya… y el que creyó que ella era niña ingenua y estúpida. Al parecer ha logrado ser algo observadora. Tenía que inventarse algo, y rápido. _

_Él se alzó de hombros queriendo parecer despreocupado. Ya tenía una respuesta planeada, pero por lo visto tenía que inventarse algo más. _

_-Deja de estar preguntona, rubita. Solo pensé que si íbamos a trabajar juntos, deberíamos intentar no matarnos. Así que hago mi esfuerzo para intentar llevarme bien contigo, eso es todo. Y no, con mis hermanos no soy así, deberías saberlo. Ellos son chicos y tu… bueno tu eres una chica.- Ella pestañeo no muy convencida. _

_Ahora su duda era ¿Con todas las chicas había sido bueno, menos con ella por ser heroína? Lo dudaba mucho. _

_- ¿Qué? Si no te parece bien la idea, puedo seguir siendo como siempre contigo, bebita llorona. _

_Ella hizo un mohín con sus labios y negó. _

_-Solo bromeó, Bubbles. Solo intento llevarme bien, de verdad. _

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Sí, de verdad. _

_Bubbles lo meditó un poco. Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras, que al final terminó por creerlas._

___**0x0x0x**_

-¡Rubia!

-¿Eh?

-¿De nuevo pensando en mí? –Ella volvió a gruñir.- Vale, me callo…-Sonrió divertido- Entonces… ¿Tan malo es decirme la verdad?

Bubbles se mordió el labio.

-Que no hay verdad, Boomer. No hay nada.

Ahora él le miró de forma seria, como si sus palabras le hubiesen llegado a molestar. Bubbles sintió un peso sobre su mano, y al mirar, la mano del rubio se encontraba sobre la de ella.

Se sintió nerviosa.

-¿Sientes eso?

-No.

-Si lo sientes.

-No siento nada.

-Pues yo si lo siento.

Ella quedó callada. Sus ojos se quedaron prendidos con la mirada del ojiazul.

-Bubbles, ingenua y tonta Bubbles…-Ella frunció el entrecejo, tal vez ya se había desacostumbrado a que le repitiera los insultos.- Solo digo la verdad. ¿Acaso tan difícil es admitirlo?

No contestó.

Se escuchó el suspiro cansado del menor.

-Oye… -Llamó sereno- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, por qué te tomo siempre de la mano? –Bubbles tembló ligeramente nerviosa por esa pregunta, y recordó la historia de su padre con aquella niñita de su infancia. ¿Podría ser? – ¿O por qué me he estado portando tan amable contigo?

-Dijiste que solo querías llevarte bien conmigo -Anotó casi en un susurro. El menor asintió.

-En parte sí…

Elevó su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla provocando que el corazón de la niña se exaltara. Hubiese deseado que solo fuera eso, pero no.

Oh, no… no, no, no… Su rostro venía hacia ella. Se estaba acercando... ¡Se estaba acercando más!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando lo que pudiera pasar. Se aferró con más fuerza a la sabana. Sus mejillas ardían, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

Y para su sorpresa y desquicio, no recibió nada, más que una risa del ojiazul.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con los orbes azul profundo de él a pocos centímetros de los suyos. La cercanía era mucha, pero hasta allí llegó.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que iba a besarte o algo así? –Sonrió de manera picara que hizo enrojecer a la menor, no supo si de la vergüenza o de la furia. Tal vez ambas.

-¡Argh! ¡Déjame en paz! –Se alejó con brusquedad de él, y observó como el villano de nuevo se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a reír con ganas.- Si vas a seguir molestando, mejor vete.

Boomer secó una de sus lágrimas, producto de tanto reír. Después giró su cuerpo para quedar otra vez boca abajo, apoyo sus codos en la cama y su mentón se apoyó en sus manos.

La rubia le veía con el ceño muy fruncido. Le molestaba tanto esa sonrisa suya que le daba entender que el chico solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella, y que además no pensaba en desistir.

-No temas Bubbles– Pidió con amabilidad. Tan típico de él cambiar drásticamente su estado, y eso era otra cosa que le sacaba de quicio.- Yo estaré contigo, solo dime por favor que es lo que sientes.

-¡Siento las ganas de ahorcarte!

-¿Si? ¿Y qué más sientes? –Levitó pocos centímetros, y se posiciono frente a ella. Ni siquiera con esas palabras logró que el desistiera- Será un secreto, lo juro.

La pequeña niña solo dio un largo suspiro, sin apartar la mirada del chico. Con esa cara de niño bueno, le hacía pensar que podía creer en él…

¿Podría hacerlo?

-¿Lo juras?

-Sí, lo juro.

-No se… -Murmuró bajando la mirada- No sé qué es lo que siento. Debo odiarte, pero no lo hago. Debo alejarme de ti, pero no puedo.- Boomer prestó atención a cada una de las palabras que decía.- Cada día que te veo, creo que…

-¿Qué crees?

-Creo que mientras más te veo, más me agradas… y también…

-Dilo.

-…También creo que… que tu…

**0X0X0X**

-¿Bubbles?

La nombrada arrugó la nariz antes de terminar de abrir sus ojos lentamente. Se encontró acostada en su cama abrazando posesivamente una de las almohadas. Parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó con brusquedad.

Sus ojos se pasearon fugazmente por la habitación en busca de cierto chico, pero no estaba.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, de que esa visita y todas esas palabras, solo había sido el producto de un sueño. Un aterrador sueño.

-¿Bubbles? –Volvió a llamar Blossom a su lado.

¿Qué? ¿Ya habían llegado de la escuela? ¿Tanto tiempo había dormido?

-Ah… ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Respondió medio adormilada.

-¿Estás bien?

-_No… _Sí, creo que sí… ¿Por qué?

Blossom le miró con semblante preocupado.

-Parecías asustada mientras dormías, ¿Segura que todo está bien?

-Si, creo que tuve una pesadilla, pero… no la recuerdo. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. –Sonrió con dulzura, terminando de convencerla.

No, no estaba bien.

¿Qué fue todo eso que soñó?

¿Qué cosa estaba a punto de decirle a Boomer?

Tal vez, después de todo si se estaba volviendo loca…

* * *

_**Hello~ Fin del capitulo. ¡19 hojas, señores! Y escrito en dos días! x'D no se de donde me salió la inspiración, debería venir mas a menudo u_ù **_

_**¿Les ha gustado? Bueno, creo que este capitulo ha sido mas como relleno... Pero pronto sabrán que pasará con las demás chicas y los otros dos chicos. Se viene la acción òwó las peleas, las confusiones, los problemas, las sorpresas, etc... Intentaré hacer los capítulos mas largos, para avanzar mas pronto con las cosas. Y creo que pronto se viene el final de esta historia... **_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización! **_

_**¡Oh! & les agradezco mucho sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas! Me alegran mucho en verdad! **_

_**& Yo no hago mucho esto, pero he decidido hacerlo (: Responderé a sus reviews! & Aquí las respuestas a los reviews sin cuenta: **_

_**Karito: **Uh, si... pobre de los azulitos, se las verán un poco difícil. ¿Y Brick? Bueno, si, es algo malvado... pero solo quiere de regreso a su hermanito :3 Pero es que hay algo que aun no he contado de Brick, ya verás qué. Gracias por tu review! _

**_Guest:_**_ Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Brick malo? Bueno, si... es algo malo, pero es un villano c: No lo odies, quien sabe, tal vez después lo llegues a querer(?) jaja :a _

_¿Un beso? Sí planeo uno, pero creo que habrá que esperar un poquito más... aunque, si los demás desean también un beso, puedo poner uno adelantado... lo pondré a votación ¿Vale? n.n_

_Gracias por tu review y muchas gracias por la felicitación, significa mucho! (:_

**_&... ahora sí, nos leemos la próxima! :3_**

**_Pregunta:_**

**_Planeo un beso entre ellos, pero habrá que esperar mucho mas para que eso llegue. La pregunta es, ¿Quieres que haya un beso mas adelantado? Si la respuesta es sí, escribelo en un review & si la respuesta es no, también házmelo saber. Gracias. _**

**_¡Bye! _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The powerpuff girls no me pertenece. **_

* * *

_**Día tres **_

_-¿Y cuál es tu parte favorita? ¡No me digas, yo adivinaré! Es cuando Elisa se irá a otra ciudad en tren para olvidarse de su pasado, y entonces llega Frank para detenerla y entonces… _

_-¡Por favor, ya para! –Boomer, que ya le comenzaban a salir tics en las sienes, calló de una vez por todas a la heroína parlanchina. Pero claro, para no sonar tan grosero, utilizó la palabra "Por favor"- ¿Qué acaso no me oyes? ¡No me gustan las telenovelas! _

_Ella le miró con confusión. _

_-Pero si tú repetías las escenas tan iguales… _

_-Coincidencias. –No. No era ninguna coincidencia, y jamás lo admitiría. De por sí sentía mucha vergüenza de que la llorona le pillara y desde entonces decidió tomar su actitud normal para que no sospechara nada - No tengo idea de quien es Elisa, y tampoco sé quién es Frank, deja de preguntarme. – Habló colocándole a un Fuzzy herido una cinta adhesiva en la boca. Bubbles hizo un puchero decepcionada. Estaba emocionada pensando que el rubio compartía el mismo gusto por esa novela. _

_De nuevo los dos se encontraban en esa casa en el bosque para buscar pistas. Bubbles se opuso ante la brutalidad del chico para entrar al hogar de Fuzzy, pero ese Boomer era muy terco, y cuando la rubia le contó su idea de pedirle amablemente al monstruo rosado inspeccionar dentro de su hogar, el ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco y no lo pensó por segunda vez para hacer un gran hoyo en la pared y someter a golpes al villano peludo hasta dejarlo inmóvil en 5 segundos, ignorando por completo la propuesta de la chica._

_Y en lo que Boomer se encargaba de atar al villano, la azulita comenzó a hablar de la dichosa novela para eliminar ese silencio entre ambos. _

_-¡Ya está! –Celebró orgulloso viendo al pobre rosado atado perfectamente con una cuerda. El monstruo del bosque ya no les miró furioso, si no, más bien aterrado. _

_La azul se entristeció un poco por sus ojos y sintió lastima. _

_-No te preocupes Fuzzy, una vez que terminemos con lo que tenemos que hacer, te soltaremos. –Quiso animar la rubia. El chico a su lado le miró con rareza, y después acercó sus ojos, amenazador hacia Fuzzy. _

_-Y cuidado con decir algo de que estuvimos aquí, porque te prometo que volveré y no estaré solo.- La rubia se sorprendió por segunda vez de volver a escuchar ese tono escalofriante que desconocía de él. Sonó idéntico como aquella vez que le rapto y la trajo al mismo lugar. –Sabes a que me refiero ¿No? _

_Fuzzy , como pudo asintió con la cabeza. Él le sonrió ahora de forma diferente, como aquel que le sonríe a un amigo. La niña rodó los ojos. Típico de su contraparte ser tan bipolar. _

_-Bien~ Que bueno que puedas entenderlo. –Con eso, tomó a la rubia del brazo y haló levemente para hacerla caminar y alejarse del monstruo. _

_Sabían que era arriesgado ir hacía allí juntos, ya que Fuzzy podría aprovecharse de eso y divulgar que ellos estuvieron allí. Quien sabe, hasta podrían inventar que ambos llegaron como una pareja y que ahora Bubbles era una villana y trabajaban juntos en crímenes. _

_Boomer sabía que el rosado no diría nada, ya se lo advirtió y hacerlo no le convenía absolutamente nada, si es que el gigantón no quería que le quitaran más dientes o que le deformaran el rostro. _

_Los dos ahora comenzaron a buscar por todas partes de donde fue tomada la fotografía. Sabían que aquella había sido tomada por fuera, así que guiándose con la fotografía que llevó Bubbles –Que por cierto para ambos era incomodo verla sin tener que sonrojarse— lograron descubrir de que Angulo logró salir esa toma. _

_Quitaron un mueble, donde atrás había un hueco escondido. Dedujeron que por allí pusieron el lente de la cámara y lograron la toma. Pero… ¿Por qué había un mueble cubriendo el pequeño hoyo? _

_Los dos dirigieron sus miradas furiosas hacia Fuzzy, y este entrecerró los ojos bastante asustado. _

_-¡Maldito! ¡Tú lo hiciste! –Bramó el rrb intentando acercarse a Fuzzy con ira, si no es porque la pequeña Bubbles ponía de su fuerza para impedirlo abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura. Le era muy difícil ya que este con una de sus manos intentaba apartarla para que le dejase ir. _

_-¡Detente, detente! ¡Boomer! –Pedía ella- Lo siento… -Se disculpó y a continuación metió su pie entre los pies del rrb logrando hacer que se tropezara y cayera, y ella sobre él. En el suelo le fue más fácil inmovilizar al atolondrado rubio aprisionando con fuerza sus muñecas tras su espalda y ella sentada enzima. _

_El niño boca abajo, comenzó a patalear desesperado. Ella evitó reírse por la manera tan graciosa de rezongar, como esos niños que hacen escenas solo porque no les compran un caramelo. _

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, suéltame! _

_-¡No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes! _

_-¡Pero es que el…! _

_-El agujero no prueba mucho, Boomer. ¡Para de moverte!- Pidió la chica que ya comenzaba a serle difícil sostenerlo. El niño entre gruñidos obedeció y solo quedó tirado sin hacer movimiento._

_-Bien, ya paré, ahora quítate que no eres una ligera plumita. _

_La chica ni caso le hizo al insulto, solo se quitó lentamente de enzima y clavó su mirada sobre él, por si intentaba volver a dirigirse con furia al otro. Camino de reversa hasta fuzzy, para poder vigilar al chico, que aún seguía en el suelo de igual forma clavando su mirada molesta en ella. _

_-¡No haré nada! Deja de verme. _

_Ella asintió no muy convencida y entonces se giró hasta el monstruo rosa para quitarle la venda de la boca. Fuzzy se encogió poquito, temeroso de que esa mano que se acercaba fuera para propinarle una golpiza. Con ella nunca sabía que podría pasar, ya había ocasiones que le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa y al segundo siguiente le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. _

_Pero para su alivio, solo le quitó la venda. _

_-Escucha, haznos las cosas más fáciles ¿Sí? –Pidió amablemente, pero el villano no pudo evitar tener miedo. Como se dijo antes, con ella nunca se sabía cuándo daría el golpe- ¿Por qué hay un hoyo allí, y por qué esta oculta tras un mueble? _

_Fuzzy tardó un poco en responder, pero mirando la mirada colérica del rubio detrás de la niña, decidió hablar. _

_-¡Yo sdolo difparé mi esdcopeta a una rata que sde atrevió a meterdse en mi propiedad! –Explicó alarmado. Los otros dos lo miraron confusos por el raro acento del villano, aunque poco después notaron que se debía a la falta de dientes que le sacó Boomer. La chica fulminó al niño y él se encogió de hombros divertido.- Por esdo es el hoyo… Me da peredza repararlo, asdí que coloqué un mueble para que no sde notara… ¡Esd la verdad! _

_(__**Nta**__: "_Yo solo disparé mi escopeta a una rata que se atrevió a meterse en mi propiedad. Por eso es el hoyo, me da pereza repararlo, así que coloqué un mueble para que no se notara" Por si no entendieron a Fuzzy ^^u_)_

_Boomer frunció el entrecejo, pero Bubbles solo analizó la mirada del peludo rosa. _

_-Él dice la verdad –Anotó tranquila. _

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿Así de fácil vas a creer? _

_-No creo que haya sido planeado Boomer, pues él no sabía que llegarías a irrumpir su casa esa noche.-Explicó posicionando sus manos en la cadera y mirarle reprobatoriamente. El hizo un leve puchero molesto, pero tenía razón- Además, estábamos tan concentrados en matarnos que no nos dimos cuenta de ese agujero, y para ese momento el mueble no estaba allí aun, o eso creo. _

_Y era verdad, el mueble tenía apenas 2 días de haber sido robado. _

_-Entonces volvemos a lo mismo… ¡No tenemos nada! –Él, que levitó para alcanzar el sofá, se dejó caer sin ánimos sobre este. Él mismo sofá donde estuvo sentado el día que raptó a la pequeña._

_-¿No recuerdas algo más, Fuzzy? _

_El negó. Era lógico, pues estaba inconsciente cuando todo sucedió. _

_Bubbles desató al villano y él aunque tenía todas las ganas de golpearlos por haberse metido en su propiedad, se abstuvo de hacerlo, pues sabía que perdería contra esos dos. Solo los dejó ir, con mucho coraje. _

_**0x0x0x**_

**Boomer Pov. **

-¡Cake! –Grité otra vez viendo a mí alrededor en busca de mi felino.

¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba? Solo me distraje por un momento y cuando menos me di cuenta el ya no estaba conmigo. Tal vez miró una paloma o un ratón y corrió para perseguirlo cuando no me di cuenta.

Creí que volvería pronto, pues él no es de alejarse mucho de mí, me sigue a todas partes. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y el no volvía, así que decidí buscarlo aprovechando que aún había sol, pero en unas pocas horas obscurecería.

He de admitir que soy algo distraído. Bueno… bastante distraído.

Todo ha sido culpa de ella, ¡por andar recordándola perdí a mi gato y ahora corría como loco para encontrarlo!

-¡Cake! ¿Dónde estás? –Repetí buscando entre todos los arbustos y árboles del bosquecillo, pero llegó el momento en el que llegué fuera de él, entrando al parque de saltadilla con toda la sociedad. Hice una mueca, pero no me importó y seguí a pesar de saber que las personas al verme harían un escándalo.

Me valía una mierda, de todas formar atacaría a todo imbécil que se cruzara en mi camino.

Y fue así como pasó, pues un par de adolescentes que paseaban por allí con las manos entrelazadas notaron mi presencia, y al verme no dudaron en correr con todo lo que daban sus pies.

Pero no solo ellos fueron quienes me notaron, y todos en menos de 5 segundos abandonaron el parque, dejándolo sin muchas personas. Para mi eso estaba perfecto, así sería mas fácil encontrar a Cake.

Mi mirada se paseó por el panorama y a lo lejos pude divisar a un gato marrón jugando con una… ¿Bola de estambre? ¡Ese es mi gato!

No tarde nada en llegar hasta el, y cuando me vio corrió hacia mí con la bola de estambre en su hocico y se apegó a mi cuerpo con leves ronroneos. Yo, aunque estaba muy molesto con él por darme el susto, lo acaricie. Pero entonces mi súper oído detectó una voz que me sobresaltó y detuvo mi acción.

_-Oh~ ¿Ya llegaste Johan? _

Voltee hacia todos lados buscando el origen. Aquella voz era suave, pausada y con tan solo escucharla, supe perfectamente que le pertenecía a una mujer anciana. Mi ceño se frunció. No me agradan las ancianas.

En las películas y comerciales las ven como personitas amables, lindas y que preparan galletas a montones. Pero yo no las veo así. Mi perspectiva sobre esa clase de mujeres es: Pasas endemoniadas.

¿Por qué? Bueno… tuve una mala experiencia con una de esas pasitas andantes. Una anciana siempre es un blanco para los robos, y por ser una anciana, la tarea es más sencilla, pues son tan débiles que terminaran dándote todas sus pertenencias con tal de dejarlas en paz.

O eso creí yo.

Un día intenté robarle a una anciana, y todo iba muy bien… ¿Pero qué pasó? ¡La maldita tenía un mugriento bastón con el que empezó a darme con fuerza en la cabeza para defenderse! Se supone que esas mujeres son débiles, pero aquella a la que intenté robar tenía una fuerza brutal ¡No exagero! Y todavía, cuando le quite sus cosas ¡Corrió tras de mi agitando como loca su estúpido bastón!

Por obvias razones no logró alcanzarme, pero me gané un boleto más para las burlas de mis hermanos, que los muy desgraciados se encontraban allí observando el espectáculo y ni ayuda me dieron. Solo seguían allí, llorando mientras carcajeaban a mandíbula abierta.

Y he allí la razón por lo que odio a las viejas…

Pero en cambio, mi gato pareció contento de escuchar esa voz, y salió corriendo a esa dirección un poco alejado del parque, hasta meterse entre unos grandes arbustos que tapaban la vista. No iba a dejar que se alejara de nuevo, así que muy a mi pesar fui tras él.

Atravesé las ramas molesto de que una que otra me golpeara la cabeza, pero esto era muy extraño, por qué a ese arbusto no le encontraba un fin, hasta que por fin miré la luz de la salida. Una vez que salí de allí, me sacudí la cabeza quitando las hojas que se habían quedado enredadas en mi cabello, y entonces recordé a mi gato.

Miré a todos lados, viendo solamente pasto y más árboles… ¿Dónde estaba Cake?

-¡Cake! –Volví a gritarle, y para mi sorpresa escuche el maullar de mi gato… ¿y el de otros más?

-¿Eh? –Balbuce confundido, y seguí el sonido de los gatos y me sorprendí de que hubieran muchos, todos jugando o comiendo.

¿Un club de gatos tal vez?

Sentí una lamida en mi mano y al bajar la mirada encontré los verdosos ojos de cake.

-¿Qué es esto? –Murmuré, aunque sabía bien que mi gato no me respondería.

-¿Johan? ¿Dónde estás?

Mi pose relajada sufrió una transformación a una pose defensiva, y mi mirada se paseó por mí alrededor. Pude visualizar que al fondo, habían más gatos alrededor de una banca donde allí se encontraba sentada una anciana de aspecto dulce, aunque a mis ojos, me pareciera aterradora.

La anciana pareció notar mi presencia, pues posó sus azulados ojos sobre mí y me sorprendió que la mujer formara una sonrisa.

-¿Tú has encontrado a Johan? –Me preguntó esperanzada. Yo arque una ceja y no supe por qué, pero miré a todas partes confundido.

-No… -Contesté cortante. Ella soltó un suspiro.

-¿Dónde estará ese gato? –Preguntó casi para ella misma.

Yo solo me limite a tomar a mi gato en mis brazos para poder irnos, pero entonces, un gato pasó corriendo por en medio de mis pies haciéndome perder el equilibrio por un segundo.

-¡Ah!~ Allí estás Johan, has llegado justo a tiempo… -Sonrió la mujer al gato negro con franjas blancas- Y miren… ¡Tenemos un invitado! –Ahora se dirigió a mí. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo?

-¿Quién es usted? -Ella sonrió y mi ceño se frunció más, incomodo por el apodo.

-Tu eres el dueño de ese gato ¿Cierto? – Yo parpadee confundido, y a la vez molesto de que no respondiera a mi pregunta, aunque… bueno, yo no le respondí primero. –Me alegra que aun quedemos amantes de los gatos. No a todas las personas les agradan los felinos; Los maltratan demasiado. Así que, cuando veo a uno solo y sin dueño, lo cuido y lo hago mío. –Sonrió con cierta melancolía, que no pude evitar hacer una ligera mueca-… Como a todos ellos.

Supe enseguida que se refería a todos los gatos a su alrededor, pero entonces caí en cuenta…

¡Esa mujer se quería robar a cake!

-Es bueno que cuide de los animales, señora, pero este es mío y no se lo daré.

Ella soltó una queda risa y volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa dulce.

-No me lo pienso llevar. ¿Sabes? No me había dado cuenta, cielo…-Arrugué la nariz ¡No me gusta que me digan cielo!-…Pero tú tienes un parentesco a…

-¿Un Rowdyruff boy? Pues eso soy. –Ella negó, para mi sorpresa.

-Tú me recuerdas a uno de mis nietos.

-¿eh?

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Parece que les agradas…

Al principio no entendí muy bien a que se refería, hasta que seguí su mirada a mis costados y me encontré con una multitud de bolas peludas distintas mirándome con insistencia, incitándome a jugar con ellos.

Nunca en mi corta vida había visto a tantos gatos juntos, y no había jugado con muchos a la vez… a excepción de mi gato, pero… ¿Con tantos? Sonaba tentador.

Habían de ojos azules, grises, ojos impares, verdes, amarillos ¡Muchos ojos sobre mí!

Una sonrisa se coló en mis labios.

-¡Son tantos! ¿Cómo puede llevarlos a pasear a todos al mismo tiempo?

La anciana se encogió de hombros.

-Ellos me siguen a todas partes.

Me senté en el suelo para poder acariciarlos, y fue sorprendente como todos se dejaron venir repegandose. Inevitablemente comencé a reír por las cosquillas que me causaban los felinos.

-¡Son tan suaves! Ya imagino la cara de Bubbles si llegara a ver a…

Paré en seco.

¿Qué? ¿Bubbles? ¿Por qué de pronto pensé en Bubbles?

-¿Bubbles? Que nombre tan peculiar…-Habló la anciana con una ceja arqueada.- Jamás lo había escuchado.

Hice una mueca sin prestarle mucha atención a la anciana. Y entonces cuando comenzaba a sentirme en paz, de nuevo esa sensación asquerosa me embargó el pecho. Maldita sea… últimamente me sentía peor que cuando Brick me ordenó ganarme la confianza de la rubia para después atacarla por la espalda. Y hablando de eso, ya me estaba tardando en destruirla…

Mis manos comenzaron a temblarme.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Desde un inicio quise convencerme de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y es que… ¡Pensar que las cosas estaban mal, estaban más mal para mí! Desde el inicio me repetí que no debía importarme, y así continué. Ahora me sentía más del asco que nunca.

Me siento idiota. Aterrado. Frustrado. Cansado. Me siento de las peores formas de solo pensar que tarde o temprano debo atacarla.

Todo me ha funcionado, y yo sé que ahora ella confía en mí.

Las cosas eran un poco distintas. Ya no nos enfocábamos en buscar quien ha sido el causante de todo, aunque… juro que algún día lo encontrare y cuando lo haga ¡Le sacaré los malditos intestinos y lo ahorcaré con ellos!

Yo y la rubia digamos que… hemos hablado mucho. Demasiado. Aprendí mucho de ella en tan solo dos semanas y... sin darme cuenta, creo que yo también le revelé bastantes cosas de mí. En fin… sé que no debo decirlo, y no lo admitiré en público.

Creo que…

La rubia estúpida me agrada un poco… ¡Solo un poco! Aun me irrita su voz extremadamente chillona y dulzona, y… y a veces es… es muy desesperante. Como esa vez que la idiota se rio tanto de mí porque una maldita manzana me cayó en la cabeza. ¡Como quise arrojársela para que se callara!

Pero… bueno… fue algo divertido después.

Pero las cosas no deben ser divertidas para mí. No deben agradarme, y no debo pensar en el bien. Solo necesito pensar en el mal… porque para eso soy ¿No? Para hacer el mal, y punto.

-Bubbles me suena a nombre de chica.

-Usted no es de aquí ¿cierto? No tiene ni idea de quién soy yo, y no sabe quién es Bubbles.

-Estas en lo correcto, llegué hace unas horas, así que no conozco mucho de esta ciudad. –Respondió amena y pausadamente.- ¿Son muy conocidos? Bubbles… ¿Es amiga tuya? –Volvió a indagar la anciana, pero su sonrisa dulzona se borró de pronto. No la culpo, seguro miró mi cara amargada con la pregunta y se contagió. Porque sí, admito que mi cara está amargada en estos precisos momentos.

-No. No es nada de mí.

-Pero parece importante para ti. –Ella adoptó una mirada calmada y reconfortante- Lo sé, por cómo has cambiado tu actitud tan de pronto.

-No insista. No es importante para mí.

La anciana de cabellera albina volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con un toque de nostalgia. De un momento a otro, dejó de importarme su mirada cargada de lástima. ¿Qué mierda sabía ella? Era como si con tan solo mirarme, supiera lo que yo sentía.

No me agradan las ancianas.

Tomé a mi gato y sin despedirme me di la vuelta para caminar al lado contrario de la anciana. Cuando sentí que ella iba a volver a decir algo, volé más rápido que un rayo. No quería escucharla más.

Ella no es importante para mí. No lo es. No puede serlo y jamás lo será.

No puedo retrasarme más en mis planes. Si tengo que atacarla y hundirla para siempre, será esta noche.

* * *

_**Día seis**_

_-¡La banda Gangrena! Ellos andan por todas partes… pudieron aprovecharse de la situación y seguirnos…_

_Boomer pareció meditarlo. _

_-No lo sé, días antes de que saliera la noticia Butch fastidió al gordo y al enano idiota._

_-Billy y Arturo._

_-Sí, esos… Pero ¿No debió afectarle a Butch? No tiene sentido que me intentaran hundir a mí. _

_-Recuerda que no solo te hundieron a ti- Recordó Bubbles con una mueca melancólica- He peleado contra ellos muchas veces, pero en los últimos días antes de la noticia, no. Así que creo que tampoco fueron ellos… _

_-Volvemos a lo mismo. No lo sabremos hasta no sacárselos. –El rubio se levantó con una curva maliciosa en sus labios, que expresaba su ansía por querer tener a uno de la banda entre sus manos, y no de una manera amigable- Vayamos hasta ellos y… _

_-No, espera… Tal vez no fue un enemigo nuestro quien lo haya hecho. _

_-¿Entonces lo hizo cualquier persona? –La niña se encogió de hombros. _

_-Piénsalo, hay personas que ganan dinero mandando esa clase fotografías. Quizá… una persona desamparada necesitaba el dinero y… _

_-¡No vengas con tu lastima, rubita! Tal vez lo que dices sea verdad. Quien lo hizo pudo haberlo hecho por dinero porque lo necesitaba, pero al final te afectó a ti. No…Te perjudico a ti y a mí. ¿Crees que esa persona arreglará todo después? Yo no lo creo. Y si esa persona que dices "desamparada" es buena, principalmente no hubiera tomado la fotografía para hundir a la niña que le ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. ¿No? _

_Bubbles quedó sorprendida con el argumento del rubio. Todo el tiempo ella y sus hermanas lo catalogaron como un niño idiota y sin cerebro. Y ahora el villano planteaba sus ideas y las hablaba fluidamente, y además por más raro que fuera, le encontraba algo de lógica._

_La ojiazul quedó muda. Ya no sabía que decir ni que persona proponer. _

_-No perdemos nada con ir con los raritos verdes. –Boomer le tendió la mano para hacerla levantar del suelo. Su rostro se veía desanimado. _

_-Pero puede perjudicarnos también. –Ella correspondió su mano, pero en vez de subir, hizo que el rubio volviera a sentarse en el suelo con un leve jalón.- Sería raro. _

_-¿Raro? _

_-Fuzzy sabe que estamos juntos –Explicó, pero aunque esa no fuera la intensión, los dos lo interpretaron en segundo sentido haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas.- Ju…juntos de que investigamos y eso…_

_-Sí…sí, lo sé… _

_-Pero… si lo piensas bien, no le explicamos a Fuzzy que nosotros no somos nada. Solo llegamos a su casa a buscar cosas… ¿Y si él de verdad piensa que somos algo? _

_-No… estuvimos peleando y bueno…le advertí a ese idiota rosa que no dijera nada, y sé que lo hará. _

_-Tal vez… pero ¿Y la banda gangrena? No podemos ir con todos los que creemos sospechosos y que nos vean juntos. Podrían ignorar la advertencia y se crearían más chismes…. Y se descubriría que eh estado viéndote en secreto. Mis hermanas descubrirían que les he estado mintiendo para venir a verte en secreto… A pesar de que les prometí que no les mentiría más…_

_-De acuerdo, para. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. _

_-Además… ¿No es raro? Ya va casi una semana y no nos hemos encontrado con la prensa… Y no nos han descubierto_

_El rubio frunció el ceño. La llorona tenía razón y eso de que no hubiera reporteros cerca era extraño._

_En días anteriores el chico había dejado inconsciente a varios queriendo espiarlo, y ahora nada de nada. _

_¿Habían tenido pura suerte? ¿O se estaban olvidando de la noticia? Para el, era mejor la segunda opción. _

_A punto de responder, observó detenidamente el rostro de Bubbles. No había notado que tenía grandes ojeras y que la niña luchaba contra sus parpados para no cerrarse. _

_-Deberías volver a casa, estás muy cansada. _

_Ella le miró por cortos segundos y quiso abrir sus ojos para que no se notara su cansancio._

_-No, tenemos que seguir. No podemos perder el tiempo… _

_-No seas terca, debes volver. Te acompaño. _

_Una frágil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios ante esa idea. Sería la primera vez que el villano la acompañara a casa, como hacen los amigos ¿No? Esa idea de llevarse bien le agradaba, y aunque en esa semana discutieron mucho, lo habían hecho como amigos-rivales, o así lo miraba la rubia. _

_Ella asintió levantándose del lugar. _

_Los dos echaron una última mirada a una esquina donde descansaba el adorable gatito marrón, hecho bolita y envuelto en miles de trapos. Se miraba tan cómodo que con la sola mirada les contagio el sueño. _

_Bubbles ya sabía lo que pasaría, y en su cabeza se encontraba aun la duda del por qué, pero no se animaba a preguntarlo. Boomer cogió su mano y juntos salieron volando de la pequeña casa de madera hacia el hogar de la powerpuff. Volaban lento y bajo para no ser vistos por nadie, aunque… ¿Quién estaría a las tres de la mañana en las calles? _

_¡Oh, sí! Los delincuentes y los borrachos. Pero no eran ningún problema, o al menos los borrachos no eran problema. Ellos olvidarían todo al día siguiente, eso es seguro. _

_El camino entre ellos fue tranquilo y ameno, y muy agradable al comenzar una plática sobre una película que ambos conocían y les gustaba. A la rubia le agradaba cuando el chico dejaba su faceta seria y gruñona y adoptaba la del niño agradable y simpático. Pues, él le sonreía mucho, y le llamaba "Rubita tonta" y ella ni se molestaba por que le dijera así, lo tomaba como… ¿Broma? Así sonaba cuando lo decía, y además ella también se la regresaba diciéndole "Rubito tonto" y él ponía una mala cara… pero al final terminaba riéndose del insulto. _

_Había descubierto que al menor de los rrb le gustaba decirle de esa manera. Rubita o rubia. Casi no le llamaba Bubbles. _

_Las despedidas eran las que le dejaban una gran sonrisa, y eso era posible con solo una sencilla pregunta. _

"_Te espero mañana, rubita ¿Si?" Y ella solo asentía. _

_Una agradable sonrisa por parte de ambos y de nuevo volvía a la cama, esperando ansiosa por la siguiente noche. _

_**0x0x0x0**_

Bubbles llegó a la misma hora como siempre, bajo el árbol donde se encontraba la casa secreta de madera. Pero ahora la rubia tenía una cara de confusión, y era porque no tenía a la vista al niño y a su gato.

Normalmente cuando ella llegaba, ellos estaban allí esperándole. Y ahora no…

-¿Dónde estarán? –Murmuró la rubia al cabo de un rato.

_-Aquí… _

-¿Eh?

Bubbles giró con aquella voz infantil y dulzona, pero no miró a nadie. No era la voz de Boomer… ¿Entonces quien le había respondido?

Afiló los ojos y se colocó en posición de ataque, esperando.

-¿Quién anda allí? –Espetó molesta.

-Yo –Volvió a escucharse, pero Bubbles no podía identificar de donde salía la misteriosa voz.

-¿Quién es yo? –Preguntó curiosa y a la vez impaciente.

-Yo… ¡Aquí!

La niña de ojos celestes bajó poco a poco la mirada y… no supo que decir. Solo sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la impresión y cuando quiso hablar, no pudo evitar el no tartamudear.

-¿Ca…cake?

-Hola Bubbles ¿Lista para jugar hoy?

La niña pegó un salto hacia atrás aturdida cuando miró al gato marrón mover su hocico como un humano. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Cuando ella decía que podía hablar con animales, no se refería a "hablar, hablar" Podía comprenderlos. Entender que cosas querían decir. Ella podía comprender a Cake… pero jamás el gato llegó a hablarle como… como una persona, como lo hizo segundos atrás.

-¡Puedes hablar! –Expresó con sorpresa señalándolo con su dedo. El gato ojiverde se sentó con aburrimiento y lamió una de sus patitas antes de continuar.

-Si... puedo hablarte.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Es lo que menos importa ¿No crees?

La ojiazul siguió parpadeando confundida, pero entonces recordó algo importante.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Boomer?

Cake que volvió a lamer sus patas, paró su acción para fijar sus ojos en ella de manera insistente, pero para el terror de la rubia, el gato parecía que le estaba sonriendo.

-Curioso ¿No? No importa si yo puedo hablar, a ti te preocupa más saber dónde está el –La dulzona voz infantil del gato sonó muy picara y juguetona. Bubbles ladeo la cabeza y lo miró como si no entendiera.- Creo que es verdad mi sospecha sobre lo que piensas de él~

-¿Qué?

Cake no respondió nada más, si no que salió corriendo a lado contrario de la rubia, y ella aunque quiso detenerlo, fue demasiado tarde para cuando decidió preguntar a donde iba. El gato desapareció en un parpadeo. Ni siquiera se fue perdiendo de vista poco a poco, no, solo desapareció en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A Bubbles no le estaba gustando nada aquello. Sintió miedo del gato por más lindo que fuera…

-No te extrañes, nos ha dejado solos, rubia.

Bubbles saltó del susto acompañado de un chillido aterrado cuando escucho esa voz por detrás.

Cuando giró hacia atrás con brusquedad, se encontró con él.

El niño de cabellera dorada, ojos de un profundo azul, sonrisa traviesa y con la apariencia de un niño bueno.

Era él… ¿o no?

-Tú… ¡De nuevo tú!

-Sí, de nuevo yo. –Respondió con naturalidad lanzando entretenidamente una pequeña pelota morada al aire- Queda una plática pendiente entre nosotros ¿No?

-¡No! No hay nada de que hablar… Tú no eres real…

-Cierto, no soy real… -Volvió a sonreír con cinismo- Solo soy producto de tú imaginación. ¿Qué se siente estar loca por mí, Bubbles?

-¡Yo no estoy loca por ti!

-Oh… entonces simplemente estás loca. –Se encogió graciosamente y soltó la risa.

Ella cerró los ojos respirando pausadamente, queriendo dejar de verlo.

-Déjame en paz… Cuando abra los ojos tú no estarás. –Cubrió su rostro con las manos y poco a poco la risa del niño fue cesando.- Uno, dos, tres… -Lentamente y con cautela fue abriendo sus enormes ojos, teniendo a la vista una imagen aliviadora.

El niño no estaba.

Su sonrisa satisfactoria hubiese durado más si tan solo el villano de cabellera dorada no estuviera sonriendo a su lado.

-No vas a deshacerte tan fácil de mí, hasta que lo digas.

Bubbles soltó un grito alejándose a toda prisa de su lado.

¡Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella!

-Vamos, la última vez por poco lo dices, y te prometí que estaría contigo pasara lo que pasara.

-¡Pero tú no eres real!-Grito colérica -¡Vete, déjame sola! No te diré nada…. ¡Nada!

_-¿Con quién hablas, rubia?_

Bubbles por ultimo vio sonreír al rubio imaginario y desaparecer ante sus ojos, tal y como hizo Cake. Después giró hacia el otro lado, donde segundos atrás había escuchado la voz de Boomer. La verdadera voz.

El ojiazul que aún se encontraba levitando con su felino en la cabeza, aterrizó a un lado de ella encontrándola con la piel más pálida que nunca. Él había estado observando largo rato, como ella conversaba sola… ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Él la miró fijamente, algo preocupado, pues ella le dirigía una mirada perpleja.

La rubia para asegurarse de que ese Boome era el verdadero Boomer, condujo sus manos hasta las mejillas del villano y las apretujó y jaló en todas direcciones. Una gran sonrisa afloró en sus labios cuando lo sintió real y supo que él era el verdadero. El niño confundido por la acción, sostuvo las muñecas de la heroína y las apartó molesto.

El rubio había quedado con las mejillas rojas del dolor.

-¡Que te pasa, loca! –Frotó suavemente sus mejillas para calmar el dolor. –Primero gritas como histérica y ahora me tiras de las mejillas como si fuera divertido. ¿Con quién hablabas?

-No estoy loca… -Le miró seria.- Y… yo no le hablaba a nadie…

_-"¡No te diré nada, nada!"_ –Imitó graciosamente tomando su cabeza y moviéndola exageradamente como un loco, que el felino tuvo que sostenerse para no caer. Las mejillas de Bubbles enrojecieron de la vergüenza. ¡Él la había visto! Y todo era su culpa… Bueno, su culpa no... ¡La culpa del Boomer imaginario! -Las personas no gritan así si no ocurre nada, y mucho menos si se encuentran solas.

-¿Qué importa? Solo imitaba a la chica de una telenovela porque… Buttercup me dijo que no era buena actuando y… y quería comprobarlo.-Mintió, pero al rubio no le convenció nada. Quiso cambiar el tema, pero eso no significaba que no la tendría en observación.

-Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar –Como siempre, el sostuvo la suave y cálida mano de la niña. Se recriminó por tener esa sensación de nuevo, y ese sentimiento llamado… culpabilidad.- Es algo lejos de aquí, pero juro que vale la pena.

-¿Qué tan lejos es? –Preguntó curiosa, sin dudar un poco en corresponder su mano. Boomer le sonrió colocando su mejor cara angelical.

"_Lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pueda escuchar tus gritos…"_ Pensó en su interior.

_- _Eso no importa, porque es un lugar increíble… ¿Confía es mí?

Bubbles lo miró fijamente.

Estaba loca. Sí, ella estaba realmente loca. Lo sentía como un verdadero amigo, tal vez el mejor amigo de todos. Habían sido solo semanas de conocerlo, pero no importaba. Él era bueno, podía verlo en sus ojos, y ella quería convencerse de que él también la ha llegado a considerar como una amiga… O su mejor amiga.

-Confío en ti, Boomer. –Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que desbordaba ternura.

Y la asquerosa sensación en el pecho del rubio fue mayor, pero las cosas tienen que ser así.

Esa noche, cumpliría con su misión y volvería a ser de nuevo un Rowdyruff boy.

Y hará lo que tenga que hacer para hacerlo realidad.

Sin importar qué.

* * *

_**Holis a todos~ Espero se encuentren muy muy muy bien. **_

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 12, y bueno... debo decir que esto es también como "Relleno" Pero es necesario para los siguientes. ¿Y que creen? El gran beso estará en el siguiente jiji~ **_

_**¿Que pasa con Brick, Butch & las demás chicas? Ya sabrán después, tendrán su parte importante :33 **_

_**Por mientras, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No es tan largo como el anterior, pero hice mi esfuerzo. Digamos que al final la imaginación me abandono, pero está volviendo para el siguiente! 8D Ya lo siento~ **_

_**Bueno, tengo un poquitin de prisa... así que me despido. **_

_**No me voy sin antes agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, favoritos & alertas. Ya saben que me animan :33 & me animan mucho! **_

_**¡Bueno, ahora sí nos leemos el próximo! Hasta pronto, & cuídense (:**_

Respuestas a reviews sin cuenta

_**Karito: **__Jajajaj ¿Por que no querías que le dijera? Bueno, para tu alivio no se lo dijo jaja & el beso estará en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tu review c:_

**_CHICK16: _**_ouw~ __Me pone muy contenta tener una nueva fan, de verdad. Muchas gracias por leer & por dejarme un review! (: & sobre el beso estará en el próximo capitulo. __  
_

**_bubbles X boomer:_**_El besito estará en el próximo capitulo. Jojo, si... fui mala, pero creí que se darían cuenta de que era todo un sueño, jaja. ¡Espera! Ya dijiste o_ó conste, tu harás mis tareas mientras yo escribo 8) jajaj (...Hablo enserio) ¡Gracias por tu review! :3_

**_Valeeee: _**_¡Que bueno que te guste! Me pone feliz saberlo.. & contestando a tu pregunta, sí, si lo harán, pero ellos tomarán un poco más de tiempo. ¡Gracias por tu review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Las powerpuff no me pertenecen_**

* * *

_El cielo encapotado hacía que la noche se viera más oscura de lo que debía y la espesa niebla que se formó le dio un aire tétrico al solitario parque de saltadilla. _

_Brick estaba fastidiado. Volaba en el cielo y la niebla le impedía ver el camino, además de que el aire helado le daba en todo el rostro que hasta quemaba. Ya harto, decidió aterrizar. Tardaría más en volver, pero por lo menos no le molestaría el aire y quien sabe, quizá encuentre más fácil el camino. _

_¿Desde cuándo el parque se saltadilla era tan grande? Joder… Todo parecía un maldito laberinto. _

_Las cosas serían más fáciles si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Hubiera esperado hasta el día siguiente para "hablar" con su hermano menor y no estaría en esos instantes peleado con la densa niebla, pero lo hecho, hecho está y hasta se sentía algo satisfecho… pero no del todo. _

_A pesar de que el rubio aceptó su plan, sentía que algo no andaba bien. No solo era una oportunidad para Boomer, también era una prueba para él, porque sabía que al rubio se le podría voltear la jugada y eso no lo había meditado hasta después… y era algo preocupante. _

_Confiaba en su hermano pequeño, pues sus ojos declarando su odio hacia la súper estúpida número tres, reflejaban decisión y firmeza. _

_Si llegara a pasar algo como que a Boomer termine agradándole la idiota, no sabría que hacer ahora… _

_No. Debía descartar ese pensamiento. Boomer hará el trabajo, se ganará su confianza, y cuando así sea, la hundirá hasta abajo que acabará con ella. Su hermano regresaría y sin una Powerpuff girl de forma definitiva, las otras dos serían más débiles y fáciles de acabar. Se desharían de ellas, y ellos tomarían el control de esa asquerosa ciudad que tanto les repugnaba por alabar a esas tres idiotas. _

_Brick se mantenía pensativo en todo el rato que dejó de prestarle atención al camino a casa. Cuando levantó la mirada arrugó la nariz. _

_¿No había pasado ya por ese árbol? ¡Pero si es el maldito árbol donde se oculta Boomer! _

_Ha estado caminando en círculos… ¡Maldita niebla! Bien, tal vez fue mala idea ir caminando… tendría que volar de nuevo. El cielo estaba oscureciendo más. _

_Podría levitar muy alto para perderse de la niebla, pero daría lo mismo, la capa cubriría la ciudad dejándolo en las mismas condiciones: Sin saber dónde está la maldita casa de mojo. _

_Bufó y luego miró la copa del árbol. Tal vez podría quedarse con Boomer y su extraño gato –Que por cierto, el maldito casi se le echa encima cuando terminó de golpear a Boomer— un rato más, solo hasta que acabe la niebla. Después de todo, ellos ya estaban reconciliados ¿No? _

_Antes de poder hacer alguna acción, de pronto se inmovilizó y afiló la mirada, atento. _

_Levito unos centímetros para no provocar ningún ruido, y agudizó sus oídos. _

_Alguien estaba cerca… _

_Tal vez no podía ver por la niebla, pero tenía un muy buen oído, y no le fue difícil saber de dónde provenían esos paso que crujían al pisar las hojas secas que han soltado los arboles con las olas de viento. _

_Podría ser cualquier persona paseando por los alrededores, pero él sabía que no lo era. Se sentía observado de nuevo… Como aquella vez cuando embistió a esa niña chismosa y nerd. _

_Sonrió con una pizca de malicia. Ya necesitaba un poco de acción divertida en el día, porque el golpear a Boomer no le hizo gracia, no le divirtió en absoluto. _

_Sin avisar se dejó disparar hacia la dirección de donde se emitían esas pisadas crujientes, llevándose consigo al cuerpo de un desconocido y azotarlo contra el tronco de un árbol. Aquella persona gimió de dolor, y al tenerlo tan cerca se dio cuenta de que era un hombre algo joven. _

_Brick lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa y volvió a estamparlo para hacer callar sus gritos aterrados, teniendo éxito. El chico se calló, pero no dejó de observar con ese rostro descompuesto. Su cuerpo temblaba como el de un chihuahua, y eso comenzaba a desesperar al pelirrojo. _

_-¿Y tú? –Espetó con una sonrisa sínica y ladina en su rostro. El tipo no respondió, solo se limitó a observar aun con esa mirada aterrada.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes hablar? –La borró para colocar un semblante tan serio y amenazante. –Que mal, y yo que no quería recurrir a los golpes… -Alzó su puño con la intensión de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, cuando el hombre comenzó a gritar aterrado. _

_-¡Hablaré, hablaré, por favor! _

_-¿Y bien? _

_Pero antes de dejar responder al hombre, notó que en una de las manos del chico tenía una pequeña videocámara. Fue entonces que su mirada endemoniada cobró viveza y lo estampo con más fuerza sobre el tronco. _

_El tarado de Boomer estaba siendo vigilado por ese idiota, y él ni en cuenta. _

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Bramó en su rostro después de dejarlo caer al suelo. El joven se cubrió el rostro asustado, dejando caer la videocámara al suelo. Brick tomó la videocámara y le lanzó una mirada amenazante al joven, advirtiéndole que si intentaba hacer algo para escapar le iría de la peor forma._

"_-Bien… aliados entonces._

_-Bien… iré por ti esta noche y comenzaremos a buscar._

_-Espera, no puedes volver a mi casa. Es mejor encontrarte aquí… mis hermanas podrían verte y…_

_-De acuerdo, rubia. Nos vemos aquí entonces."_

_Brick enarcó una ceja al detener el video. No se miraban ellos, solo se veía la casa de madera hasta el fondo, lo que significaba que el hombre escaló para tener un buen audio de ellos. _

"_-¿La amas, Boomer? ¿Realmente no te gustó?_

_-La odio. Odio todo de ella._

_-¿Estás seguro de que no te gustó, Boomer?_

_Silencio._

_-¡Responde, maldita sea!_

_-¡No me gustó, Brick! No la amo, no es mi novia ¡Déjate de idioteces! "_

_¡Esa grabación fue de hace una hora atrás! ¿Cómo carajos no se dio cuenta? Oh es verdad… él estaba tan furioso que ignoró todo lo demás. _

_Brick por curiosidad regresó toda la grabación y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar, lo de ese día… _

_Presionó el botón de reproducir. _

"_En el video pudo verse a él mismo con sus hermanos en el parque dándole la golpiza a un ñoño mientras introducían hormigas rojas a su pantalón. Butch arrebató sus anteojos y los rompió con la palma de su mano en un cerrar. Arrebataron su dinero y una vez que le soltaron, el chiquillo salió corriendo gritando del miedo, o tal vez del dolor al tener a las hormigas dentro._

_Los tres reían a mas no poder y comenzaron a contar el dinero._

_-¿Está jugando, señor? –Una voz sobresaltó al camarógrafo, volteando la cámara para enfocarla a ella. Era una niña con el cabello enmarañado. ¡Era la niña nerd!_

_-Fuera, vete de aquí. –Ahuyentó el tipo, volviendo a enfocar la cámara en los tres villanos, que aun contaban el dinero._

_-¿Por qué los está grabando? ¿Escuchó la noticia de ayer? –Interrogó la niña.- No debería estar haciéndolo… es mala educación espiar a la gente._

_-¿Qué no has oído, niña? Largo o me van a descubrir–Volvió a decir el camarógrafo.- Lo entenderás cuando necesites trabajo…_

_-Pero… espiar es malo…_

_El muchacho oculto ya harto, prefirió alejarse de los arbustos de donde se escondía. Se cambió a un arbusto más lejos, pero quedó petrificado al observar que segundos después, la niña fue embestida brutalmente por el líder de los villanos. Su corazón dio un latido muy fuerte, asustado viendo como el puño del pelirrojo por poco le daba en el rostro, pero por suerte logró detenerse._

_El camarógrafo salió huyendo, apagando la videocámara."_

_Los ojos carmín se abrieron desmesuradamente. Esa mirada que sintió sobre el aquel día no le pertenecía a esa niña, si no… que le pertenecía a ese imbécil que tenía enfrente. _

_La pobre recibió lo que el tipo merecía… _

_Se reprodujo la siguiente grabación._

"_Boomer logró entrar a la casa de las chicas y minutos después, salió con la menor inconsciente en brazos. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y se alejó a toda velocidad. El camarógrafo soltó un gruñido al perderlo de vista y se apagó la cámara._

_Cuando el joven logró encontrar a los dos azules, volvió a encender la cámara y asomar el lente por un agujero._

_Boomer se lanzó a la rubia a toda velocidad, mientras que ella logró alejarse a tiempo para no recibir el golpe._

_-¿De qué… romance… hablas?-Las palabras arrastradas con esa acida voz logró sorprender tanto al camarógrafo, como a Brick que se mantenía observando atento la grabación.- ¡Yo no sé de donde sacaste esa estupidez, ni en qué momento llegaste a creerlo! Pero que te quede claro, bebita llorona… Tú no eres mi novia ¡Y jamás serás mi novia! Por tu culpa casi me botan del equipo. ¡No tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para quedarme!"_

_El pelirrojo no despegó sus ojos de la cámara hasta que todo lo de esa noche acabara. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se asomó por sus labios. Boomer no le mintió en nada, todo el tiempo dijo la verdad. _

_Ahora su mirada endurecida se clavó como dagas de fuego en el joven de mirada nerviosa y piel palidecida. Pero no lo entendía… ¿Quién mierda era él? ¿Por qué hacía aquello?¿Tendría alguna relación con las idiotas? Porque estaba seguro de que Boomer no conocía a ese chico. _

_-¿Qué pretendías hacer con esto? –Logró articular conteniendo sus ganas de estrujar el cuello del tipejo. Era de piel pálida-Seguro por lo asustado- ojos negros y de cabello café cobrizo._

_-Me ordenaron hacerlo… -A pesar de la voz temblorosa Brick pudo entenderle, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja interrogante.-¡Yo no quería, lo juro! Pero me… amenazaron de que si no lo hacía, mi hermana iba a terminar en… _

_-¿Quién?_

_-Mi hermana._

_-¡No, idiota! ¿¡Quién te lo ordenó!?_

_-No puedo decirlo…-Murmuró transmitiendo el miedo que tenía. _

_-¡Dímelo! –Volvió a sostenerlo de la camisa y al ver que el chico mantenía la boca cerrada, el pelirrojo rápidamente cambió su semblante demoniaco. Se dio cuenta que otra vez comenzaba a actuar impulsivamente como Butch.- Oye, pedazo de idiota, realmente lo necesito. Nunca hago esto, pero haré la excepción… -Suspiró hondo sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. Normalmente golpearía a ese tipo una y otra vez hasta que lo suelte, pero a pesar de tener una apariencia como la de un gato asustado, podía ver en su rostro que sería difícil sacarle la verdad.- Tú me dices quien está detrás de esto, y ayudaré a tu hermana. _

_-No te creo… -La mirada del chico cambió repentinamente a una más decidida. Brick no se inmutó.- No puedo creer en personas como tú. _

_-¿Estás completamente seguro de que no quieres que ayude a tu hermana? _

_-Solo la meterías más en problemas. _

_Una sonrisa altanera se asomó en los labios del oji sangre. _

_-Humano idiota… Por primera vez en mi vida intento hacer algo bueno –Se alzó de hombros-Y has perdido tu oportunidad. No quieres ayudarme por las buenas, entonces serán por las malas…_

_Tal vez fueron solamente 10 minutos, pero el joven de cabello cobrizo lo sintió como una eternidad. Golpes y más golpes se impactaban en su cuerpo de manera rápida. Escuchaba como sus huesos tronaban, dientes quebraban, y sentía como su sangre brotaba. Él aire se le escapaba de los pulmones momentáneamente y pensaba que en cualquier momento su vida acabaría._

_Brick se frustraba cada vez más. El chico estaba lleno de heridas y aun así el maldito no se dignaba a abrir la boca. Todo terminó cuando en una de las veces que lo dejó caer al suelo, algo pequeño salió volando de su chaqueta. Brick notó que el chico se tensó al ver el pequeño objeto tirado en el césped, así que no tardó en tomarlo. _

_Era una pequeña grabadora y el de mirada carmín lo examinó con cuidado. _

_¿Es que acaso había más cosas? _

_Miró al dueño de la videocámara que yacía tirado en el césped inconsciente, al no resistir más el dolor. _

_Brick por curiosidad lo reprodujo, esperando por ver qué cosas más tenía sobre su hermano. Pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa… _

"_-…Es muy pequeño, nunca miré una grabadora tan pequeña… _

_-Es porque es nuevo, no ha salido a la venta. Todo lo que yo quiero lo consigo. _

_-¿Y Cómo se enciende? _

_-Eres tonta ¡Ya está encendido! " _

_Brick frunció el entrecejo. Esas voces las reconocía, una de ellas era el de la reportera y la otra era tan odiosa que nunca en su vida podrá olvidarla jamas… _

"_No vayas a echarlo a perder… Haces un solo error y yo trueno mis dedos para que termines en la nada ¿Oíste?_

_-Ss…si, señorita." _

* * *

"_-¡Es…espera, lo siento! Es que se rumora por allí que ustedes mantienen una relación ¿Es verdad que están saliendo?_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Boomer Him y yo no estamos saliendo! ¡No somos novios! ¡Que dejen de decir esas cosas tan raras!"_

Detuvo la grabación con expresión aburrida. Resopló después de pararla y su mirada ahora se clavó en la ventana del jardín de niños. El pelirrojo se encontraba metido entre la copa de un árbol, recostado en una de las gruesas ramas.

Su mirada rojiza se clavó en una de las muchas cabecitas que se dejaban ver por el vidrio y una mirada escalofriante se hizo presente.

Allí estaba…

* * *

-Muy bien Harriet, lo has hecho bien –Felicitó la señorita Keane a una de sus alumnas que pasó a hacer una suma a la pizarra.

-Lo sabía- Murmuró Blossom sonriendo hacia su cuaderno, orgullosa de ella misma al saber que también había hecho bien el problema matemático. Pero no era de sorprenderse, ella era perfecta y no podía equivocarse.

_-Presumida… _

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, volviéndose a fastidiar. Miró de reojo a quien había murmurado, aun con su cara molesta. A su lado, alguien le sonreía con sorna al saber que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en la oji rosa.

-Es la pura verdad.

-Ya cállate, princesa. –Contestó tajante la de mirada rosada. Princesa se encogió de hombros, sin borrar aquella demente de sus labios.

Blossom de nuevo quiso concentrarse en la clase, pero le era difícil teniendo a la odiosa de Princesa a su lado, que la habían cambiado de asiento por estar ausente a la clase.

¿Por qué a la señorita Keane no se le ocurrió colocarla en otro lado? Lo peor de todo es que ella estaba ocupando el asiento de Bubbles y eso solo hacía rabiar a Buttercup.

"_Estarás ocupando ese asiento, pero no por eso significa que vayas a ser una de nosotras, así que déjate esa sonrisita boba, que jamás pasará Morebucks"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Buttercup cuando la pecosa tomaba el asiento con sonrisa victoriosa. Después de ello, Princesa se volvió más molesta en el día.

Princesa estaba más cabreada esos últimos días, y ellas creían que se debía a los miles de rechazos que le dieron por querer formar parte del equipo. La pecosa quería aprovechar la situación de Bubbles para entrar, y al ver que a pesar de las suplica no le dejaban entrar, estaba con un humor horrendo.

Blossom quedó quieta después de unos segundos. Desde hace un rato se sentía incomoda, y no solo era porque Princesa estuviese alado haciendo comentarios ofensivos hacia su persona. No, había algo más…

De pronto sintió que una mirada perforaba su cráneo, y se giró hacia atrás disimuladamente. Había un niño de nombre Roger que le miraba, y este al ver que la atención de la líder se posó en él, le sonrió con carisma. Blossom también le sonrió y supo enseguida que esa mirada fuerte no le pertenecía a él…

¿Entonces?

-…Y cuando se encuentra un numero más grande en la parte superior… -Explicaba la mujer encargada dela clase, hasta que una mano captó su atención- ¿Si, Blossom?

-Señorita Keane, disculpe que la interrumpa pero… ¿Puedo ir al baño?

La mujer pelinegra suspiró algo cansada. No le agradaba que le interrumpieran en medio de una explicación, pero se trataba de Blossom, la más avanzada y mejor en su clase, así que su molestia fue mínima.

-Adelante, pero no te tardes.

La líder sonrió y fue directo al baño. Aseguró la puerta y abrió una de las ventanas para salir por allí.

Una vez fuera, revisó todo el perímetro, buscando de donde pudo sentir esa mirada. Se dio cuenta de que su asiento se podía ver perfectamente desde la ventana, así que cuidadosa de que ninguno de su clase la viera fuera, revisó el lado contrario de la ventana buscando el escondite de la persona que le vigilaba.

Utilizó su visión de rayos X y su mirada de afiló al encontrar a su acosador. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia allá, provocando que las ramas del árbol se tambalearan.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –Espetó furiosa al encontrarse parada en la misma rama que su contraparte. Brick hizo una mueca fastidiada, y se acomodó la gorra que con el movimiento de la llegada extrema de Blossom por poco se le zafa de la cabeza.

-¿Yo? Si tú eres la maldita loca que ha llegado a gritar-Brick le sonrió con burla.- No me digas que ahora es un crimen descansar un rato.

-¿Descansar un rato? No te creo… – Brick arqueó una ceja con ojos inexpresivos.- Sé que me has estado observando.

Para sorpresa de Blossom, Brick se levantó de su "cómodo" asiento con lentitud. Su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, era tan seria que hasta provocaba escalofríos. Blossom se puso en posición de ataque, cosa que hizo sacarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-¿Observándote?-Su voz rasposa sonó tan altanera que comenzaba a desesperar a la dueña del moño rojo- No lo creo, rosita. No eres tan importante como para atraer mi atención.

-Sé que algo tramas.

-¿Ah, así? –Su sonrisa creció con una pizca de demencia.

-Sea lo que sea que planeen, no lo intenten o les irá mal –Amenazó tajante.

Brick comenzó a reír quedamente, sin despegar sus ojos de la líder que no cambió su mirada altiva.

-Primero déjate de esa actitud, que no te queda. Segundo, no me asustan, ni tú, ni tu salvaje hermana y mucho menos le temo a la bebita llorona, que por lo que he escuchado ella ya no es parte de tu grupo –Brick sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que Blossom se estaba hartando. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.- Se lo merece, por involucrar a mi hermano en sus mentiras estúpidas. Y tercero, solo estaba descansando un rato aquí hasta que llegaste a interrumpir.- Brick volvió a recostarse en el tronco y bostezo ligeramente- Así que… ¿Por qué mejor no te largas, rosita? Hoy no tengo ganas de…

-¡Cállate!- Señaló al chico de forma repentina.- ¡Todo ese asunto se hubiera solucionado rápido de no ser porque ustedes llegaron a destrozar todo!

-¿Ahora es nuestra culpa? ¡Nosotros solo llegamos a demostrarles a todos que Boomer no tenía nada que ver con la boba azulita! Tu hermana fue la que inventó todo, y ya tuvo sus consecuencias.

-¡Si quisieran demostrar lo contrario entonces tu estúpido hermano no habría besado a Bubbles! –Brick la taladró con la mirada. Ahora si tenía todas las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a esa rosa bocona, pero tuvo que contenerse. Ya habría tiempo para hacerlo después.

Para aumentar el desconcierto de la pelirroja, Brick solo comenzó a reír de forma vacía, y dio un paso hacia el frente. Blossom al no querer verse cobarde, se mantuvo en su lugar con la vista altiva.

-¿Quieres pelear, rosita? –Preguntó en un tono ácido y a la vez altanero. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, en una batalla de miradas en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder- Mejor guárdate toda esa energía y coraje para después, _primor_- La dueña del moño hizo una mueca con la última palabra de tono venenoso- Hoy no peleo.

Y antes de que la líder pudiera contestar algo, el chico se dejó caer con todo su peso de la alta rama. A mitad de impactarse en el suelo, levitó y salió volando a una velocidad increíble dejando detrás solamente su estela rojiza que poco a poco comenzaba a difuminarse.

Blossom quedó colérica.

¿Qué quiso decir con que se guardara todo el coraje para después?

Estaba completamente segura de que en verdad algo planeaba, y estaría atenta para cuando eso sucediera.

* * *

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que los dos menores se adentraban en el bosque. Bubbles se preguntaba porque el rubio se encontraba demasiado callado, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

-Boomer

-¿Mhm?

-¿Qué crees que pase después?

-¿De qué hablas?

La ojiazul detuvo su vuelo un momento, y Boomer hizo lo mismo al notar la ausencia de la chica. Se giró hacia atrás encontrándola con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, viéndole como si fuera algo que no entiende.

-Somos… somos amigos… ¿Cierto? –Eso tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul, y sin notarlo sus manos temblaron levemente.

-Eh… si… bueno -De nuevo la culpa se instalaba en su pecho- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Qué pasará cuando descubramos la verdad? ¿Qué pasará cuando tú vuelvas a ser un Rowdyruff y yo una Powerpuff? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Seguiremos peleando? Porque yo pienso que…

-Calla rubia, preguntas mucho. –Hizo un ademán para que cerrara la boca. Bubbles quedó muda.- Ahm… no lo sé. –Fue su respuesta. La rubia alzó las cejas.- Me refiero a que… bueno, una vez que todo se solucione, volveremos a ser nosotros. ¿No era ese el plan?

-Bueno… si, pero…

El rubio se percató de que debía cerrar la boca si no quería echar a perder todo.

-¡No pienses en eso aun! –Volvió a tomarle de la mano y a tirar de ella con prisa.- Ya estamos cerca del lugar, vamos.

Y sin dejarla responder, voló a toda prisa adentrándose más al bosque, hasta que creyó que ya estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad, se detuvo.

-Aquí. –Cambió su tono a uno más firme.

-¿Aquí es? –Preguntó insegura la rubia, mirando a todas partes sin encontrar algo especial. Todo era igual a lo que miró en el camino: Rocas y más árboles.

Boomer asintió y le dio la espalda. Necesitaba agarrar el valor para poder hacerlo, y si seguía viendo a la rubia no podría.

El gato marrón se posó frente a él sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos de su persona. Boomer hizo una mirada incomoda de tener esos ojos clavados sobre él. Era como si el supiera de sus intenciones y le amenazaba con la pura mirada… o tal vez intentaba hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Boomer echó una mirada hacia atrás para ver a Bubbles, que estaba un poco lejos y distraída viendo el alrededor, intentando encontrarle lo genial al lugar. El rubio volvió a mirar a su gato y soltó un suspiro cansino antes de hablar.

-Por favor, no me veas así… -Suplicó en un susurró, agachándose para alcanzar la altura de su gato.- Podrás dormir en un lugar mejor, y también tendrás mucha comida. Viviremos en un lugar algo grande donde hay un mono parlante el cual te será útil para afilar tus garras. ¡Y no siempre viviremos allí! Constantemente viajamos a muchos lugares y… solo podrás disfrutar todo eso si yo…

-¡Es hermoso!

La voz de Bubbles lo sobresaltó haciéndolo levantarse como un resorte. Miró hacía donde la voz de la rubia, viéndola metida entre unos árboles.

-¿Qué?

-¡Es el lugar más bonito que haya visto! –Chillo de emoción la otra. Boomer enarcó una ceja y voló hasta allá. Se asomó por donde Bubbles miraba y quedó pasmado al tener ese paisaje frente él.

Estaba anonado… Se supone que el lugar hermoso lo había inventado, pero no. Allí estaba… frente a un paisaje divino. Se trataba de un pequeño lago, donde se encontraban unas cuantas rocas fuera y dentro del agua, y había una pequeña cascada. La gigantesca luna se reflejaba en el agua, e iluminaba el lugar. Incluso se hallaban luciérnagas y el gato marrón no perdió el tiempo en saltar hasta allá para atraparlas.

Bubbles corrió junto con él, maravillada. El ojiazul le siguió por detrás como si fuese un zombi. Aún seguía extrañado, pero… había sido algo de suerte. No se vería tan sospechoso después de todo.

De acuerdo, por lo menos cumplió con que la llevaría a un gran lugar.

Ya era el momento.

-Mira por allá –Le indicó el rubio - ¿Puedes verlo? –Bubbles se giró hacia el lado donde señaló el rubio y entornó los ojos, sin saber qué cosa se supone que debía ver.

-¿Qué cosa? –Siguió buscando con la mirada el objeto que señalaba. Creyendo que se debía a la lejanía, decidió dar unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente para ver si así podía observar lo que el rubio quería que viera, sin percatarse de que por detrás, Boomer creaba de poco a poco una esfera de electricidad con la mirada clavada en su cabeza.

-No dejes de observar, allí está. –La esfera estaba tomando fuerza y grandeza. Alzó la mano, preparándose para disparar. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada para no ver el impacto…

Impacto que no sucedió, ya que antes de que pudiera lanzar escuchó un sonido extraño y después un gemido, haciendo que el rubio se desconcentrara y la esfera se desintegrara. El rubio abrió los ojos y miró hacia la niña que yacía tirada en el suelo con la cara llena de barro. Había tropezado y su rostro fue a caer justamente allí.

Ella se levantó del suelo y lo primero que hizo fue toser y quitarse el barro de la cara con sus manos. Boomer la miró por leves segundos, hasta que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja creció en sus labios y una sonora carcajada se le escapó, inundando él lugar. Bubbles lo fulminó con la mirada mientras podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-¡No te rías, no fue gracioso! –Se quejó viendo como Boomer eliminaba las lágrimas de risa que obstruían su visión.

-¡Oh, pero si fue muy gracioso! –Logró articular aun entre risas, pero tuvo que callar cuando una pequeña cantidad de barró se impactó en su rostro. El chico por inercia llevó sus manos a su rostro, sintiendo la textura viscosa y apartarla de su cara como si quemara. Ahora fue el turno de Bubbles reír. Boomer la miró mal.- ¡No rías por mucho, tonta!

La rubia notó como la mala cara del chico fue colocándose desafiante, y el barro que había removido de su rostro y llevaba en mano ahora lo lanzó de regreso a ella. Bubbles se agachó logrando esquivar la bola de barro que venía con fuerza hacia ella, pero lamentablemente no pudo esquivar la siguiente que no vio venir.

De nuevo su rostro quedó cubierto por el lodo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya verás! –Un movimiento rápido y Bubbles volvió a lanzar manchando su ropa, después de eso se echó a correr, muriendo de la risa. Boomer se molestó, pero su enojo no duró mucho tiempo, pues la melodiosa risa de la niña logró contagiarle haciéndolo reír a él también.

Boomer tomó una gran cantidad de la mezcla café y se echó a correr tras ella, mientras reía abiertamente. Se había iniciado una batalla entre ellos, muy diferente a sus antiguas batallas. En esta ocasión nadie gritaba de ira, si no que reían. Nadie quedaba cubierto de heridas, si no de barro. Y nadie lanzaba rayos, visiones caloríficas, gritos sónicos, etc… Su única arma en esos momentos solo era una mezcla homogénea que no provocaba ni el mínimo dolor.

El rrb logró alcanzarla y al estar a unos centímetros cerca no dudo en lanzarse hacia ella haciéndola caer junto con él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo mientras luchaban por ensuciar más al otro, hasta que sin percatarse volvieron a caer en aquella parte del lago donde solo había más lodo, provocando solamente que ambos terminaran envueltos en esa mezcla, y aun así no dejaron de reír.

Dejaron de rodar y Bubbles que había quedado sobre él se dejó caer a un lado.

-Creo que es un empate –Dijo ella, respirando entrecortadamente del cansancio y a la vez del aire que se le escapaba por andar riendo. Boomer asintió, hasta que segundos más tarde las palabras de la rubia se procesaron en su cerebro.

¿Empate?

Boomer paró de reír abruptamente.

¿Pero qué carajos estaba haciendo?

Calló en cuenta de que, se desvió de su misión, y además… había iniciado una lucha en la que se estaba divirtiendo con ella. Todo el rato anduvo riendo con ganas, y ni siquiera se estaba riendo de una tragedia o una maldad como siempre. No, esta vez reía porque… porque simple y sencillamente se estaba divirtiendo enserio.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que rio de esa forma? Honestamente, no lo recuerda.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Bubbles extrañada del estado del rubio. El solo se limitó a asentir y levantarse del suelo y caminar unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ella.

Ella le imitó, pero al momento de ir en dirección hacia donde el, de nuevo uno de sus pasos fue a caer en una parte resbalosa provocando que su pie se deslizara en el barro y su cuerpo se desequilibrara de manera rápida hacia adelante. Quiso apoyarse en el ojiazul que se encontraba frente a él para evitar su caída, sin embargo todo se presentó de forma rápida sin poder evitar lo que sucedería.

Lo único que provocó al intentar apoyar sus brazos en los hombros del rubio fue que ambos labios se encontraran y sus brazos se deslizaran rodeando su cuello. Boomer quedó estático al sentir los pequeños y suaves labios de la niña sobre los suyos y un golpe de nervios lo invadió. Tal vez fue de la impresión, o tal vez del miedo, la razón por la que el chico se echó hacia atrás para buscar distancia, pero al tener los brazos de ella rodeándole solo hizo que se la llevara consigo, terminando los dos en el suelo y aun con sus labios unidos.

Bubbles no se encontraba mejor que él. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir el contacto labial y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos desmesuradamente. Al caer "abrazada" de él, Boomer la aparto sin delicadeza un tanto nervioso y se alejó lo más posible.

Irónico ¿No? La primera vez él la besó y ella era la niña asustada. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, fue un accidente! –Se disculpó rápidamente la rubia y una vez que lo hizo llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y cubrir sus labios de forma dramática.

El aún estaba perplejo. Podía sentir la adrenalina dentro de sí y su corazón palpitar aceleradamente. No dijo nada ante la disculpa de la niña y eso le preocupó mucho a ella. ¿Qué debía decirle ahora?

-De verdad, no quise…-Pero su segunda disculpa fue interrumpida por él.

-Vete a casa. –Contestó mecánicamente, sin embargo esas palabras lastimaron un poco a la rubia.

-¿Eh? –Balbuceo con un deje de tristeza e ingenuidad. Había interpretado esas palabras como un "Largo, no acepto tus disculpas" Aunque realmente esas no fueron las intenciones de él. – No, yo no…

-Que te vayas a casa –Volvió a responder un poco más seguro que la vez anterior. Más que una orden, fue una súplica.

Boomer se alejó, sostuvo a su gato que aún seguía ajeno a todo y andaba persiguiendo luciérnagas, y antes de salir volando a toda velocidad y perderse entre los muchos árboles, dijo…

-Yo haré lo mismo.

-¡No! –Gritó la rubia levantándose de su lugar, pero ya era tarde. El chico ya había desaparecido.

Ella intentó seguirlo por medio de su estela, pero esta se mezcló con el color del cielo dejándola sin tener idea de a donde se dirigía.

* * *

Boomer no hacía caso a las garras de su gato que se clavaban con fiereza en su piel que hasta logró sacarle pequeñas gotas de sangre. El pobre gato maullaba asustado de la increíble velocidad a la que iban, pero aun así el rubio no se detuvo. Quería irse lejos. Muy lejos de allí.

Aun con esa velocidad más rápida que un auto de carreras, esquivaba con agilidad los árboles que se interponían en su camino, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente de huir. Aterrizó de forma brusca sobre una pila de hojas secas y una vez sus pies las tocaron se dejó caer hacia atrás para acostarse en ellas.

Soltó a su gato, aunque este no quería soltarse de él. Boomer suspiró y miró al pobre felino que temblaba como un chihuahua.

-Lo siento…-Le murmuró al felino con voz agitada, y volvió a acostarse en las hojas.- Estoy en problemas…

* * *

Bubbles intentaba escapar del bosque, pero por más que avanzaba no dejaba de ver árboles y más árboles, y encima no podía quitarse ese recuerdo de Boomer. Se detuvo y se abrazó a si misma cuando una ola de viento hizo de las suyas, moviendo las hojas de los árboles en todas direcciones. Unas cuantas hojas desprendidas de la copa cayeron sobre su cabeza, pero la niña no le prestó la mínima atención. En cambio, se sentó sobre una roca y allí se quedó un corto tiempo, recordando y recordando esa escena.

Una de sus manos tembló ligeramente al tiempo que la dirigía hacia su boca y una vez allí, delicadamente rozó sus labios.

Se sentía muy mal. Ella no quería que aquello sucediera, pero no pudo evitarlo, solo fue un accidente. Se preguntó si el estaría molesto con ella por ese beso… aunque sería algo tonto. Eso solo fue un accidente y además, ella debería estar molesta con él en primer lugar, por robarle su primer beso que no hace falta decir que no fue de buenas maneras.

En fin… ella ya no lo estaba. Podría decirse que había superado eso del beso robado.

El sonido de un búho la devolvió a la realidad, despertando de esos recuerdos que le preocupaban en silencio. De lo que debía preocuparse ahora era del como volver a casa. Todo estaba oscuro y además no recordaba el camino por donde llegó, solo se dejó guiar por Boomer.

No negaba que tenía miedo. Estaba sola en la oscuridad, donde la única luz que tenía era la que emanaba la hermosa luna de esa noche.

Levitó demasiado alto para perder los árboles y mirar el camino desde arriba. Se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, pues apenas y podía verla desde lejos. Bubbles sonrió aliviada, si volaba lo más rápido que pudiera llegaría allí en unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Bubbles giró la mirada lentamente, sin inmutarse ante esa voz. Ni siquiera se mostró fastidiada. Ella no supo cómo verle.

-Algo… -Susurró en respuesta.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Solo vas a recordarme lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.-Respondió casi en un tono infantil.-… Y recordarme que estoy enloqueciendo.

El niño de mirada azulada y cabellera dorada sonrió un poco por la última respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera– Detuvo la niña. El obedeció y se giró para verle.- Pero… por lo menos no me sentiré sola…

El Boomer imaginario asintió ligeramente y se posó a un lado de ella, iniciando su vuelo hasta la ciudad.

Bubbles estaba algo preocupada y solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza…

¿Le vería la noche siguiente?

* * *

Boomer aún se encontraba recostado sobre las hojas secas en medio de la oscuridad y el suave silencio. Su respiración se había controlado y no tenía las ganas de levantarse. Prefería quedarse así todo el tiempo que pudiese, pero sabía que no estaría así por mucho.

Y justamente cuando lo pensó, escuchó un crujido, como una pisada a las hojas secas desprendidas de los árboles, que fue el inicio de otras pisadas más que poco a poco se acercaban hasta su lugar.

El mediano de los hermanos se encontraba de pie a su lado, pero sorpresivamente no estaba con su cara de querer golpearlo hasta matarlo, si no que su semblante era… asombrado.

-Lo has visto todo –No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Butch asintió y ahora sí, sus labios se deslizaron hacia abajo en una desagradable mueca.- No ha sido mi culpa, eso no lo tenía planeado.

-Se notó y mucho –Respondió el pelinegro.- ¿Cómo supiste que te estaba observando?

-Supuse que querrías ver como la aniquilaba. –El volvió asentir de forma calmada.

Boomer se extrañó de la forma serena en la que estaba su hermano, porque ese idiota nunca estaba así. Pero ni a eso le daba mucha importancia, solo le importaba lo que pasó y el cómo estaría ella… ¿Habrá vuelto a su casa ya?

Otro crujido y supo enseguida que venía su otro hermano.

Butch no era el problema, ni era a lo que temía. Era Brick al que le debía temer y al que ahora le debía dar una buena explicación, porque sabía que él también estuvo presente.

Boomer se levantó con rapidez del suelo para encarar a su pelirrojo hermano.

-¡Tú lo has visto todo, yo no sabía que ella iba a hacer eso, y…! –Comenzó a explicarse antes de que el hiciera la pregunta, pero paró al ver algo… inusual.

Brick sonreía, y mucho.

-Lo sé –Respondió con simpleza.- Ella te besó… y tú la apartaste.

-Así es… -Murmuró el ojiazul. Butch rodó los ojos y se alejó de ellos. Él ya sabía que pasaría.

-No hiciste lo que tenías que hacer- El rubio asintió bajando la mirada, sintiéndose idiota y decepcionado de él mismo.- Sin embargo… estás dentro de nuevo, Boomer.

El rubio levantó la mirada de golpe.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero yo no…

-Ya lo harás –Una sonrisa torcida. Eso era lo que mostraba Brick en esos instantes, hasta sacar una videocámara y enseñarla. La misma que le había quitado al sujeto. Boomer parpadeó sin entender- Mañana será tu gran día, Boomer.- La voz profunda y ronca acompañada de esa sonrisa solo le provocó escalofrió. Boomer se limitó a asentir- _Mañana será…_

* * *

**¡Holis! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien & no quieran matarme… ;n;**

**Aquí tienen el besito de los rubios, lamento si no era lo que se imaginaban, pero si querían un beso de amorsh, tendrán que esperar un poquitito más por él… Que esta historia ya mero se acaba (': **

**Este capítulo fue para dar comienzo a todo el desorden afsda~ :33 **

**¡Seguro ya saben quién es responsable de todo! & si no… wow… D: (?) Pero… ¿Tendrá un castigo? Oh, sí que lo tendrá~**

**Espero les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho a quienes tuvieron paciencia (Me largue de vacaciones y no hubo mucho tiempo de escribir o_ò) ¡Y gracias a sus reviews, alertas & favoritos! Me sacan sonrisas muy grandes :D **

**Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo, solo espero no me odien por lo que haré… (?) jujuju~ **

**¡Hasta pronto! **

_Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta_

**Karito: **Lo que pasa es que Boomer es un malote! Ok no, un villano que solo sigue las ordenes de su hermano. Como ya vez, ya puse una escena de los rojos. De los verdes tal vez suceda en el siguiente. ¡Gracias por dejarme review! (:

**CHICK16: **Ve preparando tus manos por si las dudas jajaja :D Ya viste que no le hizo nada malo a Bubbles esta vez, pero ¿Pasará lo mismo en él siguiente? ¡Gracias por tu review y nos leemos la próxima!

**Nicole: **Pues no, ya viste que no la mató :D Gracias por tu review.


End file.
